


Chatroom & Other Scenarios

by SpiderBites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Bathroom Sex, Chapters outside of the chat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First attempt at writing male/female smut, Fluff, Friendship, I Tried, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of the Joker and Harley Quinn, Prompts are welcome, Romance, Smut, Swearing, The Avengers Are Family, Tony Stark's Daughter, baby Stark - Freeform, baby reader - Freeform, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and their infamous chat sessions...that you happen to be part of.</p><p>These stories are not linked together unless I state so.</p><p>If you have an idea, comment below and let me know!</p><p>Mainly female reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky/f!Reader: Hiding for your Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey guys! 
> 
> This story will be fully prompt based in the form of The Avengers' chatroom. Whether you want it to be (Y/N) and a character or two characters that are your OTP'S (or even three!) - if you have an idea, comment below and let me know! 
> 
> If you suggest any characters that I haven't yet added to the tags, I will do.
> 
> This first one is a prompt that my cousin actually gave me!

* * *

Scenario: Natasha hates it when people borrow her things without asking. Which is why the reader and Bucky are currently hiding somewhere in the facility.

* * *

 

**Steve has created a chatroom...**

**Steve has added Clint, Scott, and Sam to the chat.**

 

 **Steve:** Boys, has anyone seen Bucky? We were supposed to be sparring and he hasn't shown. 

 **Clint:** Nope.

 **Sam:** Nope.

 **Scott:** Maybe he's with the ladies?

 **Clint:** Sam stop copying me.

 **Sam:** I didn't do it intentionally! 

 **Scott:** How do you add someone in this thing?

**Sam has invited Wanda.**

**Scott:** Thanks man. Hey Wanda, have you seen Bucky? Cap is looking for him. 

 **Wanda:** No. Viz and I are looking for Y/N actually. Is she with any of you?

 **Clint:** No.

 **Sam:** No.

 **Clint:** Seriously, Sam! 

 **Steve:** She isn't with me, Wanda.

 **Scott:** Nope, haven't seen them.

 **Sam:** It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! 

**Steve has invited Natasha.**

**Steve:** Romanoff, have you seen Buck or Y/N?

 **Natasha:** No.

 **Natasha:** Hey, Wanda, where are you?

 **Wanda:** Kitchen, why?

 **Clint:** Hang on...has anyone thought about adding them to this thing?

 **Scott:** Oh yeah...

 **Wanda:** Guys, why is Natasha coming at me with murderous eyes...?!

 **Wanda:** Uh oh.

 **Sam:** Nat, no killing our own team members! 

 **Clint:** Especially in the kitchen, we eat in there! 

**Steve has invited Bucky and Y/N.**

**Sam:**  Yo guys, where you at?

 **Y/N:** Our current location is classified. 

 **Steve:** Y/N.

 **Wanda:** NATASHA IS VERY ANGRY! 

 **Clint:** Why?

 **Natasha:** WANDA UNLOCK THE DOOR!! 

 **Wanda:** No! I don't have them! My hair is wavy! 

 **Bucky:** My phone is going absolutely crazy. What's going on?

 **Natasha:** Who the fuck has taken my hair straighteners?! 

 **Sam:** Don't look at me...

 **Steve:** Not me.

 **Scott:** Oddly enough, I've never needed them.

 **Clint:** Why would I have em?

 **Natasha:** Y/N?

 **Y/N:**...Yes?

 **Natasha:** Do you have my straighteners? 

 **Y/N:** No...

 **Natasha:** Then why are you hiding?

 **Bucky:** We're not.

 **Y/N:** Bucky!

 **Natasha:** Where are you? *bats eyelashes sweetly* 

 **Clint:** Careful guys, she's deadly when she does that...

 **Natasha:** Shut it, Barton.

 **Bucky:** Where we are is none of your concern. 

 **Steve:** Buck, we were supposed to be sparring.

 **Bucky:** Oh yeah...let Y/N finish straightening my hair and I'll be down.

 **Bucky:** Oh crap.

 **Y/N:** Idiot!

**Natasha has left the chat.**

**Wanda:** Okay, she got out of the cupboard I locked her in! 

 **Y/N:** We are so dead.

 **Steve:** Only if you're actually using her straighteners. 

 **Clint:** Hang on. Are we all going to ignore the fact that Bucky is getting his hair straightened? 

 **Bucky:** I'm not ashamed.

 **Y/N:** Well...mine are broken because someone *cough* Bucky *cough* broke them! I honestly didn't think she would notice!! Please don't tell, I'll return them as soon as I'm done!! 

**Steve has added Natasha.**

**Y/N:** TRAITOR! 

 **Natasha:** I can see you.

**Bucky has left the chat.**

**Y/N has left the chat.**

**Natasha has left the chat.**

**Clint:** Bet you guys ten bucks we hear screaming within the hour.

 **Sam:** An hour? Really?

 **Scott:** 20 bucks within 15 minutes. 

 **Clint:** You're on. 

 **Wanda:** Count me in.

**Clint has left the chat.**

**Scott has left the chat.**

**Sam has left the chat.**

**Steve:** Well, at least Buck is going to get some sparring done today. Y/N too.

 **Wanda:** I'll go get the First Aid kit ready.

**Wanda has left the chat.**

**Steve has left the chat.**

* * *

 

 


	2. Natasha/f!Reader: Team Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by: fieldmark346, thank you so much for commenting! 
> 
> Don't forget, if you have an idea, comment below and let me know!
> 
> For future reference, any M rated prompts won't be written until I have the confidence to write them! Sorry guys.

* * *

Scenario:  How about one where Natasha and the reader are together and they work together to track down whoever took their favorite bottle of skin lotion.

* * *

 

**Y/N has created a chatroom...**

**Y/N has added Wanda to the chat.**

 

 **Y/N:** Hey Wanda! :)

 **Wanda:** Hi, Y/N, what's up? 

 **Y/N:** Not much really. Natasha is sparring with Steve and I'm bored :( 

 **Wanda:** So you've come to annoy me? 

 **Y/N:** Pretty much...

 **Y/N:** So, what you up too? 

 **Wanda:** I am trying to play my guitar, I need time to myself. If you want to annoy someone, go and message Scott or Clint.

 **Y/N:** Pshh. You're no fun!! 

**Wanda has left the chat.**

**Y/N has added Wanda to the chat.**

**Y/N:** Wanda?

 **Wanda:** What, Y/N?

 **Y/N:** Are you okay?

 **Wanda:** I am fine. 

 **Y/N:** You don't seem fine. Whenever you play your guitar, you're upset. 

 **Wanda:** Not always. Sometimes I do it just to annoy Tony. 

 **Y/N:** You're not doing it to annoy Stark today, are you?

 **Wanda:** My brother...Pietro, he liked it when I played. It calmed him, helped him sleep. 

 **Y/N:** You play one song in particular...is that the one he liked? 

 **Wanda:** Yes.

 **Y/N:** Nat says it helps calm you down too. She's good at that. Noticing when people are crumbling. 

 **Wanda:** Have you eaten today?

 **Y/N:** Me?

 **Wanda:** Yes you, who else would I be talking too?

 **Y/N:** Funny. I haven't no. Have you?

 **Wanda:** No. I haven't left my room all day. 

 **Wanda:** If you're so bored, meet me in the kitchen and I'll make food. 

 **Y/N:** Deal. 

 **Wanda:** :)

 **Y/N:** :) 

**Wanda has left the chat.**

**Y/N has added Natasha to the chat.**

**Y/N:** Wanda is clear. 

 **Natasha:** You got her to make you food? I can't even get her to do that!

 **Y/N:** What can I say? ;)

 **Natasha:** Don't get cocky, Y/N. Any leads?

 **Y/N:** None. She told me to go annoy Clint or Scott if that counts?

 **Natasha:** I'll try them. Go get something to eat and I'll start a new chat. 

 **Y/N:** Have fuuun! :)

 **Natasha:** You made me roll my eyes at my phone, chick. 

 **Y/N:** I'll make your eyes roll later, too ;) 

**Y/N has left the chat.**

**Natasha:** Geek...<3

**Natasha has left the chat.**

 

**Natasha has created a chatroom...**

**Natasha has added Scott and Clint to the chat.**

 

 **Scott:** Why hello! 

 **Natasha:** I'm gonna be blunt. Clint?

 **Scott:** I suddenly feel very guilty but I'm not sure what I've done...

 **Clint:** Natasha does that. Right, I'm here - why are we in trouble?

 **Natasha:** My body lotion. Where is it?

 **Clint:** You're asking us?

 **Scott:**  Us that happen to be two men...

 **Natasha:** Men can moisturize too. 

 **Clint:** Well, I think I can speak for the two of us when I say that we don't...or will we ever use body lotion...Tony probably would though, it seems like something he would do. 

 **Natasha:** Wait until Lila is a little older, Clint. Cassie too, Scott.

 **Clint:** Great.

 **Natasha:** Are you sure neither of you took it? Because if I find out you're lying...

 **Scott:** Trust me, I value my life.

 **Scott:** And my balls. 

 **Clint:** I also value my balls. 

**Natasha has left the chat.**

 

**Natasha has created a chatroom...**

**Natasha has added Y/N to the chat.**

 

 **Y/N:** They have it?

 **Natasha:** Nope. But I think I know who does. 

Y/N:Who?

**Natasha has added Tony to the chat.**

**Y/N:** Tony?

 **Tony:** Uh oh

 **Natasha:** Uh oh indeed. 

 **Y/N:** Tony why did you take Nat's lotion?! I got it special for her and it's our favourite!! You're stinking rich, dude! You could buy a bathtub full of lotion and not dent your bank!! -.-

**Natasha has left the chat.**

**Tony:** Where has she gone?

 **Y/N:** How am I supposed to know? I'm in the kitchen with Wanda.

 **Y/N:** Seriosuly, Tony. That shit wasn't cheap, give it back.

 **Y/N:** Unless you've used it...then you can buy us a new pot.

 **Y/N:** Hello?

 **Y/N:** Tony!

 **Tony:** Babe, it's Nat. Got our lotion back. Rondevu, my room, 5 mins. :)

**Tony has left the chat.**

**Y/N has left the chat.**

 


	3. Wanda/f!Reader: Secrets Don't Last Long in this Line of Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the lovely: fieldmark346 has commented another prompt and this one was really fun to write, although I really suck at writing flirting! Thank you for commenting, dear! 
> 
> Don't forget, if you have an idea, comment below and let me know!

* * *

Scenario: How about one were the team tries to get Wanda and the reader (male or female I'll let you choose) together by having Natasha flirt with the reader but what they don't know is that they're already together. Akwardness ensues.

 

 

* * *

 

**Tony has created a chat...**

**Tony has added Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Y/N, Wanda, Maria, Vision, Sam, Scott, T'Challa, Peter and Thor to the chat.**

 

 **Tony:** Are you all free 3 weeks today?

 **Natasha:** Depends.

 **Clint:** The last time you asked, Scott ended up in hospital. 

 **Scott:** For 3 days!

 **Thor:** I warned you not to take his offer. Asgardian mead is not for mortal men. 

 **Tony:** See? It wasn't my fault! 

 **Scott:** If Thor's ridiculously strong alcohol is involved, count me out. 

 **Scott:** I already feel ill thinking about it.

 **Sam:** You're in my room. Do NOT be sick.

 **Y/N:** Ohhh ;)

 **Sam:** Shut up. 

 **Scott:** Oh shut up, Y/N.

 **Y/N:** Rude!

 **Tony:** GUYS! Back to my question! Are you free?

 **Maria:** Tell us what you've planned and we'll think about it.

 **Tony:** Ugh, this is exhausting. Well, Pepper's birthday is coming up...

 **Maria:** Wasn't it last week?

 **Tony:** Ignoring that. So I wanted to throw her a party. Specifically a masquerade. 

 **Y/N:** I AM SO IN! How fomal are we talking, Tony? 

 **Peter:** That sounds quite cool, Mr Stark! 

 **Tony:** Very formal. 

 **Y/N:** I'll have to go shopping...

 **Natasha:**  I'll come with you :) I can help you choose a nice dress.

 **Y/N:** Aw, thanks Nat! :)

 **Natasha:** And maybe after we can get food if you want?

 **Y/N:** Sure...if you want?

 **Wanda:** Can I come too?

 **Natasha:**  More the merrier :) 

 **Tony:** There is only one condition...

 **Natasha:** Oh here we go.

 **Wanda:** What is the catch, Stark?

 **Tony:** You can only come if you have a date. 

 **Wanda:** Seriously?

 **Tony:** Yup. So single Avengers...get your flirt on! 

**Tony has left the chat.**

**Y/N:** For God's sake. 

 **Vision:** I don't think I will take part in this. Goodbye, Avengers!

**Vision has left the chat.**

**Natasha:** Who else wants out?

 **T'Challa:**  I have matters to attend back in Wakanda.

 **Y/N:** Aw!

 **Thor:** As have I on Asgard. 

 **Y/N:** Double aw!

 **Scott:** Oh thank God! No offense Thor.

 **T'Challa:** I am sorry, Y/N. 

**T'Challa has left the chat.**

**Thor:** None are taken! 

**Thor has left the chat.**

**Y/N:** HeyPeter, do you have a date?

 **Peter:** Have you seen me? Girls aren't exactly lining outside my front door. Besides I don't think Aunt May would let me. 

 **Y/N:** She lets you be an Avenger but going to a Masquerade is out of the question?

 **Peter:** She doesn't know I'm part of the team...

 **Steve:** Peter, is that wise?

 **Peter:**  Yes, it really is, Cap. Trust me. 

 **Natasha:** So it's like you're living a double life? Awesome! 

 **Steve:** Not helping, Nat.

 **Natasha:** :)

 **Natasha:** Why don't you ask Sarah Jane?

 **Peter:** I dunno...if she shot me down I probably would die of embarrasment. 

 **Y/N:** She isn't going to say no. 

 **Peter:** But - 

 **Wanda:** If you don't ask her you'll never know. 

 **Peter:** Are you guys actually peer pressuring me into asking a girl out?

 **Y/N:** Yep!

 **Wanda:** Yes.

 **Scott:** So...Y/N...

 **Natasha:** Of course we are. 

 **Y/N:** NO!

 **Natasha:** Y/N isn't into men, Scott.

 **Peter:** Fine, I'll go call her!

**Peter has left the chat.**

**Scott:**...So...Maria...

 **Maria:** Not a chance in hell, Mr Lang. 

**Maria has left the chat.**

**Bucky:** Go get her Tiger. 

 **Steve:** Be careful though! 

**Scott has left the chat.**

**Y/N:** So...

 **Bucky:** Steve, you're coming with me, aren't you?

 **Steve:** Of course. 

 **Natasha:** Wow, so romantic, guys!

**Y/N has added Peter to the chat.**

**Y/N:** So the next time Peter tries to call a girl, everyone get out of his line of fire. *rubs head*

 **Natasha:** Want me to kiss your head better? 

 **Peter:** She picked up!! I didn't think she would pick up!!

 **Wanda:** So you threw your phone?

 **Peter:** I panicked! 

 **Bucky:** Come on, Kid. I'll get you through this. 

**Bucky has left the chat.**

**Peter:** Oh, Natasha?

 **Natasha:** What?

 **Peter:** If Y/N isn't into men, why don't you ask her out? We all see the way you look at her...

**Peter has left the chat.**

**Y/N:** What?

 **Wanda:** What?

 **Sam:** Yeah...it's pretty obvious...Y/N didn't you see her flirting?

 **Wanda:** Wait, she's been flirting with you?

 **Y/N:**...I don't know! I just thought she was being friendly!!!

 **Natasha:** Well I wasn't...

 **Y/N:** Woh

 **Natasha:** You really haven't noticed me flirting with you?

 **Y/N:** Well...no...

 **Natasha:** God, you're so cute!

 **Sam:** Did Natasha Romanoff just giggle? 

 **Sam:** Don't glare at me!! 

 **Natasha:** So, would you want to go to the party with me, Y/N?

 **Y/N:** I don't...know...Nat, you're sweet but I...

 **Wanda:** She's going with me.

 **Steve:** Sam...do you need a jog? I need to jog.

**Steve has left the chat.**

**Sam has left the chat.**

**Wanda:** Y/N and I are dating, Nat. 

 **Natasha:** You're...dating...?

 **Wanda:** Yes.

 **Y/N:** I suddenly fancy a jog too...

 **Wanda:** Y/N don't you dare log off.

 **Natasha:** Wait, you're already dating?!

 **Wanda:** Yes!

 **Wanda:** Wait what?

**Natasha has added Tony to the chat.**

**Natasha:** Tony they're already dating! 

 **Y/N:** What the fuck is going on?! 

 **Tony:** Before you two kill us, I asked Nat to flirt with Y/N to help get the two of you together...the sexual tension between you is ridiculous now! 

 **Wanda:** You're dead, Stark.

 **Tony:** We did it out of the kindess of our hearts! 

 **Natasha:** I can't believe we didn't know you were dating. How long?

 **Y/N:** Almost two months now...

 **Natasha:** I'm bringing vodka round. I want all the juicy gossip! 

 **Wanda:** Wait, do you like Y/N in...that way?

 **Natasha:** She's more of my sister...I love her to bits and I know she's safe with you. 

 **Wanda:** Thanks, Nat

 **Natasha:** :)

**Natasha has left the chat.**

**Y/N has left the chat.**

**Tony:** You guys aren't loud...when you...you know...

 **Wanda:** Oh be quiet, Stark.

**Wanda has left the chat.**

**Tony:** It was a genuine question! 

**Tony has left the chat.**


	4. Bucky/f!Reader: A Budding Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was quite a popular prompt so thank you to: Vick who posted it (and thanks to the anonymous who seconded it!) :)
> 
> If you have an idea, comment below and let me know!

* * *

 

Scenario: Bucky and the reader had a make out session in the gym but they aren't together still. They think the other Avengers don't know but they have all seen the footage of the gym and they tease them a lot! Thanks!

* * *

 

**Tony has started a chat...**

**Tony has added Natasha, Wanda, Scott, Sam and Steve to the chat.**

 

 **Tony:** GUYS GUYS GUUUYS!!!!

 **Tony:** Oh my actual God!

 **Natasha:** I can practically hear you squealing from my room.

 **Scott:** Dude I'm trying to nap! What the fuck do you want?! 

 **Tony:** BUCKY AND Y/N!!! BUKY AND Y/N!!!!

 **Steve:** Please don't ever spell his name like that again.

 **Sam:** What about them, man?

 **Wanda:**  I can actually hear you from my room, Stark! 

 **Tony:** Shut up.

 **Tony:** So anyway, I was going through the security cameras, minding my own business, making sure we were all safe annnnnd -

**Tony has sent a video clip to the chat.**

**Tony:** I came across this...!!!!

 **Natasha:** Oh this had better be something good.

 **Tony:** It is. Trust me.

 **Sam:** Last time I did that, I ended up with one of Clint's arrows in my ass. 

 **Tony:** :)

 **Tony:** Seen it yet???

 **Wanda:** It's loading...

 **Natasha:** Same here

 **Steve:** Oh...

 **Tony:** Did ya see it, Cap?

 **Scott:** Welllllll what do we have here...

 **Natasha:** I...huh...

 **Sam:** Oh it's like watching my lil sis go at it!

 **Wanda:** Are they even together? I thought Y/N was dating that guy...what was his name?

 **Natasha:** Luke. God I hated him. But no, they broke up a couple weeks back.

 **Tony:** We're kind of side tracking here, guys...Y/N AND BUCKY WERE MAKING OUT IN THE GYM!!! 

 **Sam:** Yeah, we all saw. Thanks for that!

 **Scott:** Wait...I have an idea...

 **Natasha:** Go on?

 **Scott:** Well, they obviously don't think we know...so let's add em to the chat and royally mess with them :D  

 **Tony:** I like the way you think.

 **Natasha:** They'll kill you when they find out.

 **Tony:** Don't act like you're not going to take part, Romanoff.

 **Natasha:** I never said that.

 **Wanda:** This is going to be fun!!

 **Tony:** Brb guyz

**Tony has closed the chat.**

 

**Tony has started a chat...**

**Tony has added Natasha, Wanda, Scott, Sam, Steve, Y/N and Bucky to the chat.**

 

 **Tony:** Why hello there. 

 **Steve:** Hi Tony

 **Y/N:** Hey guys! :)

 **Bucky:** How can I mute my phone? This constant beeping is starting to annoy me.

 **Y/N:** I'll show you later

 **Tony:** Yeah you will

 **Y/N:** What?

 **Tony:** Nothing...nothing...

 **Scott:** So, has anyone seen any good films lately? Thinking about having a film night with Cassie soon.

 **Sam:** What genre?

 **Scott:** Romance? Girls like that don't they? Or something that's animated...

 **Wanda:** There is a film back in Sokovia that might be coming out here soon. Secret Kisses.

 **Bucky:** Secret Kisses? Sounds stupid. 

 **Scott:** Anyone else?

 **Steve:** Inside Out! 

 **Natasha:** It's a Boy Girl Thing

 **Tony:** Romeo and Juliet

 **Sam:**  Man Up

 **Y/N:** Spy?

 **Bucky:** I don't have a recommendation...sorry

 **Scott:** It's all good! Thanks for the films, guys. 

 **Y/N:** No problemo :)

 **Wanda:** Hey, Bucky?

 **Bucky:** What?

 **Wanda:** How strong are you?

 **Bucky:** Quite strong...why?

 **Wanda:** No reason. Just wanted to know for the next time we sparred...you seemed to like lifting Y/N up a lot today...

 **Y/N:** oH MY GOD

 **Y/N:** YOU KNEW?!

 **Tony:** Actually, I knew, I saw the footage...I sent it to these guys.

 **Sam:** Y/N and Bucky, kissing in a tree

 **Scott:** K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!

 **Y/N:** I hate you all! 

 **Tony:** First comes love, then comes marriage

 **Natasha:** Then comes a baby in a baby carriage! 

 **Y/N:** yOU guys are SO embarrassing!

 **Bucky:** Don't let them get to you, doll

 **Tony:** Oho

 **Sam:** She's "doll" now is she?

 **Bucky:** I swear to God

 **Y/N:** Buck

 **Natasha:** Oh so it's Buck now?

 **Y/N:** NAT!

 **Natasha:** ;)

 **Y/N:** Seriously, fuck you guys. 

**Y/N has left the chat.**

**Bucky:** You guys are actual idiots. 

 **Wanda:** We're only teasing.

 **Sam:** It's what we do best. 

 **Tony:** That sounds a little dirty...

 **Sam:** Shhh

 **Scott:** Have you asked her out yet?

 **Bucky:** What? No!

 **Sam:** I think I speak for everyone when I say: WHY?!

 **Bucky:** Because

 **Bucky:** It's none of your business whether I ask Y/N out or not! It's our PERSONAL life. All of you need to just, keep out! 

**Bucky has left the chat.**

**Natasha:** Touchy...

 **Wanda:** I sort of feel bad...

 **Scott:** Wanna go tease them some more?

 **Sam:** Hell yeah! 

 **Tony:** I'm so in!

 **Steve:** I'm having nothing more to do with this.

 **Tony:** Wuss.

 **Wanda: ...** Another 5 minutes won't hurt...I guess...

 **Natasha:** Attagirl ;)

**Scott has left the chat.**

**Sam has left the chat.**

**Natasha has left the chat.**

**Wanda has left the chat.**

**Tony:** Sure you don't want to take part? I'll protect you from Y/N when she inevitably pounces.

 **Steve:** I'll watch. Protect your cute ass from Y/N when she lunges for you.

 **Tony:** Deal.

**Steve** **has left the chat.**

**Tony has left the chat.**

 


	5. T'Challa/f!Reader: Utterly Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the comments in the last chapter practically exploded with prompts (you guys are awesome!) I was practically spoiled for choice but eventually decided to go wiiith the lovely: QueenOfWakanda (Im_Your_Captain). Your comments made me smile :) I'm not sure, but are you a fan of T'Challa? ;) I have never written with him before so I can only apologise if it isn't great and that it's a little short!
> 
> Anyway! Just because I haven't chosen your prompt this time, it doesn't mean I won't write it, it probably will pop up in later chapters :) 
> 
> If you have an idea, comment below and let me know!

* * *

Scenario: How about him looking for his black panther suit and the reader is the one that has it! She figured it would be a way to get his attention without being too obvious #WhyNotJustAdmitToLovingHim...Dammit I love T'Challa 

* * *

 

**T'Challa has started a chat...**

**T'Challa:** My friends, I need your help.

 **T'Challa:** Hello?

 **T'Challa:** How do I work this thing?

**T'Challa has muted the chat.**

**T'Challa has unmuted the chat.**

**T'Challa has added Y/N to the chat.**

**Y/N:** Having fun on your own?

 **T'Challa:** Y/N! Just the person I wanted to speak too. 

 **T'Challa:** The Captain said he saw you carrying my Black Panther suit. 

 **Y/N:** Did he?

 **T'Challa:** Yes. 

 **T'Challa:** I do not mean to pry, it's just that I need it back. Mr. Stark said he would run some tests and give me some possible upgrades before our mission. 

 **Y/N:** S...sure! Are you in the facility?

 **T'Challa:** At this moment? No, I am on my way as we speak.

 **T'Challa:** Or chat...

 **Y/N:** I'll go drop it off with Tony now, your Highness. Please don't think I did this in any way to spite you..! 

 **T'Challa:** Y/N, it is perfectly fine. We are all on the same team, I trust you. If Mr. Stark or Mr. Lang took it however, then I would be a little concerned. 

 **T'Challa:** It isn't damaged at all, is it?

 **Y/N:** Your suit? The suit created entirely in vibranium...

 **T'Challa:** It is a nuisance to clean. 

 **Y/N:** Really? That's so weird...haha

 **T'Challa:** Did I make you laugh?

 **Y/N:** Yes, haha, you did.

 **T'Challa:** Good. I like hearing you laugh, it's a pretty sound. 

 **T'Challa:** Y/N?

 **Y/N:** Sorry, yes, I'm here. 

 **T'Challa:** Good.

 **Y/N:** I'll go and take your suit to Tony now.

 **T'Challa:** Don't. I'll be there soon, I want to check it before I hand it over. 

 **Y/N:** Oh. Okay.

 **T'Challa:** Are you busy today, Y/N?

 **Y/N:** Me? N...no, well I have sparring with Nat later but that's about it.

 **T'Challa:** While Mr. Stark is messing with my suit, I could take you for ice cream or coffee? As a thank you.

 **Y/N:** As a thank you?

 **T'Challa:** For keeping my suit in safe hands. So which would you prefer?

 **Y/N:** Ice cream, please...

 **T'Challa:** I fancy ice cream too. 

 **Y/N:** Good...I'll get my shoes on...

 **T'Challa:** Wrap up, it looks like it might rain.

 **Y/N:** Mhmm, I will.

 **T'Challa:** Oh and Y/N? If you want to borrow my suit again, perhaps I could help you get into it? It can be quite fiddly. 

 **T'Challa:** I will knock on for you shortly. 

**T'Challa has left the chat.**

**Y/N:** Holy shit.

**Y/N has left the chat.**

 


	6. A/N

Hey guys! 

So I'm actually thinking of adding scenarios outside of the chatroom....I'm not 100% sure yet so if some of you lovelies wanna give us some easy prompts, I can see how I feel with it and then we'll go from there? 

Hope you're all safe x


	7. Scott/The Avengers(f!Reader): Scott Needs a Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing this one, I hope I did it justice Alexa. I sorta loosly used your prompt (I think) and finally got to include Peter! Thanks for the prompt :)
> 
> This is a mix of chatroom and outside of it as by the end, the aspect of them all being on the chat and in the same room really didn't make sense...hope it works!!
> 
> Don't forget, if you have an idea, comment below and let me know!

* * *

Scenario: Hi I would love if you wrote a sick Scott and everyone takes care of him through the chatroom because #SCOTTLANGDEFENSESQUAD he needs love please thank you

* * *

 

 

**Scott has started a chat...**

**Scott has added Natasha, Y/N, Wanda, Tony, Steve, Sam and Peter to the chat.**

 

 **Sam:** Sup TikTak.

 **Scott:** Guys, I'm sick :( 

 **Steve:** Here we go.

 **Natasha:** Why did you add Tony?

 **Wanda:** Never tell Tony you're sick, Scott. Ever. I'm talking from past experience. 

 **Tony:** Scott, what room are you in?

 **Scott:** Mine, why? What? 

 **Tony:** Please stay in there, for all our sakes. 

 **Y/N:** Tony doesn't like germs. Or people tbh.

 **Tony:** Yeah, I don't play well with others apparently. 

 **Tony:** Also, what the Hell is "tbh?"

 **Peter:** To be honest...

 **Tony:** To be honest what? 

 **Y/N:** oH MY God, it's an abbreviation, Tony! 

 **Tony:** It's laziness. Why didn't you just type it?

 **Scott:** Guys!

 **Y/N:** Because...

 **Tony:** Ugh, never mind!

 **Tony:** Young people. 

 **Peter:** Old people.

 **Y/N:** Old people.

 **Natasha:** This is amazing

 **Scott:** GUYS I'M DYING HERE!

 **Peter:** Really????

 **Tony:** Tell me every room you have been in since your symptoms. I need to sterilize everything. 

 **Sam:** Is he serious?

 **Wanda:** Unfortunately. 

 **Y/N:** Like I said, the dude hates germs.

 **Tony:** I don't want to catch a cold. C'mon man, where have you been?

 **Scott:** Everywhere. I live here! 

 **Tony:** I'm gonna need a lot of disinfectant. Stay in your room Scott and no one visit him, he's contagious! 

**Tony has left the chat.**

**Y/N:** He cares deep down...

 **Natasha:** He just has funny ways of showing it.

 **Scott:** Yeah, feeling the love right now...

 **Scott:** Excuse me a second, I need to puke.

 **Steve:** He doesn't sound great.

 **Peter:** Is he actually dying?!

 **Y/N:** He can't die!

 **Sam:** Yo, kids calm down! 

 **Natasha:** Wanda how does it feel to not be the youngest anymore?

**Bucky has joined the chat.**

**Bucky:** Why is Scott passed out around his toilet?

 **Y/N:** Wait...what...

 **Steve:** Buck, where are you?

 **Bucky:** Scott's room...why? 

 **Natasha:** Oh dear.

 **Y/N:** Scott is potentially dying.

 **Peter:** Check his pulse!!!

 **Natasha:** Alright, you two are working each other up

 **Wanda:** Come with us, now.

 **Peter:** Y/N...I think they're talking to us...

 **Y/N:** But...

 **Natasha:** No buts, come on.

**Peter has left the chat.**

**Wanda:** I got Peter's phone off him. Y/N come on.

 **Natasha:** Don't pout at us.

 **Y/N:** BUCKY DON'T LET HIM DIE PLE -

**Y/N has left the chat.**

**Wanda:** Nice tackle

 **Natasha:** :)

 **Natasha:** Tony can buy her a new phone

 **Wanda:** Look after Scott, guys

**Wanda has left the chat.**

**Natasha has left the chat.**

**Bucky:** He has a pulse...

 **Steve:** Scott is sick. Tony thinks it's contagious so get him back in bed and get out of there before Tony sees you. 

 **Bucky:** Gotcha. 

 **Sam:** I'll make him soup.

 **Steve:** Get extra blankets too. 

**Bucky has added Tony to the chat.**

**Bucky:** TONY LET ME OUT!!

 **Tony:** No! 

 **Sam:** What the fuck?

 **Bucky:** HE'S LOCKED ME IN SCOTT'S ROOM!!

 **Steve:** Tony let him out. 

 **Tony:** No, he's infected!

 **Tony:** He sneezed! I heard him! 

 **Bucky:** I didn't sneeze you idiot. 

**Natasha has joined the chat.**

**Natasha:** Tony, piss off. 

 **Tony:** No!

 **Natasha:** Fine. Just don't overreact, you baby. Peter sneezed in Y/N's face and Wanda is currently keeping her from strangling him. 

 **Tony:** You 4 need to be quarantined with Bucky and Scott. 

 **Natasha:** It's a shame you can't see which finger I'm holding up. 

 **Tony:** If the world needs saving and we're all sick, what are we gonna do? NOTHING! So march into Scott's room and get yourselves settled. The common cold can last up to seven days.

 **Natasha:** Holy crap, you're being serious aren't you. 

 **Bucky:** Please keep me company. 

 **Natasha:** For God sake. 

 **Sam:** Wait, how much soup do I need to make? And how many blankets do we need to get?

 **Steve:** Enough for everyone.

 **Tony:** Everyone?

 **Tony:** ROMANOFF GET PARKER OUT OF MY LAB!!!!!!!

 **Natasha:** Too late, you're infected too. 

 **Tony:** Don't think I won't spray you all in the face with disinfectant. 

 **Bucky:** Try it.

 **Natasha:** See if you live. 

 **Sam:** Just think of it as a big sleepover. 

 **Steve:** I've made temporary beds for everyone and there's bottled water in the room too. 

 **Natasha:** Y/N and Peter seem to like it. It's cosy. 

 **Tony:** If we all have this stupid cold, I'm not staying in there for 7 days.

 **Steve:** When this cold kicks in, you'll be too weak to move. You'll stay where you land. 

 **Tony:** You don't get colds, do you?

 **Steve:** Just call me Doctor Rogers. 

 **Tony:** For God sake. This is gross. 

 **Tony:** I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR! 

Tony put his phone in his pocket and glared at his team members crowded in the room before him. Scott was still passed out in his bed with Bucky next to him while Natasha and Wanda sat between you and Peter. 

"Can we watch a film?" Sam asked from the floor. 

"Disney!" you suggested. It suprisingly wasn't shot down and you all ended up watching Aladdin. Tony, to his complete horror, sneezed an hour into the film and with a frown, accepted the blanket that Wanda offered to him. Not long after that, as you and Peter began to sing along to "Friend Like Me", Scott awoke with a start and looked at you all.

"Why is everyone in my room?" he weakly asked. 

 


	8. OPEN - POST PROMPTS HERE.

Hey guys!

So, as of recently, I have been getting so many prompts and it's starting to get a little confusing as to where they're hiding! So - this doesn't count if you've already posted a prompt elsewhere - if you have prompts, please comment them here from now on so I can keep em' all in one place :) 

Rules:

1: Please specify if you want the prompt to be chatroom based, scenario based or both, if you don't, you'll risk me going off with it and doing it completely wrong.

2: I will eventually write M rated prompts but until I state I am ready, please respect my wishes. 

3: Have fun! Don't be shy, honestly - if you want something writing, comment and I will eventually get to it.

Alright, thanks guys, you rock! 

Xo


	9. Wanda/f!Reader: I Am Madly In Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try something different today...and mix two prompts by two different yet equally lovely people and see how it goes...! 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely KawaiiMaximoffTwins who wanted something f!Reader and Wanda and to Carol, who prompted something with just that! Hope you like it :) Natasha is like Wanda's overprotective big sister. 
> 
> Aw, my catchy line doesn't work anymore...:( 
> 
> If you have an idea, comment on Chapter 8 and let me know!

* * *

Scenario: I love it :) could you write something with Wanda x female reader?/Do something like the reader is always with Pietro and Wanda have a massive crush on her but thinking the reader likes her brother, but actually the reader loves Wanda.

* * *

 

 

**Wanda has started a chat...**

**Wanda has added Y/N to the chat.**

 

 **Wanda:** Hi, Y/N :)

 **Y/N:** Hey Wanda! 

 **Wanda:** Are you still up for our guitar lesson? Tony let me buy a second one so we didn't have to share

 **Y/N:** Oh shoot, I completely forgot...! Just let me finish painting your brothers' nails and I'll be right down.

 **Wanda:** Pietro is letting you paint his nails? He never lets me

 **Y/N:** I can be quite persuasive, aha. Give me an hour? 

 **Wanda:** It is fine, we can reschedule, we cannot have you rushing when Pietro's nails hang on the line. 

 **Y/N:** I can do next Monday?

 **Wanda:** Let me know time, and we will sort it. 

 **Y/N:** Cool! 

**Y/N has left the chat.**

**Wanda has added Natasha to the chat.**

**Wanda:** What is wrong with me?

 **Natasha:** There is nothing wrong with you, Wanda.

 **Natasha:** Do you wanna teach me how to play the guitar? 

 **Wanda:** I am not in the mood anymore. Thank you anyway, Natasha. Think I might just go and see what the boys are doing. 

 **Natasha:** Right.

 **Natasha:** Just promise me you're okay?

 **Wanda:** Yeah. The girl I love doesn't love me back and she will probably end up marrying my brother. I am okay.

**Wanda has left the chat.**

Natasha sighed and got up from her bed, red hair tied in a messy ponytail. She needed back up before she went and beat the absolute crap out of Y/N. Someone who easily got under Pietro's skin. She just needed to beat Wanda to him first. 

 

"Clint!" 

He looked up as Natasha stormed into the gym and immeaditly raised his hands. He even started to scramble backwards as she came at him. 

"I didn't do it!" 

She frowned at him and huffed. She stopped beside Steve and Bucky who were watching them with amuzed expressions. She slapped them on the back of the head. 

"I need a word." she said. Clint still stood a little away from her, his eyes narrowed. 

"Just a word?" he asked. 

"Yes!" she snapped. 

"Wow, someone's snappy." Scott commented from the mats. He and Sam had stopped sparring when Clint stumbled across the mats and now, just like Steve and Bucky, were watching the scene in front of them unfold. Clint glared at him. 

"Do not say that," he hissed. "That's how people die." 

"Clint, come on!" 

With quite a bit of reluctance, Clint slowly walked toward Natasha and, when he was close enough, she turned on her heels and walked from the room. 

"If I'm not back in an hour, call Laura and tell her and the kids that I loved them." 

Steve nodded and patted his leg as he passed. 

"Will do, man." 

"Nice knowing you." Bucky said. Clint sighed and quickly followed Natasha from the room, near bumping into Wanda as he went through the door. 

"Hey kid,"

"Hi, Clint." she murmured. She silently walked into the gym and sat beside Steve, watching as Sam threw Scott over his shoulder. Everyone laughed apart from Wanda, who seemed occupied by a loose peice of thread coming free from her cardigan. Clint watched her sadly before Natasha suddenly dragged him away from the door. 

"Nat, what the fuck?" 

"I need your help to possibly commit two murders." she said simply. Clint's eyes lit up. 

"Who are the unlucky pair?" 

"Y/N and Pietro." 

"I'm in - wait, what?" Clint looked at her as if she had lost her mind. 

"Didn't you see Wanda a second ago?" 

"Yeah...I hate seeing the kid down."

"Well, blame her brother and Y/N."

"Why?" 

Sighing, Natasha took her phone out and reopened the chat from before. 

"Read that." 

Clint did as he was told and a minute later, he let out a little, "Aww,"

"Wanda is the literal definition of a love sick puppy, Clint!" Natasha hissed. "And Y/N, the useless idiot, is completely unaware!" 

"So what's the plan?" Clint asked.

"We find Y/N, kick her into some sense and hopefully cheer Wanda up." 

The two set off walking. 

"You can't force someone to like someone."

"Which is why I said 'hopefully' cheer Wanda up. If Y/N doesn't like her, she needs to tell her straight up. She'll be crushed but with our help, Wanda will eventually get over her."

"And if Y/N likes her?" 

"Then we may as well rename ourselves Cupid." 

* * *

Silently waiting outside of Pietro's bedroom door, Natasha and Clint could hear an exsissive amount of giggling and movment. 

"If I see them having sex, I swear I will bleach my eyes." Clint said. 

"Agreed."

In one fluid motion, Natasha opened the door and the giggling instantly stopped. You and Pietro were currently lying on the floor, he on top of you with one of your hands pinned on the floor as the other attempted to drag the nailpolish brush over his face. You both looked at Natasha and Clint. 

"Yes?" Pietro asked. 

"Whatever turns you on I suppose." Clint said. 

"What? Ew!" you gasped, kicking the speedster off of you. You hear Natasha growl from the doorway and a second later, she had you by the ear and hosisted you up. 

"You're coming with us. Now." 

"Like I have a choice," you snap. "OW!" 

When Pietro attempted to help you, Clint easily stopped him. 

"Stay down, kid."

You were near violently dragged from Pietro's room by Natasha, hand attached to her wrist and you tried to pry her from your ear. 

"Get off get off get off!" 

If anything, it made her squeeze tighter. You whimpered. 

"If I'm about to die, tell me!" 

She suddenly let you go and slammed you into a wall. 

"You."

"Me?" you whimpered. 

She slapped your forehead. 

"Are you stupid?" 

"Quite possibly."

Natasha glared at you. She was about to hit you again but Clint stopped her. 

"If you hit her anymore, Wanda won't be happy." he said. With a clenched jaw, Natsha reluctantly put her hand down. 

"Why won't Wanda be happy?"

Clint and Natasha look at eachother. 

"You're coming with us," Natasha said. 

* * *

Peering into the gym where Scott and Sam were still sparring, your eyes landed on Wanda who sat alone. 

"Go in there and tell her you want to learn gutair." Natasha said. 

"What? No! I - I can't..." 

"Why not?" 

"I can't say. Please, just trust me! I can't. Not yet."

"Y/N," Natasha warned. 

You sighed and licked your lips. 

"I can't beleive I'm about to say this." you nervously run your hand through your hair. "I love her, guys. I am in love with Wanda Maximoff and I have been since the day she saved my ass in Sokovia."

They both stare at you, their expressions unreadable. 

"The thought of being alone with her scares me. I don't know if there is a chance that someone as beautiful as she is will like someone as...lame as me." 

"So you don't like Pietro?" Clint asked.

"No...seriously, no one knows that I'm gay?" you ask, slightly irritated. 

"She seems to think you like her brother." 

"What? Why?" 

"You do spend a lot of time with him." Clint said. 

"Wha - well yeah! Of course I do. He's been trying to help me pluck the courage into asking her out. The thought of being turned down by her stops me everytime and I can't make things awkward on the team, guys -"

"You're going in there and telling her." Clint said. 

"No I am not."

"Yes you are." Natasha said and, almost effortlessly, she pushed you through the gym doors and slammed them shut behind you. Everyone looked at you and you froze like a rabbit in headlights. 

"H-hey...!" 

"Hi, Y/N!" Scott said from the mats before he got a punch in the face. "Dude!"

You smile awkwardly at everyone until your eyes land on Wanda who is watching you curiously. You smile, feeling your face blush. You bang your fist on the door and walk forward, feeling Natasha's and Clint's gaze on the back of your head. As you sit next to Wanda, you can't help but notice that her eyes are eclipsed by dark circles. 

She obviously has been losing sleep as much as you have. 

"Hey," you say again. 

"Hi,"

"S-so...erm," you mentally curse. "Your brother had me do his nails red." 

Her eyes harden. 

"Nice."

"And I think I owe you an explination..." your eyes immediately drop to the floor. "Erm - well, I've been hanging out with Pietro a lot...be-because, erm, I have been trying to work up the courage to...ask you out..."

It's the silence that got you and you were ready to bolt but when Wanda took your hand in hers, you peak up at her. 

"And where would we go?" 

"Erm," you gulp, you hadn't thought that far ahead yet. This wasn't supposed to happen for, at least 2 more months. "To the cinema. To see whatever film you wanted and then afterwards, we would get icecream." 

She smiled and your heart melted. 

"And what would you say if I told you I've been planning a date for the two of us for quite some time now?" 

You gasped. 

"But everytime, we either had to cancel or reschedule becuase you were with my brother." 

"I...I didn't do it intentionally...he - he was trying to help me get the courage to ask -" Your words cut off when she quickly pressed her lips to yours and you inhailed sharply. 

"Pick me up at 7." she said before she stood up and walked from the room. You could hear Clint and Natasha squealing as she opened the door. 

Your heart was still hammering in your chest and you only wished that it wouldn't give out before your date with Wanda.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if it makes sense...my brain is pretty sleep deprived so if it doesn't, I am sorry! I'll edit it soon!


	10. Peter/f!Reader: The Birds and the Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kallianacorus for this prompt, I had a lot of fun writing it :) I hope I did this justice! It was so much fun to do!! 
> 
> I keep thinking I'm forgetting a character...if I am, I'm sorry! 
> 
> If you have a prompt, comment on Chapter 8 and let me know!

* * *

Scenario: I'd love to see a reader/Peter where someone on the team catches them kissing... And suddenly the whole team is trying to figure out who is giving the shovel talk to each of them and who is giving the safe sex talk... (Basically the Avengers being overprotective of both Peter and Reader)

* * *

 

When Peter sprinted down the corridor, you were hot on his heels, bathrobe tightly wrapped around your still damp body. He skidded around the corner and near threw himself into the kitchen, yelling,

"SAVE ME SAVE ME SAVE ME!" 

Wanda and Natasha looked up from the breakfast table and watched as Peter charged towards them. 

"Who fro-" Wanda began to ask but when you came running into the room, her voice trailed off. You stopped for a millisecond, spotted Peter ducking behind the counter and charged. 

"Heads up," Natasha muttered.

Peter squeaked and bolted from his hiding spot just as you reached it. 

"Peter!" you yelled as you began to chase him and the both of you began to buzz around the counter over and over, much to Natasha and Wanda's annoyance. During your third trip, Wanda's eyes glowed red and suddenly Peter was on his back on the floor, his breath knocked out of him. You were about to jump on him when Natasha easily grabbed you and, after a few seconds of struggling, you gave up fighting her with a groan. She smirked. 

"What's going on? It's too early for your teenage-hyper ness." She asked as she and Wanda looked between you and Peter. 

"That Jackass deliberately flushed my toilet when I was in the shower!" 

Wanda's eyes widened. 

"Why were you in her room while she was showering?" 

Peter's hand slammed onto the counter as he dragged himself up. 

"Pulling a joke," he said as if it was obvious. "Duh."

You growled again and launched for him, somehow managing to free yourself from Natasha's grasp. Peter quickly threw himself back and took off, exiting the room in the exact same way you had come in. You weren't far behind. 

You managed to catch him when he attempted to push a pull door and, accidentally, slammed into him. 

"Oh shit," you muttered, smiling apologetically at him as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you're good." He murmured. He leant towards you and you stopped him by putting your finger on his mouth. 

"You're still in trouble." 

He grinned. 

"I'm sorry...I forgot."

You glared at him and when he grinned again, you couldn't help but smile. 

"Good cover up, by the way," you muttered. "if Nat or Wanda knew you spent the night in my room, they would have been scraping us off the sidewalk." 

"Gross," Peter laughed. 

You shrugged and let Peter pull you that little bit closer. 

"I'm sorry, babe, I really am." 

He leant forward and softly pressed his lips on yours. 

"Please forgive me," he murmured against your lips. "I'll make it up to you." 

You laughed and kissed him, his back bumping against the door as he held you comfortably in his arms. 

You just didn't know that Sam was watching you from the other side of the glass door. 

 

**Sam has started a chat...**

**Sam has added Natasha, Steve, Tony, Wanda, Thor, Bucky, Scott, Pietro, T'Challa and Clint to the chat.**

**Sam:** Guys, we have a serious issue!

 **Scott:** If it's a serious issue let me add Y/N and Peter...

 **Sam:** Dude no! 

**Scott has added Y/N and Peter to the chat.**

**Sam:** Dude! 

 **Sam:** For God sake. 

**Sam has stopped the chat.**

**Sam has started a chat...**

**Sam has added Natasha, Steve, Tony, Wanda, Thor, Bucky, Scott, Pietro, T'Challa and Clint to the chat.**

 

 **Sam:** This time, DO NOT add Y/N and Peter, Scott! 

 **Scott:** Sorry...

 **Sam:** Is everyone here? 

 **Wanda:** I think so. 

 **Thor:** I AM HERE! 

 **Natasha:** Caps, Thor

 **Sam:** Y/N AND PETER WERE KISSING!!

 **Scott:** They're too young to be doing that!!!!

 **Tony:** I'm sorry, what?

 **Wanda:** You are sure?

**Sam has sent an image to the chat.**

**T'Challa:** Oh my...

 **Tony:** I see tongue! 

 **Pietro:** It is like watching my little sister...

 **Natasha:** I think we believed you without the need of the picture!

 **Clint:** I'm shooting an arrow in their asses. 

 **Sam:** What do we do?! They're practically children.

 **Tony:** Do you think Aunt May has told Peter about the Birds and the Bees yet?

 **Pietro:** I can assure you that Y/N would most likely break your nose if you attempted to talk to her about sex. 

 **Tony:**...hey...Nat, you busy?

 **Natasha:** Sorry, you're breaking up on me...I can't hear you

 **Tony:** This is a chat

 **Natasha:** T...ny...you're...king up...

 **Natasha:** My connection...hit...

**Natasha has left the chat.**

**Scott has added Natasha to the chat.**

**Bucky:** Nice try, Natasha. 

 **Natasha:** I can tell you this right now. Teenagers do not want to talk to adults about sex. 

 **Tony:** Wanda?

 **Wanda:** No!

 **Steve:** But it's Y/N and Peter. They're too young to be doing this! 

 **Tony:** Everyone knows kissing leads to fondling...and then fondling leads to...

 **Natasha:** SHUT UP, STARK!

 **Wanda:** We know what it leads too

 **Clint:** Stop, don't say any more!

 **Steve:** Tony!

 **Scott:** LALALALALALALAA

 **Thor:** On Asgard we - usually - wait until marriage to fully commit. If you are not comfortable with Lady Y/N and the young Spiderling doing sexual acts

 **Steve:** We don't know if they are having sex

 **Bucky:** We need to know! If they are they need to know how to make is safe and consensual!

 **Thor:** Then perhaps they should become man and wife 

 **Tony:** Nope!

 **Scott:** NOT HAPPENING

 **Wanda:** That's worse!

 **Natasha:** Mini-Me isn't marrying at her age. 

 **T'Challa:** Hang on one second. Hasn't Y/N been ill lately? 

 **Scott:** She complained about stomach cramps and sickness I think. 

 **T'Challa:** Morning sickness perhaps?

 **Scott:** Okay, I think Tony just fainted

 **Steve:** Okay, we all need to calm down. Scott make sure Tony is okay and everyone meet in the main sitting room in 5 minutes. 

 **Natasha:** Sounds good. 

**Natasha has left the chat.**

**Wanda has left the chat.**

**Scott:** AntMan out. 

**Scott has left the chat.**

**Thor has left the chat.**

**T'Challa has left the chat.**

**Bucky has left the chat.**

**Clint has left the chat.**

**Steve has left the chat.**

**Tony has left the chat.**

**Pietro has left the chat.**

 

When you walked into the main living room and saw all of your team sitting there, you immediatly regretted it. Backing up straight away, with hopes that they hadn't seen you, you tried to hastily leave the room.

"I don't think so, Doll." Bucky said. All eyes landed on you and you stopped. Peter seemed to be begging for you to run with his eyes.

"I didn't want to intrude on your mother's meeting." The joke went down like a led balloon. "Oookaaaay...I'm just gonna..."

"Sit down." Tony said. 

"Do I-"

"Now." Steve interrupted. 

You sighed and reluctantly walked into the room and, sitting down beside Peter, facing your team mates. 

"So..." You glance at Peter who shook his head. "What have we done? I feel like we've killed someone we shouldn't have."

Steve stood and awkwardly scratched his head.

"So, erm," he cleared his throat. "we need to talk to you two." 

Everyone seemed extremely uncomfortable, including yourself and Peter. 

"Go on," he encouraged. "If we've done something wrong, you can tell us. We're sorry if we have -"

"Kid, stop rambling." Tony said and Peter immediately shut up. 

Natasha slid her phone onto the table. Both you and Peter looked down at the same time. 

"Oh crap," 

"Language," Steve said.

"Really Cap?" Tony asked. "Let's just focus on one thing."

"It was just a kiss, Mister Stark," Peter quickly said. "At least it wasn't anything worse." 

"Bad time for a joke, Parker." You mumbled as your team mates sit rigid before you. 

"So you've done things more than kissing?" Clint asked. 

"Why do you need to know?" You nervously asked. 

Both Natasha and Pietro spoke at the same time.

"Are you pregnant?" 

"Are you a virgin?" 

"Which one do you want me to answer?" 

"Both!" Clint, Wanda, and Natasha yelled. 

"No I-I am  _not_ pregnant! And I am not dignifying your other question with a response because it is my personal life! Why aren't you grilling Peter?" 

"Hey!" 

"Sorry," you mutter.

"Peter are you a virgin? We kinda know you aren't pregnant." Bucky said. Steve was sitting next to him now, his face as red as a tomato. 

"I-I-huh?"

"Hard isn't it?" You said. 

"W-why? I'm not sure what's happening." 

Tony cleared his throat. 

"Either way, if you're virgins or not, we're still having this talk." He clapped his hands together. "So, anyone wanna take the reins?" 

"No, go ahead," T'Challa muttered. 

Tony cleared his throat and looked at his team pleadingly. 

"The Birds and the Bees," Sam quickly said. You hide your face in your hands. 

"No, no, no, no, no!" 

"We," Peter laughed nervously, "we  _really_ don't need the Birds and the Bees talk...really..."

"Please stop!" you groan into your hands. When you peak up, you make eye contact with Natasha and Wanda and you quickly hide your face again. "This cannot be happening."

Tony slammed something onto the table, making you jump and when you look, to your actual horror, it's a box of condoms.

You're on your feet in an instant. 

"NO!" 

"Y/N," Steve pleaded, "we're trying to help you understand." 

"We know - we, agh!" You sighed. Peter stood up next to you. "Seriously, fuck you guys, you're not our parents!" You yelled as you and Peter began to backtrack from the room. 

"Don't walk away from us!" Bucky yelled as he and the rest of the team followed you from the room. "We are doing this because we care."

"It's just as awkward for us as it is for you." Natasha sympathised. 

"Trust us." Wanda added. 

"Oh I think we are more mentally scarred than you guys right now," you snapped. "A sex talk?! Really?"

"Just please, promise us if you have sex, or the next time you do, use these, please!" Tony frantically said, throwing a couple condoms at you. Your face couldn't get more red. 

"Don't throw them at their faces." Steve said. 

"At least if they use condoms, we know they're being safe...I don't want to be an Uncle just yet!" Tony replied, throwing another at you. 

"We are gathered here today -"

"THOR THEY ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Clint yelled. 

Peter slipped his hand into yours and dragged you back, deliberately picking up one of the condoms from the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Scott asked nervously. 

"Doing what Mister Stark told us too..."

You couldn't tell which one of your team mates looked more horrified as you and Peter vacated the room. 

"Run," you said to him and together, you both bolted.

Everyone left in the room looked at one another, some sitting back down while others - Tony - went straight to the bar to make a drink. 

"That couldn't have gone any worse," Pietro said as Wanda nestled into him. 

"You hardly said anything." Wanda pointed out. 

"At least we know they're having safe sex now..." Natasha sighed as she settled into the couch. "I have no idea if they'll speak to use now but at least we know they're being safe." 

Wanda snorted and rested her feet over Natasha's lap, who rested her hands on top of them and automatically began to rub them. 

"What should we do now?" Scott asked. "Now that, well the kids are getting-"

"Coffee?" Natasha quickly said. Wanda nodded and pushing her legs off of her, the girls stood and looked around the room. "Who else is coming?" 

Everyone raised their hands. 

"Tony you're paying." Clint said as they filed from the room. 

"What's new?" 

"Should we get the lovebirds something? Restock their energy and all that." Sam said. 

"Depends how quick it's over..." Natasha murmured. 

Tony shivered and Clint patted his shoulder. 

"Kids gotta grow up sometime." 

"So when will you give Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel need their sex talks?" Natasha asked.

Clint laughed and pushed Natasha into Wanda.

"My kids won't be dating till' they're at least 40." Clint replied. "At least."

"Lila already has a boyfriend," Natasha whispered to the twins.

"What?" Clint called out. 

"Nothing!" Natasha replied with a sly grin. "Nothing."


	11. Bucky/f!Reader: A Budding Romance Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the tables turned and the lovely anonymous (who was then seconded by lovely Vick) asked very kindly if I could do a part 2. So here you go! :) Hope you all like it.
> 
> Fair warning, there's a random part that I borrowed from Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens, I'm not sure if it works - let me know if it does and if it doesn't, I'll take it out.
> 
> A big thank you to: adlerre for helping me write the flirty parts :)
> 
> If you have a prompt, comment on Chapter 8 and let me know!

* * *

 Scenario:  In fact would you mind doing a follow up for it? Where bucky and reader decide to start dating and get their own back by flirting in the group chat to troll everyone else for teasing them? Bucky and reader decide to start dating and get their own back by flirting' in front of the others prompt outside of the chatroom if you wanted to. 

* * *

You were nestled into Bucky's side, almost hiding under a blanket as the two of you watched a horror film on the TV. You had always loved scary films but that didn't stop you from getting scared. Jump scares were the worst. As the music began to intensify, you automatically shrunk into Bucky, who chuckled and gladly held you close. The two of you hadn't noticed Steve and Tony walk into the room and raise eyebrows at your coziness. 

"Haven't asked her out yet, my ass." Tony muttered as Steve got out his phone and took a quick picture. As Steve started to walk back out of the room, Tony grabbed his arm and stopped him. "One second..."

He silently got to his knees and crawled towards the back of the couch, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. Tony had seen this film plenty of times and waited patiently for the upcoming jump scare that was bound to scare the living shit out of you. When it did and you inevitably shrieked, Tony popped up and grabbed your shoulders, causing you to scream even louder. The only downside to his plan was Bucky. Bucky with the insanely quick reflexes. He punched Tony square in the face and possibly broke his nose. The billionaire yelped and stumbled back, hand shooting to cover his bloody face. 

"MY NOSE!" Tony shrieked. "YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!" 

"Serves you right you absolute ass!" You yelled. 

"Be thankful that it wasn't with my left arm, Stark." Bucky murmured as he settled back onto the sofa. "Go get yourself sorted out, we're trying to watch a movie."

With an inaudible grunt, Tony fled the room, Steve not far behind. 

"You okay, Y/N?" Bucky asked. 

You nodded and resettled against him.

"Yeah, my heart rate is still going like mad but I'm okay." 

"Good," Bucky smiled.

"Thank you for protecting me." 

"Anytime, Doll." He kissed your head and you hummed happily. 

* * *

 

**Steve has started a chat...**

**Steve has added Wanda, Natasha, Sam, Scott, Peter, Pietro and Clint to the chat.**

**Steve has sent a picture to the chat.**

 

 **Sam:** What's this? What's this? 

 **Scott:** Ha, I understood that reference. 

 **Steve:** You're funny, guys. Really.

 **Scott:** We try. Is that Y/N and Bucky?

 **Steve:** It sure is. 

 **Wanda:** They need to start dating. It is getting ridiculous now! 

 **Peter:** Erm, guys? Sorry to interrupt! 

 **Peter:**  But...erm, Mister Stark just came past the lab with a bloody face?

 **Natasha:** That probably explains the yells I heard.

 **Peter:** I was going to blame you for it...

 **Natasha:** Excuse me? 

 **Peter:** N-nothing!! 

 **Natasha:** That's what I thought. 

**Steve has sent a video to the chat.**

**Steve:** That'll explain it. 

 **Peter:** It's just loading, Cap, sir! 

 **Steve:** Alright kid.

 **Pietro:** It has nearly loaded.

 **Wanda:** Mine won't work

 **Pietro:** Loser.

 **Wanda:** Shut up, Pietro!

 **Natasha:** C'mere and you can watch it on my phone

 **Wanda:** Don't watch it without me!

 **Natasha:** Get here quickly then! 

 **Wanda:** Where are you????

 **Natasha:** Muaha. Find me if you can. 

 **Sam:** While those two play hide and seek, has anyone seen the video yet?

 **Peter:** Mine has almost loaded :)

 **Scott:** Yeah, same here!

 **Steve:** It would have been easier to show you all from my phone. 

 **Clint:** Guys, I'm trying to sleep! 

**Clint has left the chat.**

**Natasha:** Crabby ass. 

 **Steve:** Come on guys, I'm getting bored here!

 **Sam:** Sorry...sorry...I can't stop watching it! 

 **Scott:** That crunch is  _soooooo_ satisfying 

 **Natasha:** Wanda fell off her chair she was laughing so much. Thank you Steve for filming that! 

 **Pietro:** Is she okay?

**Natasha has saved the video.**

**Natasha:** Oh this is going on YouTube and yes, she's still laughing

 **Pietro:** Good! 

 **Sam:** Are they dating yet??

 **Steve:** They're still denying anything. 

 **Natasha:** It's border lining ridiculous now. 

* * *

You nudge Bucky and you both watch as Clint padded into the room, beelining straight for the coffee maker. He looked pissed and you couldn't help but smirk.

"Looks like someone woke Mr Grumpy Pants up." 

"I swear to God, Y/N," Clint warned as he slammed his mug onto the counter. "That stupid fucking chat wouldn't stop going off!" 

"Chat?" you asked. 

"Mmm," Clint grunted as he poured his coffee. "Aren't you two in it?" 

"Nope," you reply, popping the p. Bucky shook his head and checked his phone. 

"No invite." 

Clint chuckled. 

"Ignored," he sung as he walked out of the room, steaming mug in hand. 

"Screw that," you laughed. "Buck, pass me my phone."

* * *

**Clint has joined the chat.**

**Clint:** Heads up guys, Y/N is going to add herself to the chat so if you're talking about her, hide it. Have fun ;)

**Clint has left the chat.**

**Natasha:** You actual ass.

 **Sam:** SPAM IT! 

 **Sam:**  GO

 **Sam:** GO

 **Sam:** GO

 **Wanda:** What do we put?

 **Natasha:** ANYTHING!

 **Scott:** I got it. 

 **Scott:** Among other public buildings in a certain town, which for many reasons it will be prudent to refrain from mentioning, and to which I will assign no fictitious name, there is one anciently common to most towns, great or small: to wit, a workhouse; and in this workhouse was born; on a day and date which I need not trouble myself to repeat, inasmuch as it can be of no possible consequence to the reader, in this stage of the business at all events; the item of mortality whose name is prefixed to the head of this chapter. For a long time after it was ushered into this world of sorrow and trouble, by the parish surgeon, it remained a matter of considerable doubt whether the child would survive to bear any name at all; in which case it is somewhat more than probable that these memoirs would never have appeared; or, if they had, that being comprised within a couple of pages, they would have possessed the inestimable merit of being the most concise and faithful specimen of biography, extant in the literature of any age or country.

 **Scott:** For a long time after it was ushered into this world of sorrow and trouble, by the parish surgeon, it remained a matter of considerable doubt whether the child would survive to bear any name at all; in which case it is somewhat more than probable that these memoirs would never have appeared; or, if they had, that being comprised within a couple of pages, they would have possessed the inestimable merit of being the most concise and faithful specimen of biography, extant in the literature of any age or country.

**Y/N has joined the chat.**

**Scott:** Although I am not disposed to maintain that the being born in a workhouse, is in itself the most fortunate and enviable circumstance that can possibly befall a human being, I do mean to say that in this particular instance, it was the best thing for Oliver Twist that could by possibility have occurred. The fact is, that there was considerable difficulty in inducing Oliver to take upon himself the office of respiration,--a troublesome practice, but one which custom has rendered necessary to our easy existence; and for some time he lay gasping on a little flock mattress, rather unequally poised between this world and the next: the balance being decidedly in favour of the latter. Now, if, during this brief period, Oliver had been surrounded by careful grandmothers, anxious aunts, experienced nurses, and doctors of profound wisdom, he would most inevitably and indubitably have been killed in no time. 

 **Sam:** Dude, the fuck?

 **Scott:** It's called Oliver Twist and it's by one of the world's greatest authors...

 **Y/N:** Hey guys

 **Y/N:**  Woh...wow, okay...didn't take you as a Dickens fan, Scott...

 **Sam:** Yeah I know

 **Scott:**... you uneducated tit. 

 **Natasha:** HA!

 **Y/N:** OMFG.

 **Pietro:** I'm enjoying this

 **Sam:** Seriously Tic Tac?! 

 **Scott:** I apologise, man. I'm sorry

 **Sam:** Fuck you. You better be sorry.

 **Scott:** I am. I am I am I am! 

 **Y/N:** So...what's with the big chunk of Oliver Twist?

 **Natasha:** It's for Wanda.

 **Sam:** Uneducated tit. Seriously? 

 **Wanda:** It is?

 **Scott:** I'm sorry!

 **Natasha:** She's trying to mask her accent...like I did when I joined SHIELD.

 **Y/N:** Makes sense. How's it going Wanda?

 **Wanda:** Good...

 **Y/N:** Good :)

 **Sam:** You will be, jackass. 

 **Y/N:** So I just came on here to let you know that Buck and I are going to get coffee

 **Peter:** Oh, can I come?

 **Y/N:** Let me ask Buck. 

**Y/N has added Bucky to the chat.**

**Bucky:** SpiderDork wants to tag along does he?

**Steve has changed Bucky's name to Buck.**

**Buck:** Hilarious, Stevie. 

 **Peter:** Yeah, I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate. And it's SpiderMan.

**Buck has changed Peter's name to SpiderDork.**

**SpiderDork:** What?! Seriously!! 

 **Natasha:** Wanda fell off her chair again

 **Y/N:** It's up to you Buck.

 **Buck:** Yeah. Sure. 

 **Buck:** Hey Doll?

 **Y/N:** Yeah?

**Natasha has changed Y/N to Doll.**

**Doll:**  TASHA! 

 **Natasha:** :D

 **Buck:** Wear those black jeans that make your ass look super?

 **Doll:** Of course ;) I better go get ready!

**Doll has left the chat.**

**Buck:** SpiderDork, be ready in 10 minutes. 

**Buck has left the chat.**

**Sam:** Did that just happen?

 **Steve:** It did...

 **Natasha:** I think it's time our newest member learns some spy skills.

 **SpiderDork:** But i just wanted a hot chocolate...

 **Natasha:** Come on, Spidey. Let's get you prepared. 

**SpiderDork has left the chat.**

**Natasha has left the chat.**

**Sam:** Uneducated tit...what kind of insult is that?!

* * *

You and Bucky walked a little ahead of Peter, who kept his head down while he tried to recite everything that Natasha had told him. His eyes flickered up when Bucky put his arm around your waist and you giggled. Peter was quick to get his phone out. 

 

**SpiderDork has sent an image.**

**SpiderDork:** We only left 2 seconds ago!

 **Natasha:** Good boy! Keep up the good work

 **SpiderDork:** Aw thank you! 

 **Steve:** Focus, Peter. If Bucky catches you spying on them, he probably will punch you in the face with his metal arm. 

 **SpiderDork:** Foucs. Gotcha. 

 **SpiderDork:** Oh!

 **Pietro:** What????

 **Wanda:** What's happening?

 **SpiderDork:** Uh...guys...how long is too long for a casual glance? 

 **Steve:** I have no idea...

 **Natasha:** I'd say about six seconds until eye sex but less if there's any lip licking. Why?

 **SpiderDork:** Well, we're at a solid 15 and there was a hair flip.

 **Wanda:** A hair flip?!

 **Scott:** Oh, it's getting serious!

 **SpiderDork:** We've entered the coffee shop. 

 **SpiderDork:** Aw, Buck is buying our drinks! 

 **Natasha:** I should hope he's buying her drink.

 **SpiderDork:** They have no concept of personal space...

 **SpiderDork:** And...it's weird...Bucky is normally...broody? Is that the right word?

 **Wanda:** Get on with it.

 **SpiderDork:** Well, he's laughing and smiling more than I've ever seen...his eyes are literally alight when he looks at Y/N. It's so sweet! Look!

**SpiderDork has sent a picture.**

**Natasha:** Aww!

 **Wanda:** Awww!  <3

 **Scott:** He's a Smitten Kitten! 

 **SpiderDork:** They've got our drinks

 **SpiderDork:** THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS

 **Wanda:** Nat spat her drink on me! Gross!

**SpiderDork has sent a picture.**

**Sam:** Wow, that's a proper hand hold. 

 **SpiderDork:** OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!

 **SpiderDork:** THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS AT THE CREAM AND SUGAR AREA AND BUCKY LOOKED AT ME, WE MADE EYE CNTACT AND HE PULLED AWAY!!

 **SpiderDork:** oh god Steve am I gonna die?! 

 **Steve:** No, you're not going to die, kid. 

 **SpiderDork:** Shit, they're onto me...gotta go! 

**SpiderDork has left the chat.**

* * *

"Are you two blind?" Scott nearly shouted. 

"What?" you asked. 

"You've been flirting all day!" Sam continued. 

"Well...when you're dating someone that's kind of what you do..." Bucky said and you swear half of your team gasped. 

"What?!" Steve yelled and it was his reaction that shocked you most. "You're dating?" 

"Yeah," You and Bucky said at the same time. There was a pause before they all came running at you. Natasha and Wanda attacked you with a hug while the men all patted Bucky's shoulder - Steve giving him a hug - and you couldn't help but laugh. Your team had their moments but it was times like these where you really did love them. 

"So don't be mad..." Scott said. "But we got a banner for this occasion..."

"You...can't be serious..." you muttered as you spit some of Wanda's hair from your mouth. The girls let you go. 

Laughing nervously, Scott disappeared around the couch and, with the help from Sam, the pair walked apart and held the banner up in the air.

'Congrats on the Sex!'

You burst out laughing, face going red. And when Bucky went to kill them, you quickly pulled him back and restrained him with a hug.

"Play nice," you said with a smile. "Thanks guys."

"Oh and the next time you want to spy on us," Bucky said. "Send someone who isn't as obvious with his camera."

"You knew?" Peter said.

"Yeah," you replied. "We knew."

* * *

The sign, much to Buck'y annoyance, stayed in the main living room for 2 months until it mysteriously disappeared and was never seen again. 


	12. Natasha/f!Reader: Netflix and Chill (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! 
> 
> Okay, so here it is! My first (okay second ever) attempt at writing smut...please don't judge me too harshly as it has taken me days to find the confidence to upload this. You can now submit M/E rated prompts (nothing too obscure please) and I'll try my best. 
> 
> Remember, if you have a prompt, comment it on Chapter 8 and let me know.
> 
> There is no chatroom in this chapter.

You're not really sure when it happened. All you remember is one night you weren't able to sleep, so you got up, padded from your room and collapsed in an irritable heap on one of Stark's expensive couches. Sticking the TV on, you went onto Netflix and began watching a recommended show, hoping that it would help tire you out. 

It didn't. 

About half way through the first episode, you were watching the screen intently and almost didn't notice Natasha silently sitting on the vacant couch beside you, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. You both watched in complete silence and managed to get through two episodes before Natasha got up and left. 

The following week at the exact same time, you drank hot cocoa that Natasha had made and got through the next three episodes, still on separate sofas. 

That was until the week after that when you came into the front room and saw Natasha sitting on the couch you normally occupied. She sat there waiting patiently, nestled snuggly under her blanket and when she spotted you, she patted the spot next to her. Which is how you both started your weekly tradition.

Currently on Season 3, Episode 3 of Orange Is the New Black, your head rested comfortably on Natasha's shoulder as her blanket covered the bottom half of your bodies. 

‘So,’ Natasha asked, sensing your slight awkwardness as Alex and Piper began to undress on the screen. ‘Whose your favourite character?”

‘Alex,’ you quickly replied. You shocked yourself at the speed in which you replied and when you caught sight of Natasha’s equally surprised face, you blushed a little. ‘What about you?’

'Red.'

You smirked, lifted your head from her shoulder and said,

‘Shudda guessed.’

Natasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
‘Do tell.’

You blushed again.

'It's just now you've said it, I can see why she's your favourite.' You quickly explained. 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at you.

'Want to hear my theory about why Alex is your favourite?' 

'Sure,' You replied, a little nervous. 

'You think she's hot.'

You blinked a couple of times and looked at Natasha. You knew she was good at reading people, but she couldn't be that good, could she?

'I don't think she's hot.'

'Lies.'

'Nat!' You whined as you shoved her. 'I don't think she's hot. Alex is a complex character that I happen to admire. I don't find her sexually attractive at all.'  
  
Natasha smirked.

'I never said anything about finding her sexually attractive, Y/N.'

'Crap.'  
   
Natasha sat up straighter, her eyes sparkling.

'You never told me you were gay!'

You laughed. 

'I'm not,' you said, 'confused with my sexuality? Yes.'

'Whose the lucky girl to confuse you?' Natasha asked and you bashfully pointed to the screen, just as Piper knelt between Alex's legs. Your cheeks shone crimson. Natasha's eyes nearly bulged from her head.  
  
‘Your first celebrity crush?’ 

‘Possibly? Her character is...well...wow.’ You bit your lip and when the scene changed, you blinked yourself back into the room and looked at Natasha. ‘I’ve never imagined myself with a girl before this fucking show and now...it has become a reoccurring fantasy...’

‘You’ve never slept with another girl?’

‘Nope.’

‘Kissed?’

You shook your head, and covered your face with your hands. 

'God, this is so embarrassing!' 

You felt Natasha wrap her fingers around your wrists and pull your hands down.

'It really isn't, Y/N.' She said softly, the TV behind you now long forgotten. 'It's sweet.'

Now it was your turn to raise an eyebrow. 

'You and I really must have different definitions of sweet, honey.' 

Natasha smirked at you again. 

'And now, on this embarrassing note, think I'm gonna go to bed...'

You threw the blanket off your legs and as you stood up, Natasha quickly said:

'Before you go,'

She stood up and when you turned back to her, she leant forwards and kissed you gently. You tensed slightly at first, not sure what to do, but after a couple of seconds you relaxed and began to kiss Natasha back. But just as you were finding your feet, the red head pulled back. Your eyes flickered open, lips still pouted slightly as Natasha watched you curiously.

'C-can...we,' you cleared your throat. 'Do that again.' 

Natasha was quick to comply. Grabbing your face in her hands, she pulled you towards her, briefly smirking against your lips before kissing you back forcefully, taking control. Her hands moved slowly down your body, fingertips drifting over your bare skin that wasn't covered by clothing. Goosebumps quickly formed where she touched and, lacing her fingers through yours, she gently placed them on her own body; a silent gesture to allow you to explore. As you battled with your brain to try and figure out where to move your hands first, Natasha's had drifted back onto your own body and, fingers falling under your shirt, they now softly tickled your hips. You gasped a little, which Natasha used to her advantage and softly running her tongue across your bottom lip, you gladly allowed her to deepen the kiss.

While her fingers now roamed freely under your - Steve's - baggy shirt, designing intricate patterns with her feather like touch, yours were still in the same place on her lower back. She bit your lower lip and you groaned into her mouth, following her when she pulled back and, lips once again attached, you could feel Natasha's smirk again. Arms wrapping around your waist, she pulled you back onto the couch, sitting so you had no other option but to straddle her. She pulled away. 

'Tell me to stop and I will, okay?' she said. You nodded breathlessly and eagerly kissed her once more. Your hands had finally moved and were slowly etching their way up Natasha's body while she continued to leave goosebumps along your back. Stopping at her ribcage, you wanted to go higher, fingers itching to do so but you were overcome by shyness so quickly that you nearly stopped all together. Sensing your hesitation, Natasha stopped kissing you again, took your shaky hands in hers and placed them on top of her breasts. Even through the fabric of her top, you could feel her slightly hardened nipples.

'They're - wow.' Was all you could manage.

'Thanks, grew them myself.'

You snorted.

'If you're not comfortable, Y/N, we can stop.'

You shook your head and squeezed her breasts experimentally. You both hadn't noticed Netflix asking if you were still watching.

'Nervous, not uncomfortable. Trust me.' You replied. She pecked your lips, then your cheek and then slowly trailed her lips down to your neck. Your eyes rolled shut and a moan escaped your mouth as Natasha peppered kisses on your neck. Hands sneaking back under your top, they immediately went higher until they too, rested on top of your bra cladded breasts. She gave them an experimental squeeze, just like you had and immediately began to rub her thumbs over your nipples. You moved your head to the side, giving her more access to your neck and the second she added teeth, your hips buckled. 

'Someone like that?' she asked. You nodded. 

'Biting and hair pulling,' you replied huskily. 'Just so you know.'

With a grin, Natasha removed one of her hands from under your top, attached it to your hair and yanked your head back. You gasped and when Natasha began to bite and suck at your neck, you moaned. 

'Oh my God,'

When she bit down harshly on your skin, you gasped and tried to pull away but she easily stopped you and you willingly allowed yourself to be branded by the Black Widow. Soothing the pain with her tongue, Natasha pecked the reddened skin before trailing her lips back up your neck until they were once again on your lips. Your hands moved up from her chest and now latched around the back of her neck while she fisted your shirt. 

'This,' she growled. 'Needs to come off within the next five seconds before I rip it off.' 

She let go of you hair as you lifted your arms and allowed her to yank the top over your head. Natasha blindly threw it somewhere on the floor as her eyes raked in your slightly toned torso. Without so much of warning, she quickly grabbed your ass, lifted you slightly and lay you down on the sofa, her body hovering over you, knees between your legs. 

'Hot,' she muttered before bending down and kissing your nipple through your bra. You gasped, one hand flying behind you to latch onto a sofa cushion as she dragged the cup of your bra down to expose your breast fully. She began to suck and nibble and all you could do was throw your head back and give in to the extraordinary sensations. Hands disappearing behind your back, she effortlessly unclasped your bra and in one swift movement, had it off your body and deposited it on the floor. 

'Is there anything you can't do?' You breathed. Natasha winked and began to attack your neck again with bites and licks, driving you crazy. Scarves were going to be your number one accessory for the next couple of weeks. She kissed you deeply as her hands ghosted over your abdomen and began to knead your skin. 

'Fuck,' 

'You chose a really good night to wear these, Y/N.' Natasha whispered into your ear. 'I couldn't take my eyes off your legs...and your ass...wow.' 

Her fingers began to play with the waist of your shorts, tugging them down ever so slightly before pulling them back up. She began to move down, trailing kisses down your body as she went until she lay comfortably between your legs. She stroked your slit, grinning when she saw just how aroused you were. 

'You're so wet,' she muttered as she placed a kiss on your inner thigh. You bit your lip and ran your hands through your hair as you watched Natasha. 'You're practically soaking through these shorts.' Another stroke and your hips buckled. 'Ah, ah. Good things come to those who wait.'

'Jesus, fuck.' You moaned as she kissed your hip bone. 

'I could easily take you like this, Y/N,' Natasha said while she kissed your other thigh. 'Push your shorts out of the way and ram my fingers straight up. I could have you coming in no time...'

You whined again. 

'But I want to taste you.' Natasha continued as she dragged your shorts down your legs. 'If that's okay with you?'

You nod desperately, eyes shut tight. You weren't prepared for it and you nearly screamed the entire building down when Natasha attached her sinful mouth onto your lips, licking you in long, hard strokes. You tried so hard to keep your moaning under control while Natasha used different techniques that had you withering under her in no time but the second she sucked on your clit, you threw your own hand over your mouth to muffle your cry.

'So loud...' Natasha muttered. 'I wonder...'

You watched with hungry eyes as she rubbed her index finger around you, gathering your wetness. Your eyes met as she slowly pushed into you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you gasped when she added a second. 

'Please,' you whined, 'I need...please, Nat.'

You both froze when you heard footsteps. Terror instantly running through your body, you went to grab your clothes when Natasha stopped you and clamped her hand over your mouth. 

'Shh,' 

She peaked over the side of the couch and watched as a half asleep Tony stumbled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She began to move her fingers inside of you, causing you to gasp against her hand. You frantically shook your head, silently begging her to stop. You don't think you could live with the embarrassment if you got caught. She curled her fingers inside you, hitting that sweet spot and her thumb began to slowly rub circles on your clit. You looked at her with wide eyes but she was too busy observing Tony who took three large gulps directly from the milk container before putting it back and sleepily leaving the room. She waited a few moments before removing her hand. 

'He could have seen us!' You growled. 

'You're so cute when you're scared, Y/N.' 

She hit that spot again and you gasped, hands clawing down her back. Natasha hissed. She began to pound into you harder, her thumb rubbing you more determinedly.

'Ahh! Fuck, fuck, fuck,' you whimpered as your walls began to clench. 'Natasha!'

Her eyes practically devoured the sight of you and it made this moment that much hotter. 

'Gonna come for me?'

You nodded frantically, loosing all control.

'So close - ah! So -' 

When it struck you, your arched your back and cried out, shuddering, Natasha's fingers still pounding into you. You collapsed down and with a smile, Natasha began to slow her movements until finally she stopped and removed her fingers. You lay there, naked on the sofa, breathing deeply, still in the after shock of your orgasm while you were peppered with kisses. Her hand accidentally ran over your sensitive clit and you jerked.

'Woh,' you laughed. 'That was...something.'

'Yeah? Glad you liked it.' Natasha replied, planting a soft kiss on your lips. 'You look exhausted now though.'

'Oh I am.'

'C'mon, let's get you to bed.'

'But what about you?' You asked as she helped pull your shorts back on. 

'Not tonight...' Natasha said. 'But if you wanted, we could make this a regular thing, like we have with Netflix.'

'Oh yeah?' You replied as you threw your top over your head.

'I'm not saying we end up having sex here again because it was risky -'

You smacked her arm.

'- but after a couple of episodes, we could go back to one of our rooms. I think a good fucking is what we both really need and then if we fall asleep, we're safely in a bed.'

You couldn't help but grin as you stood up, taking her hand in yours. She turned the TV off and looked at you.

'Come on.' 

'What?' Natasha asked.

'You said it yourself. We need a good hard fucking to help us fall asleep and you're still wide awake and I seem to be in your debt.'

Natasha leant down and captured your mouth in a kiss.

'Only if you're sure.' She said. 

'I'm 100% sure.'

Natasha smiled.

'Lead the way.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. T'Challa/f!Reader: Baking isn't Your Forte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AsgardianMagic for this prompt :)
> 
> If you have a prompt, comment on Chapter 8 and let me know! If you post them anywhere else, the chances of me doing them are very slim! So please, post them in the right area as I've seen some really good prompts floating about! <3 I'm not being mean, it's just easier for me to keep track with prompts and things. 
> 
> Sorry this one is a little short, I'm full of a cold but I really wanted to post something.
> 
> Now on Wednesday I'm travelling to Las Vegas for my partners 21st so I won't be posting for a week!

* * *

Scenario: Hi, do you think you could do a T'Challa one, that isn't a chatroom thing, where the reader (female please) is baking for the avengers or what not and she gets all flustered when T'Challa comes in because she has a crush on him. Super fluffy if possible too

* * *

 

You glared at the iPad on the counter in front of you as you helplessly hold two eggs in your hand. 

"Why aren't you making sense?!" you growled. You angrily huff and slam your hands down, remembering at the last second about the eggs and manage to cover your fairly new shirt. "Oh my God!" 

"Are you okay?" 

Your head snapped up and you instantly blush, mentally chiding yourself for looking extra slobbish today. 

"T'Challa!" you near gasped. "Wha - yeah, yeah I'm fine!" 

He walked into the kitchen and looked at the hurricane like mess around you, a smirk forming on his mouth.  _Those sinfully distracting lips._

"Don't you dare laugh!" you growled, pointing an egg covered finger at him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Apart from destroying Mr Starks kitchen. Does he know you're doing this?" 

"If he did, do you think I'll still be here making a mess? None of the team know I'm doing this...apart from you obviously." 

"So what are you doing?" He asked again as you attempt to flick a rogue piece of shell from your nail. 

"Well," you said, "Wanda's birthday is coming up and it's the first one since Pietro died...so I wanted to make her a traditional Sokovian cake...but I didn't know it would be this  _fucking_ difficult!" 

T'Challa grinned at you and then went to the sink, washed his hands and then came to stand at your side, his shirt sleeves rolled up. 

"Then let's do this together?" 

"You want to bake? With me?" 

"Yes, Y/N. If you carry on alone, I worry you might start a fire." 

You laughed. 

"Uncalled for." 

"Where is the recipe?" he asked. You point with your elbow to the iPad before going to the sink to rinse your hands. "This is quite confusing...you were right Y/N."

"Told ya," 

"I think we're better off starting fresh." T'Challa said. "Do we have enough ingredients?" 

"I think so." 

While T'Challa started to add the dry ingredients into a clean bowl, you got to work on tidying up a little. 

"You are a very messy cook," T'Challa said after a couple of moments. 

"I would deny but you're not wrong..." you replied as you dumped the remains of the eggs in the bin. He laughed and then added the ingredients into the mixer. 

"What's next?" he mumbled to himself. "See this part doesn't make sense..." his voice trailed off. "Do we even have any of...what ever that says?"

You looked at where he was pointing and shrugged. 

"I was hoping it wouldn't be an important ingredient."

"I'll go hunt the cupboards."

You manned the mixer while T'Challa hunted behind you. You were too busy trying to stop yourself from looking at his perfect ass, you didn't hear what he said to you. 

"Huh?" Your elbow slipped and the mixer suddenly switched on, flour clouding everywhere, coating the two of you. You hastily turned it off and sighed. "Fucking hell." 

He laughed again and brushed his hands through his hair, sprinkling flour down onto you. 

"Hey!" you giggled. He did it again for good measure and when you tried to run away, he grabbed your arms and pinned you to his body. The two of you made eye contact and something sparked. You swallowed nervously and when you heard a relatively small bang somewhere on the compound, the two of you jerked apart. 

"Yep," you said as you tried to make yourself busy.

"I will go find the main ingredient." T'Challa said.

* * *

 

The cake, surprisingly, didn't turn out too bad. Icing now all over your hands, you carefully dragged the icing pipe over the top of the cake. 

'How did you get all of that icing over your hands?' T'Challa asked, amazed. 

'What can I say?' you replied. Icing done, you put the pipe down and admired your handiwork. 'It's a special gift.' 

'You can say that again.' 

You narrowed your eyes at him and attempted to wipe some of the frosting on his face. He quickly moved out of the way but you followed him, backing him up until he bumped into the fridge. You smeared your fingers over his face, laughing and when he got hold of your wrists, you immediately stopped. 

'I hope you enjoyed that, Y/N,' T'Challa said breathlessly. 

'I did.'

His eyes flickered to your lips and you subconsciously licked them.

You tentatively leant up, stretching onto your tiptoes when, out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Wanda heading your way.

'No! Shit, Wanda!' You sprinted past T'Challa as she entered the room. 'Wanda no get out!" You charged and tackled her to the ground, Natasha watched from the hallway with an amused expression, butting in at the right time to stop Wanda from throwing you out of a window.

"What are you doing, Y/N?" Natasha asked you. You struggled to keep Wanda on the floor. 

'Wanda, stay down!' 

'I swear to God, Y/N!'

'Do not glow your eyes at me, missy! Nat help me!' 

She shook her head.

'I'm staying out of this one.'

'Surprise Ms Maximoff!' T'Challa called from the kitchen. Wanda instantly stopped wriggling - you don't know how you managed to keep her down - and as one, the three of you looked at T'Challa who held the cake out on a plate in his hands. Written squiggly in red icing, read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WANDA!

She looked at the cake and then to you, Natasha yanking you up off her so she could get up. 

'Surprise,' you said weakly. 

'Y/N wanted to make you a traditional cake for your birthday. I am amazed we managed this.' 

You were suddenly engulfed in Wanda's arms as she hugged you tightly.

'You are too kind, Y/N,' she whispered. 'And you T'Challa. Thank you.'

'I was only there to make sure Y/N didn't completely destroy Tony's kitchen.'  

'Destroy my kitchen?' Tony asked as he walked into the room. He took one look at the mess and glared at you. 'We had a rule, young lady.' 

 

 


	14. Natasha/f!Reader: Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I wanted to get one more up before I leave tomorrow. Thank you Carol for this prompt! Sorry it's a little rushed, I've got last minute packing to do!
> 
> If you have an idea, comment on Chapter 8 and let me know!

* * *

Scenario: Can I have some Natasha x f! reader? The reader is Tony's daughter and Natasha falls for her, but she was scare bc the reader is like 10 years younger and she don't want put the reader in danger, but then the reader gets really drunk and basically break intro nat's room and confess her feelings.  
Maybe some fluff  
Please happy end, and sorry for my broke english.

* * *

Being the second youngest Avenger meant that people automatically paired you off romantically with Peter.  You loved him, you really did but in your eyes, he would always be a geeky brother to you.  He protected you in school, helped you with  (and majority of the times, do) your homework, always had your six when your overly protective Father finally let you out on missions and when you both finally had free time? You would more often that not be found watching films on your Dad's Netflix with a gargantuan amount of crap food lying around you both.  
  
Perhaps that was why people thought you were an item? You were always together.  
  
You were both lying on separate sofas watching The Empire Strikes Back when your Dad and the others all came back from their mission. As usual, he immediately jogged over to you and gave you a big cuddle and chided you for spending your time lazing about in front of the TV. You shrugged, pushing Tony back a bit, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"Dad, you stink of sweat." You complain and he laughs while ruffling your hair.  
  
"Alright Mister Stark?" Peter asks from his couch.  
  
"We're good, kid. Hope you've taken care of my little girl." Tony replies. You groan in embarrassment. Planting a quick kiss to your forehead, he quickly vacates the room and you and Peter are able to go back to watching the film in peace.   
  
For five minutes that is.  
  
Scott and Sam came barrelling into the room, Scott holding something of Sam's but due to your position on the sofa, you can't see what. There's a yelp that is followed by a crash and you and Peter sigh at the exact same time.  
  
"Guys," you groan. "Shut it."  
  
"My bad, Y/N." Scott says a little sheepishly as he limps towards the sofas. "Watcha watching?"  
  
"Empire," you and Peter say in sync and Scott's eyes light up.  
  
"Oh I love this film." He perches on the only vacant sofa.  
  
"Tic Tac, come on, we got files to do." Sam says. Scott shushes him and wildly flails his hands in his general direction.  
  
"I like this part."  
  
Fifteen minutes later and your party of two has now become a party of four. 

* * *

You managed to keep your sofa to yourself while Peter now sat cramped between Steve and Bucky. Wanda sat on the floor near you and the second she did, your hand immediately went to her hair and you absentmindedly began to twirl her hair. You held your fort up until Natasha finally entered the room and the second you see her, you know your comfortable position is about to be ruined. You don't think much about it when the red head tickles your feet in order for you to move. You scream a little and jerk your legs out of the way and she sits next to you with a smirk. You stay in the exact same position and drape your legs over her lap the second she is comfy and when she glares at you, you smirk back at her. 

You settle back down, tense at first when Natasha rests her hands over you feet, but when you trust her not to grab them, you go back to playing with Wanda's hair. 

The Empire Strikes Back soon ended and before any of you can stop him, Clint grabs the remote and quickly chooses a horror film that he has been wanting to watch for ages. Every groans and when Wanda tries to make a grab for the remote, Clint sits on it and sticks his tongue out at her. 

"Child," you chide. 

"You are a pain." Wanda says and when he glares at the two of you, you both high five each other. 

"If this film sucks, Barton." Your dad sighs besides Sam. 

"It won't!" 

Clint wasn't wrong. The film was pretty decent. The only thing the bastard didn't warn you about, were the jump scares. And boy, did jump scares always get you. For the fifth time that hour, Wanda shrieks, Peter slaps his hands over his eyes, Scott jumps and you actually fly from your lying down position and somehow end almost on Natasha's lap. She doesn't have time to say a snarky remark because another jump scare happens and you physically cower into her, body tense as a bow string. She softly rubs your back reassuringly as you hide your face behind your hands. Peter attempts to do the same and tries to burrow into Bucky but he isn't having it and quickly shoves him away.

You miss the knowing look Clint shoots at Natasha.  

* * *

 

By the time the film finishes, Wanda is pinned to the other side of you as you both cower behind your hands. Clint sits calmly on the floor and smugly looks around.

"My work here is done." he says before jumping to his feet. He goes to walk past the three of you when Natasha suddenly sticks her legs out and trips the archer up. "Jackass."

Natasha smiles at him.

"Can I get up?" she asks you as you still have a firm grip around her waist. You reluctantly move and nestle up to Wanda instead, the two of you begin to giggle about the sheer stupidity of the film you had just witnessed. Natasha pushes Clint back to the floor before she gets up and walks from the room, Clint hot on her heels. 

"My plan totally worked," Clint said in a sing song voice as he tailed Natasha. "She was putty in your lap." 

"God, you're such an idiot!" 

"I am quite aware of this."

Natasha suddenly rounds on Clint and glares at him.

"I seriously regret telling you about my crush on Y/N."

He grins at her.

"I'm only trying to help set you up with her."  

Natasha shook her finger at him. 

"Oh no, no, no, you are  _not_ playing cupid. Y/N is 10 years younger than me! This silly fucking crush will go and Y/N can happily go and date Peter." 

"Age hardly matters -" 

"And when someone goes after her to get to me? Does that hardly matter?" 

"Y/N would most likely put up a fight." Clint replies.

"And then there's the matter of Tony. Her over protective douchebag of her Father. He would not give his blessing!" 

"Since when do you care what Tony Stank thinks?"

A smile pulls at Natasha's lips. 

"Since Y/N is his daughter."

Clint sighs and bounces on his feet.

"Nat, c'mon! I have never seen you like this, with anyone! Dating someone, especially in our profession is all about taking risks...come on Nat! Grow a pair of balls," Clint hastily backs away as Natasha goes to punch him, "and ask her out!"

"Clint -"  

"Besides...Laura really wants to help plan your wedding..."

Natasha raises her eyebrow. 

"Let's not scare Y/N off completely, yeah?" 

"So you'll ask her out?" 

"I'll think about it." Natasha replies.

* * *

 

"Tony?" Natasha asks as she jogs into the lab. He doesn't even respond so she slaps him around the head. He jumps slightly and looks at her. 

"What?" he yells a little louder than necessary. "Sorry, I'm a little stressed."

"Where's Y/N?"

He shrugs. 

"Last I saw she was heading to the sparring right with Peter. You're better off checking there."

"Thank you," Natasha says, patting Tony's shoulder before she exits the lab and walks straight for the gym. 

* * *

 

Since joining the Avengers, your fighting has really improved. It was currently 4 - 2 to you and Peter was starting to fight a little dirty. He threw a series of punches and then a kick at your ankle. You blocked them all and effortlessly hopped out of the way, spinning and roundhouse kicking him in the chest. He groans, coughing as the wind is knocked from him. 

He's desperate to gain a win and with a really heavy boot, he kicks you to the ground, grabs something out of his bag and webs your hands to the mat. You try to move and growl.

"You cheater!" 

He shrugs. 

"We didn't place rules." 

"Fine! 4 - 3, now get this shit off me." 

He smirks down at you and kneels next to you as he starts to tear at the webbing bound to your wrist. He's about half way through when you both make eye contact and without warning, he leans down and kisses you. It feels weird, border lining incest in your head. 

You break the kiss when you hear the gym door slamming shut. 

* * *

 

The team are out on a mission again. Except this time, Natasha is left at the base with you instead of Peter. You're thankful really, ever since you softly rejected Peter, it has been slightly awkward between the two of you. 

The only thing you weren't expecting, was Natasha's sheer coldness to you. She ignores you and avoids you as if you held the plague. You quickly grow bored with your own company one night and decide to raid your Dad's booze cabinet; choosing a bottle of vodka. You tentatively try a sip straight from the bottle and end up coughing violently as it stings your throat. So you quickly add some to orange juice. The burn is still there but it's more tolerable. 

"It isn't that bad..." you mutter as you nestle onto the sofa. 

It doesn't take long for the alcohol to take its effect. 

Stumbling through the base, you collide with walls and doors and giggle to yourself. 

"Natasha!" you sing as you rock down the hallway. "NATASHA WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

You don't hear her come up behind you but she suddenly spins you around. 

"What do - are you drunk, Y/N?"

You shrug and giggle. 

"Maaaybe." 

"Y/N, you're 19!" 

You shrug again.

"What are you gonna do?" you ask her, "arrest me?" 

Natasha glares at you. 

"Come on," she begins to tow you down the hall. "You need water and your bed." 

You fight her, trying your best to pry your wrist from her iron grip. 

"Nat, get off!" 

She ignores you. 

"Naaaaaaat!" 

If anything, she grips you tighter. 

"I LIKE YOU!" You yell angrily at her. She suddenly stops and you collide into her. You sway on her feet and hold onto the wall for support.

"How much have you drank?" Natasha asks you, her voice laced with concern. 

"Does it matter? I like you and it's...it's," you groan and slam your head against the wall. "Ow!" 

"Y/N,"

"Natasha,"

"I'm too old -"

"So? My Dad has been with girls my age and he's waaaay older than you." 

Natasha bites her lip nervously. 

"You were kissing Peter the other day."

You shake your head.

"Technically he kissed me. It was a...a spur of the moment thingy and now it's soo awkward between us." 

Natasha sighs. 

"But that's an issue for another day...I wanna deal with this first." You say. "Just please, tell me if I stand any chance with you. So I can move on, it's only fair." 

Natasha doesn't reply straight away and you can actually feel your heartbreak slightly. 

"I like you, Y/N. I'm just worried about the age difference a-and our jobs that this won't work out and -"

You shut her up with a kiss, your bravery shocking you both. 

When you pull back, your face is tinged green slightly. 

"I don't feel well..."

"I hope that wasn't because of this kiss," Natasha says as she puts her arm around your waist. "Let's get you sorted."

* * *

 

When you wake the next day, entwined in Natasha's arms, you groan. Your head is throbbing, your mouth is as dry a desert and the light...fuck why is Natasha's room so bright? 

"Morning," she murmurs into your ear. You groan and nestle your head into the pillow. "Your first hangover?" 

You nod pitifully. 

"Do me a favour," you say weakly, "don't tell my Dad...he would kill me." 

Natasha grins and pecks your head.

"Your secret is safe with me." 

 

 


	15. Natasha/f!Reader: The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back off my holiday :) 
> 
> I had a lot of fun reading your prompts when I got home and I'm already planning some :)
> 
> Over 7000 views? Guys! I am not worthy *bows* Seriously, thank you to everyone who has read and commented! Xo
> 
> This is a prompt I came up with myself as my partner asked me to marry her whilst we were away, so in celebration of that, I quickly wrote this (and becuase I'm jetlagged to fuck)!
> 
> If you have a prompt, comment on Chapter 8 and let me know!

Clint squealed with excitement and dragged you into a tight hug. You couldn’t help but laugh at the archers excitement and you quickly found yourself squeezing him just as hard back. 

When you were finally let go, Clint wiped a tear from his eye and looked at you.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this day,” he said. “My best friend is getting married!...Ooohhh, Nat! How the hell are you gonna keep this from her?! It’s ‘Tasha!”

“Which is exactly why I asked you, ya big goof. I need your help to make sure she doesn’t catch on.” 

“When are you thinking of asking her? Oh! How are you gonna do it? Oh, oh! Can I be best man?”

You pat the archer on the shoulders in attempt to calm him down.  

“Clint. CLINT! Buddy, you have got to calm it. If Nat sees you like this she is instantly going to know something is up.” 

“Sorry. I’m just so happy for you both!” He drags you into another hug and spins you about the room. When he stops, he says, “this needs a toast.” 

He sets you on your feet and sprints from the room. 

“FRIDAY?”

“Don’t worry,” the AI replies. “I won’t tell anyone either.” 

Clint promptly returns 15 minutes later, holding two mugs. You look at him with a bemused expression. 

“Tony doesn’t have any champagne, which is weird in itself but that’s a mission for another day...so we’re drinking OJ.” He hands you a mug and holds his own out. “Cheers. I wish you and Nat all the happiness in the world.” 

You grin and clink your mug to his. 

“I just hope she doesn’t catch on.”

* * *

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Natasha who clicked on first. It was Pietro, much to Clint’s annoyance. The speedster saw the two of you walk into the base, huddled together and whispering and instantly thought the worst. Seconds after you had left to Natasha’s engagement ring somewhere in your bedroom, Pietro shoved Clint onto the floor and began to flutter around him. 

“Kid!” Clint yelled angrily. But Pietro was just too quick for him. 

“You have a family! And kids!” Pietro angrily said as he continued to kick Clint on the ground. The youngster may have speed on his side but he soon fell into a routine, one that Clint was quick to pick up on. Anticipating the next blow to land on his back, Clint moved quickly and grabbed Pietro’s ankle, shocking the speedster and giving the archer enough time to floor the annoying child.  

“What the fuck is your problem?”

Pietro glared at him and was about to reply when Clint was hoisted back by Wanda. 

“For God sake,” he groaned while Wanda helped her brother up. 

“Barton you had better give a good reason for me not to throw you off the roof.” 

Clint groaned and rubbed his neck.

“It's a secret,” he said, “between Y/N and me.”

“She’s cheating on Natasha with him!” Pietro quickly blurted to his sister, who regarded Clint with wide eyes. 

“Wait, what?”

“Tell me he isn’t being serious, Clint. You have a family!” 

“No, no! I’m not cheating on Laura with Y/N! Where the hell did you get that from?”

“That is exactly what a cheater would say!” Pietro exclaimed. “You two were huddled together as you walked into the building, whispering things all lovingly into each other's ears.”

Clint glanced around before taking the Twins’ wrists and dragging them into a more private area. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he said, 

“Y/N is going to propose to Natasha.”

Pietro’s eyes nearly bulged from his head while Wanda covered her mouth with her hands. 

“Really?” She gasped. 

Clint nodded and looked at Pietro. 

“And what you saw kid, was us looking at the ring she had picked out. That’s where we’ve been all afternoon, she’s been trying to choose the right ring for Nat.” 

Wanda jumped up and down in the spot. 

“I have never been to a wedding before!” 

“Listen to me!” Clint quickly said. “Natasha cannot find out. Understand? If she does, Y/N will actually kill us.” 

The Twins nodded. 

“I won’t tell a soul.” Scott piped up from behind them, materialising before their eyes. 

“Are you kidding me?!” 

Scott awkwardly waved at them. 

“I was doing some tests...the room was empty when I started...when’s Y/N gonna pop the question?” He pressed a button and revealed a huge grin on his face.

“Two weeks. Now none of you call say anything, got it?” Clint said as he pointed at them all. 

“Yes,” Wanda said.

“Aye, aye, sir.” Scott replied with a salute. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” 

* * *

“Who should we add to the chat?” Pietro asked Wanda. 

“Everyone apart from Tony...Clint, Y/N and Natasha obviously.” 

“Got it.”

 

**Pietro has started a chat...**

**Pietro has added Sam, Steve, Bucky, Vision, Thor, T’Challa and Peter to the chat.**

**Pietro:** GUYS BIG NEWS. 

 **Thor:** Do enlighten us! 

 **Pietro:** Y/N IS GOING TO PROPOSE TO NATASHA!! 

 **Vision:** This is marvellous news.

 **T’Challa:** They could have their wedding in my country. 

 **Thor:** How do I make the face I am making on his? 

 **Thor:** : ₩

 **Sam:** THAT’S GREAT!! 

 **Steve:** I knew this day would come. 

 **Thor:** :0

 **Bucky:** Woo!!!!!

 **Peter:** Use the o, Thor

 **Thor:** :O

 **Thor:** Behold, I am shocked with delight! This is most gracious news!! 

 **Peter:** I’m so happy for them!! When is she gonna ask??

 **Pietro:** 2 weeks. We think. Clint didn’t say much apart from that no one can let this slip, understand? This is the biggest secret Y/N will ever keep from Natasha. 

 **Bucky:** So you decided to keep Tony out of it. Smart man. I like you. 

 **Pietro:** :D 

**Clint has joined the chat.**

**Clint:** Kid, you’ve known for 10 minutes!

“Incoming...” Wanda muttered before she jumped out of Clint’s way as he dived on Pietro.

* * *

You nervously paced the room as you checked for the 5th time that minute that the ring was still in your jacket pocket. When someone knocked on your door, you jumped into the air. 

“Calm yourself,” You muttered breathlessly. You opened the door and sighed. 

“Clint?”

“Well don’t you scrub up well? Can I come in?”

You open your door wider and when you shut it, Clint asked, 

“Got the ring?”

You nod and bring the box out of your pocket.

“I’ll take her up to the roof, where we will drink champagne and watch the stars...and then get down on one knee and ask her to marry me.” 

Clint grinned. 

“I’m so happy for you both,”

“I’m just happy she has no idea.” You replied.

“That’s a relief.”

“I know,” You laughed. “I thought she was going to find out for sure...between the two of us though, we can keep a secret all right.”

Clint nervously chuckled.

“About that...the gang kind of know...”

You glowered at him.

“EVERYONE KNOWS?!”

“Tony doesn’t...”

You launch the nearest thing you have to hand at his head, which happens to be a pencil sharpener. It taps pitifully on his forehead and falls to the floor. Clint blinks at you.

“Nat is bound to catch on now! For fuck sake, I’m asking her in an hour! Everything is sorted, Clint! I swear to God, if this gets ruined I’ll put your head on a spike.”

“Don’t ’t worry, no one is letting this slip. We promise you.” He kissed your forehead and gave you a hug. “Ready?”

Your heart rate suddenly picks up but before you can move, Clint has you in a hug. 

“What if she says no?” you whimpered.

“Trust me, she won’t.”

“But she still could.” You replied. “I’m calling it off. We’re not ready.” 

“Ready?” Natasha asked at the door.  Your heart stopped and you think you’ve managed to blow it yourself, but when you see her, you knew she was asking if you were ready to go. Dressed in a simple green dress and small heels, out of the two of you, she’s the more dazzling. Or so you think. 

You nodded. 

“Or am I interrupting a moment? I can come back,” She said sarcastically. You playfully shove Clint away.  

“You look amazing,” You said. Natasha grinned at you. 

“You look breath taking, Y/N.” 

“And this is my cue to leave...” Clint muttered. He pulled you in for one last hug before whispering: “If you don’t, you will regret it.” 

He vacated the room, whistling at Natasha as he did so. 

* * *

You don’t think you have ever been this nervous before in your life. These last few weeks had flown by in a blur and now you were stood beside the love of your life as she pointed out the different star correlations to you. 

“Isn’t there anything you can’t do?” You asked as you sip some champagne.

“I can’t read people’s minds. Or shape shift...or fire a bow and arrow that we’ll really...or...”

“Shut up,” You laughed. “It was a rhetorical question.” 

She smirked at you and as her gaze went back to the stars, you placed you champagne flute on the ground and gripped the ring box in your pocket tightly. 

“Hey Nat?” Your voice is shaky and you force it to stay normal as she looked at you. You take her hands in yours. “Since the day I literally came stumbling into your life, you have been nothing more to me than a friend. A friend who has been there for me more than anyone I have ever known. And when you asked me to be your girlfriend, I was over the moon because I got to date my best friend. These past years have been the best years of my life and it’s all because I got to spend them with you. And I just hope we have all the years to come to spend together...which I why I want to ask,” 

Your hands shook as you removed the box from your pocket and hastily got down to one knee. Pants were definitely a good option tonight. Natasha covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at you.

“Will you marry me?”

The silent seconds that followed almost made your heart stop. But when Natasha started to nod, you couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes! Of course I will Y/N!” 

You sighed in relief and with jittery hands, you removed the ring from its box and then successfully managed to drop it on the floor. 

“Shit,”

Natasha laughed and knelt down with you, picked up the ring and carefully placed it in your hands. She held them for a few seconds as they calmed down.

“You’re such a klutz.” 

“Shut up, it’s a loving moment.”

Trying again, you hold the ring and slowly slide it over Natasha’s finger. 

“Perfect fit.” You said. 

“Y/N,” Natasha gasped. “It’s beautiful.”

You smiled and captured her lips with yours, the tension leaving your body.

“You have no idea how hard this has been to keep secret.” You said as you pulled away for air. “I was so sure you knew!”

“I knew you were planning something. But because I could see how important it was to you, I left you to it.” 

You grinned and kissed her again.

“I can’t believe you said yes.” 

“We’re you hoping I didn’t?” She asked playfully. 

“Obviously.”  

She admired her ring as it sparkled under the light of the base. 

“I love the ring, Y/N. I’m never taking it off.”

“Good.” You replied happily. “I never want you to either.”

* * *

When you got back into the main room, the whole team, apart from Tony, cheered. The Twins were the first to you and they took it in turns to hug you both. Clint got there next and the second he saw the ring on Natasha’s finger, he burst out crying and hugged his best friend tightly. You both gradually made your way through the team, each member congratulating you as they went until finally, you faced Tony. 

“I believe congratulations are in order,” he said as he hugged you. “I wish you and Romanoff a happy and long life together.” 

“Aww, Tony that’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me!” 

“Yeah, don’t get used to it.” 

He hugged Natasha next and admired the ring.

“Wow, fancy.” He muttered. “Congrats, Red.” 

“Thanks,” Natasha replied and she slipped her hand into yours. 

“And can I thank everyone who knew? For not saying a word...you guys are awesome for that.”

Quite a few faced grinned back at you. 

“How many of you knew?” Natasha asked. 

Everyone raised their hands apart from Tony who looked around the room.

“Wait,” Tony said, slightly confused. “Why was I the last to find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you beauties wanna follow me at: widowbitessting (The Avengers,Baby!)
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe. Xo


	16. The Avengers/m!/f!Reader: What Is It Like To Sleep With The Avengers? (M/E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never done one of these before...I hope I've done it right! There's no specific gender for the reader so I'm hoping it sounds okay (I'm still new to this!)
> 
> I did struggle with some of them - so they will be shorter than the others. 
> 
> Thanks to the anonymous who posted the prompt to my Tumblr. 
> 
> If you have a prompt, comment on Chapter 8 and let me know! 
> 
> I've been itching to do another M rated chapter for a while as well.
> 
> M/E WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> I've changed the rating to an E overall as I don't want any of the younger readers to accidently stumble across some of these (and upcoming) chapters...

* * *

 

Scenario: This is only a small request but can you write what it's like to sleep with each Avenger (maria included) thank you!!!

* * *

 

Sleeping with Clint would include...

 

  * Foreplay. And lots of it.
  * Oral. You both equally love giving and receiving.
  * A mixture between nights where you make passionate love and nights where you fuck. Hard. 
  * Kissing.
  * Decorating one another's bodies with love bites.
  * He loves it when you are on top.
  * Calling each other pet names during.



  
Sleeping with Thor would include...

  * It being animalistic.
  * You could make a night out of it - he is a warrior after all.
  * Dominate but also submissive Thor.
  * Him loving it when you dress in Asgard clothing. 



  
Sleeping with Tony would include...

  * It being quite kinky.
  * And more often that not happening in his lab. That normally occurs when you turn up in his lab coat and your sexiest pair of underwear.
  * Semi public sex.
  * He would buy you endless amounts of sexy underwear. 
  * His hands constantly on your skin. And in your hair.
  * Tony becoming a groaning mess when you took control.
  * Tony constantly begging you to try anal. And then one time you let him.



  
Sleeping with Steve would include...

  * It starting after you slow dance.
  * You make those eyes that he just can't say no to.
  * You being in control quite a bit.
  * Him being scared that he'll hurt you.
  * Calling him "Cap".
  * Steve swearing. Quite a lot.
  * Passionate sex.
  * He wants to prove he loves and cares about you. 



  
  
Sleeping with Bucky would include...

  * Him calling you "Doll".
  * Just like Steve, Bucky would be paranoid that he would hurt you.
  * Kissing.
  * Lots and lots of kissing. 
  * Foreplay.
  * Him peeling your underwear off with his teeth and ravishing you.  



  
Sleeping with T'Challa would include...

  * Him loving it in doggy style (ironically).
  * But also loving it when you're on top, riding him.
  * You adore his abs.
  * He adores your lips.
  * He buys you gorgeous lingerie.



  
Sleeping with Scott would include...

  * Missionary mainly.
  * But he isn't one to decline other positions, just as long as he gets to see your face when you make those cute expressions.
  * You both indulging one another's fantasies. 
  * Yours happens to be a few from 50 Shades of Grey.
  * His mostly involve you naked. 



  
Sleeping with Sam would include...

  * A lot of kissing.
  * He likes it when you moan into his mouth.
  * His hands on your hips.
  * Sex doesn't always end up in bed, it could happen anywhere.
  * And the one the one time it happened in Tony's lab, you both swear to never tell him. 



  
Sleeping with Peter would include...

  * It being the first time for you both.
  * The pair of you being equally scared that it'll hurt. 
  * Peter being gentle and stopping every time you wince. 
  * Accidentally choking yourself the first time you give him a blowjob.
  * Peter saving up his work wages to buy to some sexy lingerie.
  * Accidentally knocking off Peter's "science-y things" when things get a little heated.
  * Aunt May knocking on Peter's bedroom door when he's going down on you and asking if you want snacks. That time, she doesn't come in.
  * When you try to make it kinky  (Ie: handcuffs), you inevitably lose the keys to them and Peter has to free you by trying to pick lock them with a fork.



  
Sleeping with Maria would include...

  * Maria always being the dominant. 
  * Hair pulling. 
  * Your eyes always roaming her body when she wears her field suit. 
  * Her eyes roaming your body when you strip tease for her. 
  * Maria ignoring the no touching rule when you finish your dance and pinning you to the bed. 
  * She demanding that you call her "Deputy".
  * You biting her neck and accidentally giving her a love bite. 
  * Maria glaring at you under her and giving your ass a hard spanking. 
  * You always have to count. 



  
Sleeping with Natasha would include...

  * Natasha giving you that "I'm going to fuck you" look - no matter where she is, and your legs instantly turning to jelly. 
  * Choking you as her lips attack yours.
  * Foreplay which feels more like torture. 
  * Biting and sometimes drawing blood. 
  * Back scratching during oral sex. 
  * Orgasming so hard, you swear you're going to pass out.
  * However, on the nights where you make love, you swear you've never had sex so passionate before.
  * Natasha drifting her Widow Bite over your body as you reach your orgasm. She likes to keep you on your toes.
  * Always ending on a deep make out session.



  
Sleeping with Wanda would include...

  * Giggles as you fall onto the bed.
  * Soft kisses and equally soft touches over bare skin. 
  * Wanda using her power to stop you squirming as she kisses sensitive parts of your body. 
  * The second she ties her hair up, you know she means business. 
  * Your favourite position being the 69.
  * Using your new sex toy the second you get into Wanda's room. 
  * Whispered I love you's.
  * Nights where Wanda is feeling particularly dark, she sits on a chair and watches while you squirm on the bed as she uses her powers to drag orgasm after orgasm out of you. 
  * Wanda causing you to squirt for the first time. 



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've forgotten anyone you want adding, please let me know (I think I have)!


	17. Dark!Wanda/f!Reader: Age of Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 8000 hits now?! Guys! <3
> 
> Thanks to Julie for the prompt. Not going to lie, I struggled a little (I'm struggling with all my writing at the moment actually - stupid jetlag!) Anyway, this chapter feels really rushed so I hope this is okay. I might come back to edit this...I'm not sure yet.
> 
> If you have a prompt, comment in Chapter 8 and let me know. (Especially dark ones, I want to try and broaden the chapters for you guys).
> 
> Yeah, I really do not like the start of this one - I really WILL be editing this in the future - I just wanted to get something up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, if anyone reads this (Kudos to you) and you want what Wanda showed the reader, comment and let me know in this chapter any suggestions because I'm struggling, my brain is too tired. Ta guys! <3

* * *

Scenario: Can I please request a dark Wanda plesse? One that's during Age of Ultron where the reader (female) is an Avenger and Wanda uses her powers on the reader just like she did on the others? Thank you!!

* * *

“Fortunately, I am mighty.” Thor shouted, deafening you and the team in the process. You winced before skilfully taking on a guard in front of you; blocking his punch with one arm while your other slammed against his neck and, igniting one of Natasha’s widow bites, you sent the guard spasming to the ground.   

“Wow, these things are good.” You muttered as you admired the weapon. 

“You’re welcome,” Natasha replied breathlessly through your earpiece. You grinned and moved forward, sprinting through the endless corridors until you rounded a corner and after seeing a flash of metal, you instinctively ducked to avoid being slashed in half by one of Ultron’s drones as it swung at you. You crumple against the wall as it raised its hand again but before it can do any damage, another arm is quickly pushed through its chest and its ripped almost effortlessly apart. An even bigger threat loomed over you however.

Ultron. 

He seized you by the arm and hoisted you into the air, holding you breathtakingly close to his terrifying face. You struggled against his grip but it only made him hold tighter. 

"You know," he speculated casually, as if he had all the time in the world. "I think I much prefer being an only child."

You could practically feel the colour drain from your face as he raised his palm at your head. It began to light up and you knew you're only seconds from death, your head to be nothing more than slimy remains on the wall behind you - 

Ultron disappeared and you fell with a crash back on the grated floor, head slamming painfully against it; groaning against the pain, you winced and watched as your Dad attacked Ultron with sheer anger. A rogue blast smacked the ground just left of your foot and you scrambled back and awkwardly rounded the corner you only recently came around. 

"Y/N? Where are you kiddo? Are you okay?" Clint asked. He sounded exceptionally busy on his end. 

"I'm okay, Clint," you replied as you shakily got to your feet. 

"The girl is doing something, Steve and Thor aren't responding." He paused for a second. "Now Nat isn't either. Get your ass to me now." 

"Rodger that," You replied quickly as you peek back around the corner. As Tony and Ultron burst through the roof your eyes quickly find Clint; he's up high as usual. 

"Clint," you said as you began sprinting again. "You said the girl is doing things to the team. What about her brother?" 

You leap and tackle a guard to the ground, making sure to smack his head hard against the wall as you do so. Unless they attempt to kill you, you prefer the more humane method. 

"I've lost visual. Keep your guard up."

Your foot skidded in a small pool of blood as you round a corner and as you mange to to pick up your speed again, a gust of wind hits you and the next thing you know, you're sprawled out on the floor. 

"I think I found him." You croaked as you quickly got up, gun raised. "Show yourself you son of a - "

Your gun flies from your hand and you spin a couple of times before smacking into the floor once more. A knee pressed sharply into your back and your earpiece is wrenched from your ear quite painfully. The boy is gone then and was now stood at the end of the corridor, making sure you watch as he crushed your earpiece against the wall. You get to your feet. fists clenching at your sides. He doesn't look to be that older than you and despite his speed, you think you could take him. You move into a fighting stance with all the determination to smack that cocky smirk off his face when he frantically looked around and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared. 

You paused - it could easily be a trick but at the same time, you're alone. In these maze like corridors. 

_If you’re ever alone on a mission and unable to contact anyone on the team, rendezvous at the ship or main building._

 

You can't go through these corridors alone, not when there are two enhanced lurking around. Clint would probably meet you at the ship, heck he might already be half way there. You pick your gun up from the ground and set off. 

* * *

 

Clint wasn't there. You ran into the quinjet and was faced with an entirely new challenge. Bruce was Hulking out and you were the least prepared to stop him from going green. He was hunched over and when Bruce felt your presence, his head snapped to look at you, his green eyes glaring at you. 

"Shit, shit, shit." You threw yourself back down the ramp to avoid Bruce's outstretched hand and you stumble as you frantically look around; eyes landing on the curtain of trees that surround the jet. Practically diving for them, you run into them and keep going until your legs ache and you're fighting for breath. You hear a roar in the distance and can't help but stumble to your knees in fear, praying that he won't follow you this deep into the foliage.

Minutes of near deafening silence passed and the tension in your shoulders finally began to let up. You just feel sorry for the people who cross pass with the Hulk. A few more seconds passed and you carefully began to edge back the way you came. You need a headset to contact Clint and you Dad. 

“See? I told you, you missed one, sister.”

Your gun is aimed in seconds and you peer into the curled branches but you can't see anything. You grind your teeth as you back up a little. They can't have followed you all the way out here. Double taking, you see a faint glow of red spilling from the darkness and you instantly bail. 

You need backup.  _Now._

The run back seemed worse. Branches sliced at your skin and roots that you avoided coming in, tripped you and sent you slamming into tree trunks. Yet you managed to make it back to the jet and after quickly checking the coast was clear, you darted inside. Throwing open the drawers that held the back up earpieces, you frantically picked one up but when someone grabbed hold of your wrist, you're yanked back and forced to look at the faces belonging to Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. 

The boy squeezed your wrist that little bit harder and pain shot through your arm, causing you to drop the earpiece. His sister watched you like a hawk, with large and curious eyes. They were almost hypnotic. 

"Destroy the rest of the earpieces," Wanda said to her brother, her eyes never leaving you. "Y/N Stark. You have no idea how long we have been waiting for this day." 

"What did you do to my team?" You snapped. 

She pouted mockingly. 

"Oh, you'll find out soon, don't you worry." 

You went to punch her but your arms were suddenly bound behind your back by her annoying older brother. Wanda takes a step forwards and pinches your cheeks between her fingers. 

"I would have much preferred this to be Tony," Pietro muttered behind you. His sister smiled at him.

"No," she said "This, this is much better." 

She softly drags her forefinger across your cheek, red tendrils following and you can't help but flinch. Wanda smiled.

"Poor little Tony Stark has no idea how much danger his little girl is in...and when he comes back, it'll be too late."

"So you're going to kill me? Over something my dad didn't do?" 

The grip on both your arms and your face grew tight and you cried out a little in pain. 

"Your Father had  _everything_ to do with what happened." Pietro hissed. 

"And we won't kill you just yet. I want to know what is in that pretty head of yours." 

You glared at her. Wanda removed her hand from your face and suddenly all you could see was red. You blinked a couple of times, dazed but couldn't move due to Pietro. Wanda was in your head - you could feel her pulling at your memories. You were secretly thankful Pietro had a hold of you because when your legs suddenly gave out, he stopped you from tumbling to the floor.

He gently put you down and as you lay there, unmoving; all you could see before Wanda's power took you away, were the smug smirks of the Twins. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologise for the trollop you just read...
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, if anyone reads this (Kudos to you) and you want what Wanda showed the reader, comment and let me know in this chapter any suggestions because I'm struggling, my brain is too tired. Ta guys! <3


	18. Natasha/m!Reader: Massages and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to JackSparrow789 who has posted a large quantity of prompts and due to the last couple of weeks that have been absolutely hectic, I decided to go for the, simper, prompt. Sorry if it's a little short. To be honest in this chapter, the reader could be any gender. 
> 
> QUESTION: For future chapters, if I chose to not use a specific gender for the reader, so it could be perceived as male or female, what would I put in the title? If that doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll try to explain it better in the comments. Thanks guys if you answer, you'll help me a lot! 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, if you have an idea, comment on Chapter 8 and let me know!
> 
> P.S. I really have a weird phobia/disliking to feet so I couldn't write the kissing part, sorry!

* * *

Scenario: Could you do a Natasha x male! reader where the two of them are enjoying each other's company (they're really good friends) and Natasha makes a comment about how her feet are bothering her. Being a good friend the reader gives her a foot massage by putting her feet in his lap. During the massage Natasha realizes that she has developed feelings for the reader since the reader is always taking care of her. Would like her to confess during the massage and for the reader to confess as well followed by a kiss. Would like all of this to happen during the message. The kiss as well if it's possible. Afterwards would like there to be some fluff followed by Natasha making a sarcastic comment how lucky her feet are that she is in a relationship with the Reader. Reader responds by saying that Natasha does have beautiful feet and gives a kiss to each foot before kissing Natasha again all while Natasha slowly blushes. After the kiss Natasha thinks how lucky she is to have the Reader in her life.

* * *

 

You’re not sure when you and Natasha became such good friends.

You weren’t even sure she liked you when you first joined the Avengers, the red head wasn't exactly welcoming towards you. But after you saved her ass on your first mission, it seemed as if you had passed some sort of secret test and she deemed you trust worthy of friendship. Wanda had reassured you, telling you that every newcomer on the team had been welcomed by the same icy persona until they did something to melt it. 

"What did you do?" you had asked Wanda. She only winked at you before walking out of the room to go and look for Clint. 

Once Natasha warned up to you, you quickly learnt that she, an incredibly dangerous spy, was a huge movie dork and loved nothing than to snuggle up under a blanket and binge watch film after film. 

You were currently watching The Other Woman - Natasha's choice - while her legs draped over yours as she absentmindedly ate popcorn. She stretched slightly and winced. It didn't go unnoticed by you.

"Hey," you said. "You okay?" 

Natasha smiled at you. 

"Yeah, yeah, my feet are hurting is all."

"It was a long mission, I'd be surprised if they weren't." 

"Mmm," she replied. She brought her foot to her hand and rubbed it experimentally, sighing when a little pressure was lifted. 

"I'll rub your feet for you." You said suddenly. She observed you with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I have been told I give amazing massages, if you're worried about that." 

She placed her foot back over your leg and wiggled her toes. 

"Go on then, Y/N." She said to you. Your fingers wrapped around her fluffy socked foot and gently you began to rub them. Her head dropped back and she groaned. "God that feels so good." 

You grinned to yourself and carried on, moving your hands up and down her foot. You hooked your fingers into her sock and started to pull it down but she stopped you. 

"Don't," she said, "my feet stink. You take my socks off and they'll gas you out." 

"I'll take the chance." 

You swiftly removed her sock and waited a couple of seconds before you sniffed the air and started to choke. 

"Oh my God, tell my family I loved them." You said dramatically before you dropped back onto the sofa. Natasha wasn't amused and she smacked your chest, causing you to groan and then laugh when she scowled at you. "I'm kidding, you grumpy ass. Gimmi that foot." 

She plopped it back onto your lap and you quickly got back to work; massaging her soft skin. You both settled into a comfortable silence and continued to watch the film and once you deemed her foot to be thoroughly relaxed, you tapped it and she automatically switched. She had a small freckle on her little toe and you couldn't help but smile slightly at it. Everything about Natasha was adorable. 

"Hey," she said. You looked at her. "You're staring at my feet." 

"I can't help it, your toes are just so cute." 

She kicked you in the face. 

"Guessing your feet are feeling better now?" you asked her and she nodded. 

"Much better. You weren't kidding before."

"About what?"

"Being a really good masseur." She said with a side smirk. "My feet feel privileged."

"I feel privileged. How many people can say they've given Natasha Romanoff a foot massage and lived to tell the tale, huh?" 

"I could probably count them on my hand." She paused before she spoke again. "So I have something I wanna tell you." 

"Shoot." You replied as you continued your massage. 

"You've always been there for me. Ever since your first day...you've been so caring and - and I admire you for that because I know our team isn't exactly the easiest to get along with...but you persisted, with me and I am so thankful you did because I class you as one of my closest friends...and maybe more...I...I -" You shut her up with a kiss and Natasha practically melted into it. She held onto your biceps as if her life depended on it. She pulled away and looked at your face, tracing your lips with her fingers. 

"You interrupted my speech." 

"I had a feeling I knew where it was going." 

"You like me too?" She asked. You looked at her.

"Are you kidding? Nat, you're utterly breathtaking - anyone who says they don't like you are lying out of their asses." She grinned and leant forward, pecking your lips. 

"So what do you wanna call this then?" 

You thought for a second.

"I'd say we're just two people who like each other...and I'm thinking after the film, we should go and get pizza. Just the two of us." 

"On a date?" 

"Yeah."

"Me and my incredibly relaxed feet would like that very much." 

You kissed her again, something that you could easily become addicted to, before wiggled her toes into your hand and you both settled into one another with your fingers tracing over her feet. 

This was the life.

 


	19. The Men/GN!Reader: What Is Their Favourite Position? (M/E - Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the annoymous (who I think requested the What Is It Like To Sleep With The Avengers?) who posted this on my Tumblr. As they haven't requested any specific gender or specific team member, I'll do something similar to the last chapter I did like this. Obviously, some genders won't match what I have written so I apologise. Also, I'm sorry if it sounded repetitive, I rarely write smut with males! 
> 
> M/E WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> If you have a prompt, comment on Chapter 8 and let me know!

* * *

Scenario: What is their favorite position to have the reader in? Expand possibly? Please, I love your M/E chapters!! 

* * *

 

**Clint's favourite position...**

Is the butterfly. He loves having your legs on his shoulders as he pounds effortlessly into you. This is where he takes full control and you're left to become a jelly of sensation on the bed, fingers tangled into the bedsheets beneath you. Clint also has a small foot fetish, which at first, you weren't too sure about, but when you're fucking like this and he starts to kiss your toes and suck on the ball of your feet, you're nothing but a whimpering mess and it really gets you going. You normally don't like to swear much yet Clint draws it out of you in near endless whimpers and when you eventually come, you're either shouting "FUCK!" or "Clint!" at the top of your lungs. He normally isn't far behind and considering you're trying to start a family, he more often than not ends up coming inside of you. 

**Thor's favourite position...**

Is you on top, riding him. He loves watching you slowly sink down onto him and adores the gasps you make when he deliberately moves his hips, pushing the last of his cock into you. Your nails will often rake down his chest while his hands grip tightly onto your hips and the closer you get to coming, the more frantic your hips become and when he adds his fingers to your clit, your eyes roll back into your head and it isn't long until your orgasm hits you and you cry out, shuddering. Once you're down from your high, Thor removes himself from you and you more than gladly finish him off in your mouth. 

**Tony's favourite position...**

Is fucking you senseless on any table, specifically in his lab - there's just something he loves when your back slams onto it and your legs spread wide for him. Also the danger of getting caught is a huge turn on for the both of you too. The table now creaks because you've fucked so many times on it but it just spurs you on. You're used to wearing skirts or dresses when you're in the mood to have sex in his lab, it makes the whole process easier and all Tony has to do is flick your knickers to the side before pushing into you. If you're feeling especially kinky, you even end up letting Tony fuck your ass. Due to the quick nature of your lab sex, minutes pass before you orgasm and Tony follows by finishing on your stomach. 

****Steve's favourite position...** **

Is him on top of you. Well, this is the one you prefer and who is he to decline your pretty face? You love watching those mouth water biceps as he slams relentlessly into you, over and over. You were proud to be his first, it made the night all that more special, although he did ask if you could cut your nails a little. You're a scratcher and a biter and as much as Steve loves this, your nails can get a little sharp. Steve always makes sure you're fully satisfied before you're allowed to help get him off. You normally end up on your knees and swallow every part of his come.  

******Bucky's favourite position...** ** **

Is having you up against the wall. His metal arm holds you immobile and you never thought sex against the wall could be so errotic, yet with Bucky Barnes, almost everything you do in bed...or rather, the wall, is errotic. With his metal arm groping your ass, his other one holds your waist and despite being technically on top, he is the one in charge. And denying you orgasms is one of his favourite pass times. You know exactly why he does it and you don't get the benefit until you hear the familiar sloshing every time he pounds into you and only then, will he finally grant you your orgasm. You howl as it squirts out of you and your toes curl as you feel it dribble down your thighs and onto the floor. He really love it when you do that and after a few more pumps, he's coming too, deep inside of you. 

****Pietro's favourite position...** **

Is the 69. There is just something about simultaneously preforming oral onto one another that he loves. He also loves the way you taste and often says that it is something he can't get enough off, which leads to him continuing even after you've come. You try to get away but his strong arms pin you to his face and even though you're over sensitive, he manages to draw another mind blowing orgasm out of you. Blast that exceptionally quick tongue of his. You get him back by clambering off him and sucking him, eyes never leaving his as you swallow every last bit of his come; some dribbling down your chin.   

******Scott's favourite position...** ** **

Is you lying spread eagled on the bed as he fingers you. He knows your body exceptionally well and is very familiar with your G-Spot. He draws it out, first putting one finger and then two and just to really stretch you out, he sometimes adds three. When his fingers brush that  _spot_ you know you're a goner. He automatically speeds up and you scream, hands clawing at his head until you come so quickly, you swear you black out a little. It doesn't end there. He adds his mouth then, that wicked tongue, and seconds later you're crying out again, your back arching up as a second orgasm hits you. You repay him with a hand job.

********Peter's **favourite position...**** ** ** **

Just like Thor, he adores you riding him. Seeing as you're both still quite new with sex (and after the failure with the handcuffs), you like to keep things simple. For now. You also love how passionate this feels, how tender it all is. You're both equally in charge and share kisses that help muffle your startled cries every time he hits the right spots. Sometimes Peter lies on the bed, others he sits up and you wrap your arms around his neck, eyes never leaving his. You rub yourself at the same time when you feel your orgasm getting closer and it helps you reach it that little bit faster until you're biting onto his shoulder to stop yourself from crying out. He comes inside of the condom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two will be up shortly. I couldn't think of anything for T'Challa and Sam. If I do in the future, I'll add it in. Sorry.


	20. The Women/GN!Reader: What Is Their Favourite Position? (M/E - Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! 
> 
> Smut warning.
> 
> If you have a prompt, comment in Chapter 8 and let me know.

* * *

Scenario: What is their favorite position to have the reader in? Expand possibly? Please, I love your M/E chapters!!

* * *

**Maria's favourite position...**  
  
Is with you withering under her, be it on the bed, the floor, bent over something or even one time in the elevator. When the mood hits her and you're nearby, you're bound to be dragged away and fucked into a moaning mess. Not that you have any issue with this; she gives you those eyes that just scream at you and you're instantly turned on. You hate the effect she has on you but you love it at the same time.   
  
**Natasha's favourite position...**  
  
Is one where your wrists are handcuffed to the bedpost and your legs are spread wide. Keyword here is domination. She adores it and adores the faces you make when you're getting close; she adores the pitiful whine that mewls from you when you're oh so close and she denies you release once more. You just adore her. Sex before Natasha was never this good. She also gets a little territorial, she enjoys marking you in blatantly obvious places for two reasons. One: she enjoys riling you up and this has proven to be one of the better methods. Two: she enjoys telling the world that you are well and truly taken by this fucking Goddess.  
  
**Wanda's favourite position...**  
  
Is right between your legs. The perfect advantage spot. Although the pair of you don't exactly class your sex life to be clarified under Dom/Sub, Wanda proves to have her moments where her dominant side shows. Sometimes it's through her powers, where she sits on the bed and watches with dark eyes as she makes you come over and over. Other times it is a simple gesture, or a stern look; keeping your legs pinned down to stop you from squiriming under her or a small sentence of words strung together that have you both blushing and gasping. Sex with Wanda is truly magical. 


	21. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm currently going through some personal/hard times with my family so updates could be quite silent for a little bit. I just wanted to let you all know so you didn't think I was ignoring any of you or being rude. 

Love you guys, be safe. 

And a huge wow, I didn't expect to ever get this many reads, you all rock x


	22. Author's Note

Hey,

Just thought I'd drop by and update you guys as we drive to the hospital. I'm not giving up with this story but I don't know when I'll return to it...basically we got told that today is the day we have to say goodbye to someone in my family and I don't deal well with this stuff since my mum died so please bare with me. I just wanted to update you guys because I've been getting some sweet messages that have made me smile. 

Please stay safe guys and I'll be back updating soon


	23. Steve/Genderneutral!Reader: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has sent their support, it really means a lot! It's been an...odd...couple of days and today is the first day where things might be able to get back on track…so I am determined to write something super duper fluffy and (hopefully) funny to try and cheer myself up. Hope you're all okay and thanks to kallianacorus for the prompt. Heck, thanks to everyone whose commented. 
> 
> Sorry if it's a little rough. 
> 
> Please, comment in Chapter 8 if you have a prompt.

* * *

 

Scenario: So I've been on a Disney movie spree lately and it resulted in a prompt idea... It would be (female or neutral) reader/*insert super soldier of your choice here*.  
Tony decides to play match maker by programming the tower to play Disney love songs every time the reader and super soldier are in the same room... Annoying everyone in the process... And it actually results in a movie marathon once all the Avengers discover that Bucky and Steve know very little Disney...I love the chat room + scenario combo, but I'm not sure what the chat would be used for so just scenario is good too...

* * *

 

Tony couldn't believe his eyes. 

He watched the two of you curiously over the rim of his morning coffee and continued to do so until Sam elbowed him sharply in the gut. And even then, it didn't stop his concentration fully as he observed you giggle and playfully swat Steve's arm. So Sam resorted to snapping his fingers in front of Tony's eyes which unsurprisingly didn't cause that much attention to the pair; mornings in the Avengers' Tower always proved to be exceptionally hectic. If people weren't arguing over who got the last of the cereal then there was bound to be an argument over something just as mediocre.

Today's argument was between Bucky and Scott and it was over the last pancake.

"Dude, you stare any longer and Pepper's gonna get jealous." Sam muttered. Tony just shot him a glare as Peter laughed beside him.

"You're not seeing that?" Tony pointed towards you and Steve with his teaspoon. Both Peter and Sam looked.

"Y/N and Steve?” Peter asked.

“As they have a conversation? Dude, did you get enough sleep last night?" 

Tony rolled his eyes and was about to reply when the three men all ducked to avoid an airborne pancake that was quickly followed by pained whines from both Bucky and Scott.

"Romanoff! God Dammit, I wanted that!" Bucky yelled to the redhead who only replied with her signature smirk. 

"No! I wanted it! Bucky you greedy egg, you've had 5! That would have been my second and I'm hungry!" Scott replied. 

"Get some cereal then!" 

Natasha rubbed her head and sighed, eyes drifting back to her book. "It's like working with children sometimes." 

"Agreed." Steve, you, Wanda and T'Challa all said union. As the two men began to bicker again, Natasha seemed to easily tune them out. Tony's eyes quickly landed back on you.

"Seriously, are you two blind?  _Look_!" 

They did as they were told and saw you and Steve now sat at the breakfast bar, chatting normally with Vision. 

"What? Our teammates enjoying a kind of healthy breakfast? Dude, you need sleep." Sam replied, patting Tony on the shoulder. 

"I don't need sleep," Tony snapped. "I want answers." 

And before Sam or Peter could react, Tony had bent down, retrieved the pancake from the floor and threw it straight in your face. The slap caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look between yourself and Stark, who looked a little sheepish. When your eyes locked, Tony let out a nervous laugh. 

"In my defence, I was aiming for Steve." 

"Jackass." You muttered as you took the kitchen towel from Vision and dabbed your slightly sticky face. 

"Tony, what was that?" Steve asked. He just shrugged. 

"My failed attempt to start a food fight?" 

Something dangerous flashed in your eyes.

"Oh really?" You said as you picked up your bowl of cereal. 

"Y/N..." Tony said anxiously. 

"Yeah?" You said as you walked over to him slowly, a sickly sweet smile on your lips. 

"This isn't gonna end well..." Peter mumbled, backing away from Tony. Sam quickly followed suit.

“Y/N don’t you fucking dare.” Tony warned as you stood in front of him.

“Do what?” You asked and before Tony could reply, you threw your half eaten cereal over him, jumping back when the milk sloshed everywhere. He shot up from his seat and groaned as the milk soaked into his shirt.

“You’re dead, kid.”

A piece of toast slapped into the back of his head and slowly slid down until it fell to the floor. Tony whipped his head around and glared at the culprit.

“That’s for eating my leftovers, Stark.” Steve said as he wiped his hand on the tea towel. Eyes narrowed, Tony grabbed his cup and threw its contents in Steve’s general direction; body freezing when he heard cursing in Russian. You covered your mouth with your hands and gasped, really fighting the urge to burst out laughing when Natasha looked up from her book, the remains of Tony’s smoothie dripping down her face.

“Seriously? We’re gonna be like children this morning? Fine.” She ran to the freezes, opened it and grabbed two handfuls of ice. “Who wants an ice bath?” Everyone in Natasha’s vicinity near threw themselves back and that’s when all hell broke loose. Peter was Natasha’s first victim and shrieked quite loudly when the ice went down the front of his shirt. Bucky and Scott were actually now fighting one another with the mushy remains of a pancake they took off a plate while Bruce and the Vision cautiously backed up, not wanting to really get involved. You and Tony were at a stand off, you armed with nothing while Tony held a small handful of your soggy cereal.

“This is called payback, Sweetness.”

You ducked in time to avoid a face full of sloppy cereal. Only to look behind you and see it had hit Wanda instead.

“Uh oh.” You muttered as you backed away from her. She glared at you and Tony and noticed the current food fight happening around you. You quickly pointed at Tony and darted, leaving him to his demise. Food and drink was flying all over the place and you gasped when orange juice sloshed all down your back.

“Sorry, Y/N! I was trying to get Pietro.” Clint said as he passed you. “Quick Bastard.”

You just laughed and continued moving, ducking and dodging when needed.

“Y/N!” Tony yelled, running straight at you. “I’ve got something here with your name on it!”

Adrenaline shot through you and you sprinted away. Only to thud into Peter who dragged you to the floor.

“I got her, Mr Stark!”

“Peter!” You laughed as you wrestled with him on the floor. Scott and Bucky weren’t far away from you. “Get off!”

You didn't notice that he slipped your phone from out of your back pocket as you wiggled underneath him. A shadow loomed over the two of you and you both stopped to look up.

“H-hey…Tony…” He lifted up a bag of flour. “No, no, no!” You dragged Peter up just as Tony threw the flour down. It puffed into a cloud around the two of you and you couldn’t help but laugh. It had been a while since you and the team were able to have some fun. Tony was laughing as well as he helped you and Peter up from the floor and you watched just in time to see Natasha squirt whip cream in Wanda’s face. Around you it was sheer chaos. But the room was also filled with laughter and as you shook the flour from your H/C hair; you couldn’t feel happier.

You didn’t see Peter hand your phone to Tony.

* * *

**Y/N has started a chatroom…**

**Y/N has added Steve to the chat.**

**Y/N:** Hey!

 **Steve:** Hey Y/N, how are you?

 **Y/N:** I’m goooood, just trying to wash the flour out of my hair LOL!

 **Y/N:** I mean like, this is my sixth shower and the stuff is still in my hair!!

 **Steve:** I can imagine it’s quite difficult with the length of your hair.

 **Y/N:** aHA! You’re so funny, Stevie!

 **Y/N:** Actually, Stevieeeee…would you mind helping me? Pretty please? I’ll reward you…

 **Steve:** Y/N, I don’t think…

 **Y/N:** Please? I think it would come out so quickly if there was another set of hands…

 **Steve:** Okay. Let me scrape the rest of the food from my hair and I’ll be right over.

 **Y/N:** Yay! Thank you! Oh and could you wear that white shirt that makes your abs look hot AF? Give me something to ogle while you sort me out.

“Tony?”

He looked up from the phone in his hand and smiled at Wanda.

“What?”

“Is that Y/N’s phone?” she asked.

“No…it’s mine.”

Wanda rolled her eyes.

“GIRLS, I FOUND IT!” She screamed and before Tony could make his escape, the phone was snatched from his hands and he was suddenly airborne. When you and Natasha jogged into the room, you were greeted by seeing Tony dangling upside down from the celling, his arms crossed over his chest.

“This isn’t funny, Maximoff.” He growled. “Let me down.”

“On the contrary, Tony,” Wanda replied as she took a picture. “This is hysterical.”

When you got hold of your phone, you looked at it and nearly hurled the thing at Tony.

“You started a fucking chat with Steve?!” You yelled. “Y-you called him STEVIE?!”

Natasha burst out laughing.

“Wanda, keep him up there all night. Let the ass suffer.”

You stormed from the room, face as red as Natasha’s hair. You couldn’t fucking believe it. Why the hell would he do that? Okay, fair point, it was Stark but you never thought he would stoop that low –

“Y/N?”

“Steve?”

“I was…on my way to help you wash your hair but it looks like you got it all…”

You blushed even more.

“I-I-I…” Words died in your mouth. Crap, he was wearing the white shirt. “I have to go.”

* * *

 

It was your own fault for assuming that the humiliation was going to stop there. But you were wrong. So fucking wrong. You’re not even sure how Stark did it to be honest, and you mentally gave him kudos for the creativity, but you were still going to kill him.

It had been going on for three days.

On the first day you just assumed it was a fluke. You were heading back to your room like you did every morning after your run and waited patiently for the elevator to take you to your level. The doors finally opened and you froze, smiling shyly up at Steve who seemed equally startled. That was when Love is an Open Door from Tangled blasted from some hidden speakers; which caused the two of you to blush, stammer quick goodbyes and hastily leave.

The second day it happened, you were sparring with Natasha and Wanda. You’d been at it for nearly an hour and your entire body was covered in sweat as you blocked a punch from Wanda and managed to boot Natasha back. You were in the zone. And you were winning for the first time in your life against your two-team mates. All you had to do was last another couple of seconds and –

“I can show you the world.”

“What?” Concentration broken, you looked around.

“Shining, shimmering, splendid –”

“Is that from Aladdin?” Natasha asked. Wanda nodded.

“…let your heart decide?”

You spotted Steve, frozen in the doorway as he too looked around for the source of music.

“Scott! Turn your music down!” Natasha yelled. She tapped Wanda’s arm and nodded towards you; your eyes were still locked on Steve.

“A whole new world, a fantastic point of view…”

Wanda kicked the back of your leg and Natasha swiftly brought you down.

When it happened on the third day, you knew Stark was somehow involved. It was late. But for some reason you had woken up and just couldn’t get back to sleep. So you shuffled out of your warm bed and padded silently from your room, heading for the communal kitchen for warm milk. When you opened the fridge, it engulfed you in the soft orange glow as you retrieved the milk carton. You poured some into your favourite mug, put it in the microwave and placed the milk back into the refrigerator. You stood there in the dark and near complete silence, sighing contentedly. You always did love the night.

When the microwave beeped, you opened the door and retrieved your milk; sipping at it as you started to leave the kitchen when…

“Can you feel the love tonight?” It blasted out at full volume, causing you to scream, drop your mug of milk and make your heart temporarily stop. Steve awoke from the sofa with a violet jerk and quickly look around the room, causing you to scream again. “The peace the evening brings…”

“Y/N?” He said a little groggily.

“Oh my God, I did not know you were there, Steve!” You clutched your chest as you heard him get up and switch the lights on. You had to blink a couple times to make your eyes adjust.

“But how to make her see, the truth about my past, impossible, she’d turn away from me.”

“How do we turn it off?” You yelled, hands covering your ears.

“I don’t know!” Steve shouted back as the pair of you darted around the room to try and find the source. You had no such luck.

“Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings, the world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things.”

“Guys, if you wanna watch The Lion King, at least do it quietly, c’mon.” Peter said sleepily as he walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. “I’ve got school in two hours.”

“Peter we are not watching The Lion King!” You yelled as you slammed your hands down on one of Tony’s speakers. “It just started playing!”

The search party of three soon became nearly the entire team, as one by one they filed into the room like half asleep zombies.

“Wait!” Natasha said as she stopped looking. “You’ve never seen The Lion King?”

Steve shook his head.

“Neither has Buck.” He quickly replied.

“Thanks man.”

“Have you guys seen any Disney films?” Bruce asked. The two shook their heads.

But before they could reply, Tony finally strode into the room, looking well rested.

“You.” You glowered at him as Kiss the Girl now started to play. He couldn’t stop the Cheshire cat grin from forming on his lips, which was the last straw. You lunged at him but was held back by Pietro. “You jackass! I know you’re the reason behind these stupid Disney songs!”

“Y/N don’t assume –” The Vision started.

“Oh, you caught me.” Tony said smugly. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a remote and stopped the music.

“Thank God.” A few of you muttered.

“Did my cunning plan work?” He asked.

“Plan for what?” You asked irritated. “To piss us all off?”

“No. For you and Capsicle. I’m trying to help you to get together so we don’t have to watch you two have eye sex every day.”

You growled at him.

“You. Are. Not. Cupid!” You hissed.

“Steve, have you ever seen Lilo and Stitch?” Natasha asked, causing you to nearly get whiplash from the sudden change in topic.

“No.”

“Bucky?” she asked.

“Nope.”

“Okay, this is actually a crime against humanity. Everyone sit down, we’re having a Disney Marathon.”

Natasha received a mixed response, ranging from groans to excited cheers.

“I can’t guys…” Peter said as he tried to back out. He bumped into Rhodey.

“Oh no you don’t. This is educational, so sit.” He pushed Peter down and sat next to him. Tony was completely baffled but he sat down as well. Once the entire team were settled on the sofas, various snacks and drinks laid out before you. No one really cared that it was nearly 4 in the morning. Except Peter. Natasha picked up the remote and after a couple of moments, selected The Lion King and nestled into Clint and Wanda.

“You’re in for a treat, boys.”

15 minutes into the film, Steve slid his hand under the blanket and took your hand in his. You smiled.


	24. Natasha/f!Reader: Itsy Bitsy Spider Part 2 (M/E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M warning for this chapter. Prompt from hailwidow, thank you dear for the comment. I won't be posting anything else today as it's my birthday. I actually had planned to have this up on the 18th but it took longer to write than anticipated. It's currently midnight on the 19th here, so goodnight to all of you <3 
> 
> If you have a prompt, post it on Chapter 8 please.

* * *

Scenario: Can i have part 2 of itsy bitsy spider where nat and reader have they first time together, and its the reader's first time and nat is afraid of hurting her but the reader have really kinks fantasy about natasha. Maybe some sub! Nat and dom!reader?   


* * *

You will never be able to forget the look on your dad’s face when he found out that you and Natasha were dating. Okay, admittedly it wasn’t the best way…you had a more sensible plan thought up; one that involved you softly delivering the news in a public space to decrease the chance of an outburst. But instead, he had ended up walking in on you and Natasha making out quite heavily against a wall. You saw him in the corner of your eye and frantically pushed Natasha’s hand out from under your shirt and smiled sheepishly at him; waiting nervously for the inevitable outburst that seemed caught in his throat. It wasn’t until Natasha wiped some of her lick stick from your neck that you dad’s brain seemed to kick in and he quickly stormed off.

After that, he seemed to have eyes everywhere, which wasn’t really that surprising, and whenever the pair of you got a little too hands on with each other, something would happen to quickly put it to an end. Which quickly proved to be extremely annoying, especially since all you wanted was to be alone with Natasha; your actual Goddess of a girlfriend and yourself were quickly coming up to your four month anniversary and the most you dad done was make out like a couple of school kids.

Not that you really minded, well, Natasha’s lips were to die for and you just couldn’t get enough. But you had urges, ones that you could easily ignore up until you and Natasha became an item.

She naturally wanted you to wait a little longer, to properly think about the idea about losing your virginity with her (an idea in your head that didn’t sound at all bad) but Natasha couldn’t think of anything worse.

“Why?” You asked as you followed her into one of the many living rooms. You looked around, half expecting him to be hiding somewhere, ready to pounce on you should things get too heated. But he was nowhere to be seen. “I don’t understand why you don’t like the idea…I think it’s pretty romantic.”

Natasha spun around and looked at you.

“Romantic? Seriously Y/N? I know that you’re 19 and everything but what you want is not romantic. It’s the complete opposite!”

You quickly walked up to her and cupper her face in your hands.

“What’s going on, Nat?”

She looked down, unable to meet your eyes. She almost looked venerable.

“If…if you knew half of the stuff that I used to do…you wouldn’t be so eager to get into bed with me. If anything, you’d end this relationship right now and go and find someone less damaged.”

Your heart broke.

“Nat? Damaged? No…no, I could never think that of you. Ever.” You said. “Yeah, the stuff you did in the past is a little tough to handle at times and it’s a little daunting to want to…” You made sure the room was empty before carrying on, “have sex with you when you’ve had so many partners but I couldn’t give a shit. None of that matters. The past…that was Natalia. It’s Natasha that I am in love with and it’s Natasha that I want to go all the way with.”

The red head gently bumped her forehead against yours.

“If your dad heard that he would have combust.”

You shrugged and kissed her.

“Oh well. I’d clean the mess later.”

“You’re sure? 100%?”

You pushed her back until she fell and sat on the sofa. As you straddled her hips, you said,

“I’m 150% sure about this.”

Natasha hummed and took your lips once more. You immediately groaned, hands automatically wrapping around her neck as hers rested on your hips. The second she added her tongue, you shamelessly ground your hips and caused Natasha to moan.

“Oh wow,” You muttered. You did it again and softly pushed her back a little so you were nearly lying on top of her. Your hands moved from her neck and trailed down slowly until they were inches from her breasts.

“Tony.”

You froze and looked at her.

“You know…saying my dad’s name when we’re doing this sorta stuff really doesn’t do anything for me…”

Natasha laughed.

“No, I meant,” she leant up and pecked you. “We shouldn’t,” Kiss. “Do this,” Kiss. Kiss. “Here. Your dad could easily see.”

You whined but knew she was right.

“I don’t want to stop though.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked incredibly smug.

“Oh honey, if I am making you feel this good now, God help you later.”

Something inside of you clenched and your eyes darkened.

“God help me indeed.”

Your lips merged together again and you swore you’ve never felt this good before. Natasha was just…her tongue was sinful…

You screamed.

Natasha hid your face in the crook of her neck as Tony completely covered the two of you with a fire extinguisher. He didn’t even stop when you yelled at him to do so and only when the can was nearly empty, did he point the nozzle away from you.

You sat there, still lying on Natasha, both of you now covered in foam. You could feel the anger radiate from the woman under you and knew she wanted nothing more than to kill your dad. And for once, you were happy to let her.

“Do I need to get the pair of you neutered or something?”

Natasha carefully plucked you from her lap and sat you down.

“I already am Stark.” Natasha said darkly as she stood up. Your dad visibly swallowed. “Y/N. You might want to look away, this could get quite gruesome.”

And with that, your dad quickly took off, Natasha not far behind.

Nothing more than a frustrated mess, you settled into the sofa and sighed.

* * *

 

The week was a whirlwind. And for some reason, the universe was set against you and Natasha having no more than five minutes together. If she wasn’t busy with the Avengers then you were suddenly caught up in a ludicrous amount of homework for you extremely crabby teacher. And then before you knew it, the weekend had arrived and you craved nothing more than some of Steve’s hot cocoa and a long soak in a bubble bath.

As you waited for the tub to fill, you stripped out of your day clothes and happily took your bra off and threw it somewhere on the floor behind you.

You went to walk back into the bathroom when you froze. Grabbing the blanket from your bed, you hastily threw it over yourself and quickly checked that your bedroom door was locked. This was your time and you were not about to get interrupted. By the time you got back to the bathroom, the bath was ready and quickly dumping the blanket onto the floor, you climbed in and immediately sighed; turning the taps off with your feet. The water sloshed around you as you made yourself comfortable and soon your eyes shut and you dozed off.

Only to be awoken by a hand trailing down your arm. To say that you freaked out was an understatement. You almost shot out of your bath when you registered that it was just Natasha kneeling besides you.

“Dude!” You yelled as you tried to calm your heart. “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry.” She replied with a mischievous grin. You suddenly felt very exposed and you subconsciously sunk lower under the water. “Enjoying your bath?”

You nodded.

“Yeah…yeah, how did you get in here? I locked the door…” You saw the look she gave you and rolled your eyes. “Never mind.”

“How’s your brain? I saw you doing all that homework before…it looked pretty intense.”

“Which is why I’m in here…” You laughed. “How was the Avenging?”

Natasha groaned.

“It was something,” she trailed her finger in the water and popped a few of the soap bubbles. You watched her, feeling a blush creeping up on your cheeks. “I quite fancied a bath myself but now I fancy something completely different.”  

You glanced up and saw her watching you intently.

“A-and what did you have in mind?”

Her hand was now resting on your thigh and her thumb that was currently circling a small patch of your skin was quickly proving to be quite distracting.

“Oh I think you know, Y/N.”

She leant forward and softly kissed you but when she pulled back, you grabbed her face and pulled her back towards you, kissing her intently. Her arms slipped into the water and you kept on tugging her until Natasha was fully in the bathtub with you. Some of the water sloshed out and onto the floor but the two of you were beyond caring. Natasha’s hands were now either side of your head, gripping onto the head of the bath while yours rested on her lower back.

“Been wanting to do this, Y/N?” Natasha asked you huskily as you began to kiss down her neck.

“You have no idea…” You replied a little breathlessly. She caught your cheeks in her hand and stopped you; a grin forming on your mouth when she smirked down.

“Who would have thought young Y/N Stark was a little kinky minx?”

When you tried to reply, she shut you up with a kiss.

“Now c’mon, let’s get you out of this ever cooling water and into the nice warm bed…” With a little struggling, Natasha successfully got out of the tub and hoisted you up. Your hands instantly shot to cover your chest but Natasha beat you there and laced her fingers through yours. “None of that now…Y/N your body is absolutely gorgeous.”

You blushed and smiled shyly, noticing how Natasha’s clothes were soggy and were sticking to her amazing curves. You had to force yourself not to stare. As she started to pull you from the bathroom, you stopped her and bit your lip as you brought her back to you.

“Here…please…on the floor.”

Natasha looked you up and down and slowly lent to you and began to kiss you.

“Another fantasy of yours?”

You could only nod as you felt Natasha’s hands wander over your bare skin. She gently pushed you down towards the blanket-covered floor until you were on your back and Natasha hovered over you.

“God you’re beautiful.”

She began to kiss your neck and all you could do was gasp and moan as her mouth began to make you feel incredible things. Your hands instantly tangled in her shirt and sensing what you wanted, Natasha lent back, removed her top and dumped it beside you. Your eyes nearly bulged from your head.

“Like what you see?” she asked.

“Fuck yes.”

Her bra came off next and you very nearly moaned out loud. She dragged you up and placed your hands on top of her breasts. They felt amazing. With a bit of shifting, you climbed on top of Natasha and as she watched, slowly began to lick her sensitive flesh; grinning when she began to moan. Her nipples were by far your favourite; hardening almost immediately under your hot mouth. She let out a string of curse words.

“I feel like you’ve done this before, Y/N.” Natasha groaned as you changed breast.

“Never.” You said around her nipple. Her hand latched onto your hair and every time she moaned, she would pull hard which spurred you further on.

_Fuck, it feels so good._

You yelped slightly as she forced your head up to meet hers in a messy kiss.

“Now I have my own fantasy with you…” Natasha murmured against your lips.

“Yeah?” You moaned as you worked as a team to pull her pants down.

“I wanna taste you so fucking bad, Y/N.”

“Oh God yeah.”

“Get on your back like a good little girl and I’ll blow your fucking world.” Natasha said. You faltered slightly and Natasha looked at you, her face serious. “But the second you want me to stop, I will okay?”

“Okay.”

You slowly began to climb off of her and lay down. Natasha kissed every part of skin that she could reach, taking extra time on your breasts. By the time she had her head between your thighs you were a moaning wreck. God help you indeed.

“I’m going to take this slow,” Natasha told you as she peppered your right inner thigh with kisses. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

You nodded nervously, unsure with what to do with your hands. The second you felt her tongue lick your slit in long hard strokes, your hands instantly grabbed her hair and you moaned, loudly.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”

When she took your hard little nub in her mouth and sucked, your hips buckled and you ground up onto her face.

“You taste amazing, Y/N.” Natasha moaned. She stroked her fingers through your wet folds and stopped them at your entrance. “We’re going to go nice and slow.”

She went back to sucking at your clit as she circled her fingers around your entrance until finally, she slipped the tip of one of her fingers inside of you. As every second passed, Natasha slipped more and more of her finger until she was fully sheathed and you gasped at the feeling. When you tensed slightly, Natasha quickly stopped.

“Move when you’re ready.” Natasha told you, pecking your thigh. “All in your own time.”

You slowly moved your hips and moaned when she sucked on your clit to make it feel that much better.

“Oh…”

She slowly began to thrust into you and the more your body got used to it, the quicker Natasha’s fingers became. When she added a second finger, your back arched up off the floor and you howled.

“That’s it baby.” Natasha muttered as she licked your clit once more.

“Oh my God,” You groaned. “Natasha, fuck!”

Natasha was drunk on the sound of your moans – she didn’t think she had ever heard a sweeter sound.

“Is this okay?”

Your brain forgot how to function and all you could do was moan.

“Come on Sweetness.” Natasha murmured as she felt your walls tighten around her fingers. “Come for me, I know your close.”

You threw your head back when a strong wave of pleasure coursed through your body, legs shaking as your orgasm took control. When you calm, Natasha removed her fingers and softly peppered your thighs with kisses.

“That was…fuck…” You pant as you gulp in air. Natasha smirked and came back up and the two of you kissed for a while, relishing in each others embrace. You finally pulled away for air and you looked at her.

“Was that okay?”

You nodded and kissed her, snaking your hand down between your bodies. Natasha gasped when she felt your fingers brush her core but didn’t make any move to stop you. Her hand soon joined you and with her help, in a matter of minutes, had her withering under your touch.

“Yeah…” she gasped. “Just like that, Y/N…”

Her hand flopped to her side as you fully took charge, fingers moving near professionally over her clit. You didn’t notice her lean over until it was too late. You hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure as she clamped her teeth down on your neck and your strangled moan was enough to send her over the edge with a cry.

You both lay there, panting and satisfied until Natasha noticed a layer of goosebumps forming on your skin. She wrapped the two of you in thick, fluffy towels, took your hand in hers and guided you to the bed. The second your head hit the pillow, you fell asleep. Natasha tucked you in, pecked your forehead and climbed into bed beside you.

“I love you, Y/N.” She said before she nestled down with her arm draped over you and soon fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a prompt, post it on Chapter 8 please.


	25. Baby Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking about making this it's own series...only if people like it though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anonymous who submitted this prompt. 
> 
> Please post prompts in Chapter 8 or at my Tumblr: SpiderBites (The Avengers, Baby!)

Tony Stark lay on the couch with his arm draped lazily over his face. He was beyond bored and the constant drone of the TV hanging from the wall opposite him didn’t do much other than fuel his insatiable need to do _something._ The team were all busy which seemed to make the day drag that much more. Wanda seemed content curled on one of the chairs in the building, reading a book on her towering to read pile. The Vision was off doing whatever it was the Vision did; which was probably keeping an eye on Clint as he scurried through the vents. Sam and Bucky were sparring while Peter watched nervously on the side as Natasha warmed up. Scott had medical on standby. Steve was putting his epic baking skills to good use and now the entire kitchen smelt of cookie goodness. Thor sat at the breakfast bar with a  dreamy look on his face as he watched. Rhodey was out and about and T'Challa was back home in Wakanda. And Bruce? He hadn't left the lab in days. He was on the verge of a breakthrough. Tony however, apparently had all his science-y needs sated for the day. He simply had nothing to do. 

"FRIDAY?" Tony called out. 

"Yes, sir?" The AI replied.

"I am epically bored and no one wants to play with me." 

"I am sorry Mr Stark but I am afraid that is something I cannot fix." FRIDAY said. "How about a change of film?"

"No! No I don't want a different film. I want..." Tony faltered. 

"You don't know what you want do you, Mr Stark?" 

"No. I don't FRIDAY." 

"How about a nap?" 

Tony frowned at the ceiling. "I don't feel like a nap." 

"I can ask Mr Rogers to make you some hot cocoa if that'll help?" FRIDAY responded and Tony couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Don't forget the marshmallows and whip cream, FRIDAY." 

"You got it boss." 

Tony nestled back into the couch with a comfortable sigh, arm now draped over his eyes. He almost didn't hear Rhodey coming in. 

"Hey...Tony?" He called out as he walked into the room. When he didn't get a reply he shouted louder. "YO STANK!" 

Tony jerked up and glared at Rhodey.

"Not cool." 

"Yeah well, there's something you might wanna see." With a quick motion of his head, Rhodey left the room with Tony not far behind. Now, he stands just behind him, looking utterly confused.

"That's a baby." Tony said as he pointed to the small bundle on the table. 

"Yep."

Tony peered in a little closer and cocked his head to the side. "She's called...Y/N."

"Yep."

Tony suddenly sniffed up and retreated a few steps back.

"She needs a diaper change."

"Yep." Rhodey replied with his hand over his nose. "There's also something else you should probably see..." He hands over a small note. Tony snatches it and reads it quickly. The further he gets down. After a couple seconds of silence, Rhodey spoke up. 

"Congrats dude." 

Tony was as pale as a sheet of paper and near collapsed onto the floor. 

"I'm a Father?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, any artists that read this, comment below please :) I wanna discuss something.


	26. The Avengers/genderneutral!reader(Peter/genderneutral!reader): The Rouge Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Charlotte67 for the prompt.
> 
> Please post prompts on Chapter 8 please or at my Tumblr.

* * *

Scenario: Can you do one where a dog gets loose in the facility and the team need to catch it. Chatroom start if possible. 

* * *

**Clint has started a chat...**

**Clint has named the chat: _Heads up_**

**Clint has added everyone to the chat...**

 

 **Sam:** Okay, how did you add everyone so quickly?! I have to type everyone's names in one by one!! 

 **Clint:** That's because you suck at everything and I clearly rock. 

 **Sam:** Fuck you, jackass

 **Thor:** What is the purpose of this chat, friends? 

 **Clint:** Oh right yeah. There's a dog running around. Surprised you guys didn't already know. 

 **Tony:** I'm sorry, what?!

 **Tony:**  I leave you guys alone for a day and you let some flea ridden animal in?

 **Clint:**  We didn't let it in!! 

 **Clint:** I didn't anyway...Y/N is the animal obsessed one

 **Y/N:** It wasn't me you ass. Bucky can back me up, I've been with him all day.

 **Bucky:** I'm here to back them up. 

 **Tony:** You guys could be lying. You two have a habit of doing that.

 **Clint:** I agree.

_Tony just took a screenshot._

**Y/N:** Uncalled for.

 **Tony:** Think I might frame this and hang it in the living room. 

_Bucky has sent an image._

**Bucky:** Is that enough proof for the two of you? 

 **Natasha:** Cute picture. Maybe Tony should frame that in the living room instead.

 **Tony:** Funny.

 **Y/N:** So now that we have established that Bucky and I didn't let this dog in...who did?

 **Natasha:** Don't look at me. I prefer cats

 **Sam:** I didn't do it

 **Peter:** Oh there's a dog?! Where?! 

 **Bruce:** I swear his ears just perked up

 **Clint:** Last I saw it was running around random hallways

 **Peter:** I'm gonna go look for it! 

 **Y/N:** Parker wait for me!! 

**Peter has left the chat.**

**Y/N has left the chat.**

* * *

 

You ran aimlessly around the facility for a good fifteen minutes and you still weren't able to find any trace of a dog. Phone in hand, you tapped away quickly before putting it at your ear and let it rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Peter! Did you find Bruno?" You ask as you carry on walking down the corridor. 

"We are not calling it Bruno." He replies. "And no, nothing yet. You?" 

"Nope." You sigh. "Why do I think this was a joke to Clin - oof!" You slam into Peter and both your phones clatter to the floor. 

"Oh hello," he says as he holds you steady. 

"Hey stranger." You grin. "Come here often?" 

"Only to look for dogs." Peter replies. "And sometimes Pokemon." 

A bark behind you has you both turning quickly and you both see a chocolate Labrador at the end of the hallway. 

"Aww! He's so cute!" You squeal as the dog wags its tail excitedly. "He's a total Sir Cuddlebottom, Peter!" 

"No," he laughs. 

"C'mere, cutie." You pat your legs and the dog comes patting over to the two of you and rubs its head against your outstretched hand. "Take a picture! Show the gang." 

Peter quickly does as he's told and gets into the picture with you.

* * *

**Peter has joined the chat.**

**Scott:** If you're not keen on spiders then why are you named after one?

_Peter has sent an image._

**Peter:** Y/N wants to call him Cuddlebottom...

 **Wanda:** Look at those beautiful brown eyes!!

 **Peter:** Aw thanks, Wanda! - Love Y/N xo

 **Tony:** Kids, get that dog out! NOW!

**Y/N has joined the chat.**

**Y/N:** Ah come on! Let us keep him! 

 **Tony:** No.

 

The dog suddenly jumps up and forces Peter to the floor before licking him and running off. 

"Y/N the dog!" He yells. 

 

 **Y/N:** So the dog got away...

 **Tony:** Well you better catch it again before I get back.

 **Peter:** Cuddlebottom is a she not an it.

 **Y/N:** Seconded. 

 **Tony:** GO GET THE DOG!

* * *

"So if I was a dog...where would I go?" You mutter as you and Peter jog out of the kitchen. "I really thought she would be in here." 

"You lost her again?" 

You and Peter jolt slightly and turn to see part of your team perched on the sofa, watching you with amused expressions. 

"You guys suck at catching dogs." Scott says.

"Y'know, instead of watching you guys could actually help." You say as you walk up to them, Peter not far behind. 

"Now why would we do that when we could just watch the two of you struggle?" Natasha replies. You narrow your eyes. With a smug look, Natasha presses a button on a remote and the TV suddenly switches on. You and Peter look at it and see Cuddlebottom swimming happily in one Tony's pools. "We found her for you."

"I'll go get her." Peter says as he gives your hand a squeeze before running from the room. As you squeeze in between Natasha and Steve, Peter shows up on the screen and tries to coax the dog from the pool.

"Think I've found my new favourite TV show." Scott says.

You all watch as Peter manages to get hold of Cuddlebottom's collar and for a brief second, you think he's going to manage it but the dog has other ideas and before Peter knows it, swiftly pulls him into the water with her. You cover your mouth and laugh.

"Now that," Natasha says. "Is going on YouTube." 

* * *

**2 days later...**

* * *

 

**Tony has started a chat...**

**Tony has added everyone to the chat...**

**Tony has sent an image.**

 

 **Tony:** Can someone please tell me why the dog I specifically told you all to get out, is now sprawled on my bed? 

 **Tony:** And why my room smells of wet dog?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the quality of these have gone down hill.


	27. Baby Stark Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Baby Stark.

Sam, Steve, Bucky and Peter all looked at you, the small wiggling infant in Clint’s arms, with curiosity and some looks of sheer confusion.

“Y’know Tony,” Clint said as you suckled on his finger. “If Y/N really is your kid, you’re gonna have to learn how to change her…I won’t be around to do it all the time.”

“Shut up.” Tony replied tensely as he observed you.

“Dude, don’t look so scared. She won’t bite.” Bucky said as he wiggled his fingers over your face. “She’s so cute.”

“We don’t know if she’s mine so I wouldn’t get attached.” Tony said.

“And if she is?” Steve asked.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”

“Mister Stark, you won’t get rid of her will you?” Peter asked. “Her Mom clearly doesn’t want her and you’re the only family she has!”

“Peter!” Tony snapped. “What I decide to do with Y/N is none of your business. When Bruce comes back with the results and they say she is mine then I will do what I think is best for her.”

And with that, Tony threw open the door and stormed from the room, near colliding with Natasha and Wanda as he went. They both shot him a glare but it went unnoticed.

"Asshole." Natasha muttered.

“Is it true?” Wanda suddenly asked as she hurried towards the group, Natasha not far behind. When their eyes land on your now sleeping form, Wanda let out a squeal. "Oh she is so cute!" 

Natasha went and stood beside Steve, watching you from a safe distance. 

"Can I hold her?" Wanda asked.

"Sure." Clint replied as he carefully handed you over. "Support her neck...yeah like that." 

The second Wanda had you cradled in her arms, you nestled into her and let out a small sigh that had everyone's hearts melting. 

"Okay I know Tony said not to get attached but just look how cute she is!" Peter said excitedly. "She really likes you Wanda." 

"I just think she is happy to get away from Barton's stinky aftershave." 

The archer shot her a playful glare.

"What's Tony doing with Y/N?" Natasha asked. 

"I think crabby ass is still in a state of shock. Once he knows for sure if the kid is his then I think he'll keep her." Bucky replied.

"And if not, I can damn well say Y/N will have some amazing people watching over her as she grows up." Steve said and when Natasha gave him a look, he said, "What? Babies are adorable." 

"Hey guys?" Bruce said and had the team looking up in surprise. "Where's Tony?"

"He stormed off that way." Steve said, pointing in the direction Tony had fled. 

"Are those the results?" Scott asked, eyeing up the piece of paper in Bruce's right hand.

"Yeah." 

"And?" Steve asked. 

"Tony should really see them first..." Bruce replied. 

"Spoilsport." Bucky muttered as Bruce left the room. Clint took out his cell.

"I'm gonna ring Laura, see if she can find some of Lila's old things and bring them over." He ruffled Wanda's hair. "It shouldn't take too much persuading...couple month old baby girl in need of cuddles." 

"It's getting her to leave that'll be the issue." Natasha replied as she walked with Clint out of the room.

"Alright," Wanda said. "Who wants to hold her next?" 

* * *

"Tony?" Bruce called out as he knocked on his lab door. He opened it and went inside, seeing Stark fiddling around with some dysfunctional part of his Iron Man suit. He didn't even look up, eyes of fury set dead ahead at his work. "Tony." 

"What?" 

"I have your results." 

"Great. Stick them over there somewhere," Tony waved his hand around him, "and I'll look at them in a bit. Thanks Bruce."

Bruce wasn't sure what to do. He looked around the room awkwardly before he walked forwards and threw the paper down in Tony's eyeline.  

"Y/N is yours, Tony. Congratulations." 

The screwdriver fell from his hands. 

"She's mine?" 

"Yes. 99.9%." 

Tony looked a mixture of horrified and relieved. 

"It's up to you." Bruce told him. "But a little heads up - if you don't take her in, I'm pretty sure Peter is itching to have a little sister." 

* * *

When Tony finally left his lab, he found you happily feeding away in Clint's arms. He looked up when he heard Tony's footsteps and smiled. Tony gave an awkward smile back and retrieved a water bottle from the fridge.

"Bruce told us all the news." Clint said. Tony took a swig of his water. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Mmm," Clint caught some dribble from your chin before he continued feeding you. "Congrats man." 

"Thanks." Tony observed them. 

"Are you keeping her? Now that you know?" 

"I...I need to have a think." Tony admitted. "I've given myself a deadline; one week to decide." 

"Well we'll support you no matter what.  You know that." 

"Thanks, Birdbrain."

"You wanna hold her?" He asked. "She's just about done with her dinner."

Tony froze before he nodded. Clint walked over to him, put the bottle on the side and then cautiously held you out. 

"There...easy, watch her arm, yeah, ah there you go. Aw she likes you."

Your eyes immediately opened when you were in Tony's arms and your large E/C orbs looked up at him curiously. A second of sheer silence passed and Tony held his breath but it was quickly broken when you started to cry. Loudly. 

Tony tensed. "She's crying. What do I do?"

"She needs burping." With help from the archer, they manoeuvred you so your head rested on Tony's shoulder. "Now pat her back." Clint said, before adding, "Gently."

Tony did as he was told and tapped your back but you still cried and somehow managed to get louder.

“Try bouncing her a little while you pat her back.” Clint advised.

“Like this?” Tony asked. Clint nodded and shortly after, you let out a small burp. Tony smiled almost lovingly down at you.

“I did it!” He said. “Clint – Clint?” He glanced at the archer who had now backed up a couple of paces. “What are you doing?”

You burped again but this time sick followed through and the foul smelling substance splattered over Tony’s chest and neck.

“Oh…” he gagged as he tried his best not to be sick himself.

“Yeah…I recognised that face…Lila used to do it when she was younger.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Tony coughed. “God, it smells like milk!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. Let me know if you want it to carry on


	28. Bucky/f!Reader: Technological Issues (FUTURE M/E WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to January for this prompt. 
> 
> If you have a prompt, let me know.

* * *

Scenario: Bucky/f!reader, there chatting together and Tony messes with AutoCorrect changing a ton of words, like hang to bang and awkwardness follows after Bucky rearranges Tony's face.

* * *

 

**Y/N has started a chat...**

**Y/N has added Wanda, Natasha and Clint to the chat...**

 

 

 **Clint:** Why are you messaging us? You're sitting right in front of us! 

 **Y/N:** Clint, stop waving at me! 

 **Clint:** :D

 **Wanda:** So what do you want to talk to us about? 

 **Y/N:** What makes you think I want to talk?

 **Natasha:** You made this private chat and are hiding your phone from Tony.

 **Natasha:** Who by the way is having a serious double chin situation going on...

You all peered up from your phones and watched as Natasha lined her phone to snap a quick picture of Tony. The poor man was completely unaware. That was until Natasha's flash went off. Wanda hid her face behind her hands as she started to laugh as the rest of the team all slowly turned to look at you all. Natasha's head shot down as she kept her eyes on her phone; biting her lip to try and stop herself from laughing out loud. Clint just grinned and put his arm around her. 

 **Y/N:** For a spy, Nat, you really aren't subtle at times.

"The hell was that?" Rhodey asked from his seat. 

Clint shrugged. "Just watch the film."

 

With mild curiosity, everyone slowly turned their heads back to the TV while you four went back to your phones. 

 **Clint:** That was eventful

 **Y/N:** Funny though, omg.

_Natasha has sent an image to the chat._

**Natasha:** Worth it. Totally got the picture! 

You and Wanda began to snicker which caused Bucky to glance over at you. 

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he whispered. 

"Nothing." You replied with a small laugh. "Honestly."

"Hmm." He replied as he went back to the TV.

 **Wanda:** How have I never noticed that before?

 **Y/N:** Okay who zoomed in on it?!

You looked up and Clint winked at you. 

 **Wanda:** Next time, make sure your flash is off, Natasha

 **Natasha:** No shit :P 

**Bucky has joined the chat.**

**Bucky:** Hey guys :)

 **Y/N:** Dare I ask how you got into this? 

 **Bucky:** Probably not. So what we talking about?

 **Clint:** Tony's double chin

 **Bucky:** What are we? Children? 

 **Y/N:** Pretty much :)

 **Wanda:** What is everyone doing later? We could go and catch a decent film. Something more fun than this. 

 **Natasha:** I'm in. Clint is too. 

 **Bucky:** Nothing really. I might have sex with Y/N later though, we planned it a couple days ago

Wanda and Natasha's heads snapped up to look at you, their eyes humorous.

 **Y/N:** I'm sorry, what?

 **Bucky:** What the hell? No, Y/N I meant we are going to have sex tonight aren't we?

 **Bucky:** THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!!!

 **Natasha:** Oh, Y/N your face is as red as my hair ;)

 **Y/N:** Shut up. 

 **Bucky:** HAVE SEX 

 **Bucky:** WHY IS THIS STUPID PHONE DOING THAT?! 

 **Clint** : What is going on? 

 **Wanda:** If you want to get Y/N into bed with you, I don't think proclaiming it over the chat is the way to do it...

 **Bucky:** I don't want to have sex with Y/N! Well, I do but...no. Fuck this! 

**Bucky has left the chat.**

**Natasha:** Well...that was interesting. 

**Tony has joined the chat.**

**Tony:** Holy crap it worked! 

You looked at his incredibly smug face. 

"What did you do?" you hissed. 

 **Tony:** It's called payback. That jackass pranked me so I got him back. Simple.

 **Clint:** You changed his keypad didn't you. 

 **Tony:** :)

"Buck, it was Tony." You said out loud. Bucky, who had been tapping furiously at his phone, looked up and glared at the man next to you. 

"Traitor." Tony muttered as Bucky stood up and stormed over to him. "I'm out." 

You swear you've never seen Tony run so fast in your life; Bucky right on his tail.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want the smut ending, comment below and let me know and I'll post it for you. The only reason I didn't add it in this was because the reader didn't specify and I don't want to ruin their scenario.


	29. Voting CLOSED

Someone has given me a prompt to do a scene from the S Club Seeing Double movie (where they spy on their clones and then get chased through a maze by dogs) and I have asked them to name which characters as I'm sure there's only four people in that scene...anyway! They haven't gotten back to me so I'm opening it to you guys. 

Vote down below which 4 Avengers you'd like to see and by midnight my time (GMT) I'll tally up and the ones with the most names are the ones that I'll use. 

Ta guys! 

Xo


	30. Bucky/f!Reader: A Beautiful Disaster (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Charlotte for this prompt, I really enjoyed writing it! If you want more please let me know and I will be more than happy to continue it. 
> 
> Now this could have gone a whole lot darker but I tried to keep it toned down as I'm not sure how people will be with this mild DC/Marvel cross over. Harley and the Joker are only briefly mentioned. 
> 
> Warning: Dark themes. Please do not read if you do not feel comfortable.

You sat with your chin resting on your hand and sighed; eyes roaming around the boringly plain room you were currently locked in. You knew they were watching, the so called team, the people who you had once called friends. They were all probably standing behind the two way glass, watching you like people observed a lion in the zoo; too afraid to come in should you bite their heads off. Now that didn't sound too bad and you itched for it. The mess would be delectable and you could use the blood as paint to create art upon the crème coloured walls.

  
You giggled and prayed to whatever God that would listen to you, that the first one to be idiotic enough to come into the room would be that stupid solider. The almighty American man. The one who made the orders to leave you. To abandon you.  
Your eyes shot down from the glass and you eyed the so called restrains that they had put you in. Handcuffs. Were they for real? One of the first things Harley had taught you was how to get out of them quickly. And boy, had that lesson come in value.

With a sigh, you dragged the handcuffs from the table and swung them around your finger. 

“I’m bored,” you whined to no one in particular. “I’m bored. Play with me.” 

The steel glistened in the light as they span at a constant speed, dangerously close to your face; you didn’t seem to notice however, your eyes stayed dead locked straight ahead of you at the glass.

The door suddenly opened which stunned you into actually striking your cheek with the handcuff. You dropped them onto the table with a loud clunk, body tensing, ready for them, ready for a fight but you can’t move.

You gasped and tried to move again but you couldn’t, limbs frozen by wisps of red. Wanda slowly walked into the room, one hand outstretched in front of her as red tresses circled you. You’d forgotten about the witch and she had gotten a lot stronger since you had been gone; all you could do is watch as Steve and Clint come barrelling into the room and bound you once more, a lot securer this time. If you could, you’d laugh.

Their eyes never once met yours.

You now sat there, bound by a straitjacket as you stared at the Natasha and Wanda who sat opposite you. You took your time observing them both, doing Natasha first. Her hair had grown longer from the short bob that you remember, it was straighter too, and pursed your lips.

“I think I preferred it short.”

The pair looked confused at your sudden outburst and you let out a small giggle.

“What did they do to you?” Natasha asked you but you didn’t reply. Instead your eyes roamed Wanda and narrowed slightly when she looked right back at you. “Y/N.”

“Natasha.” Your eyes snapped back to the red head.

“Tell us what they did to you.”

“Why should I?” You sneered.

“Because we want to help. Get you the help you need to recover, get the old Y/N back who we love and care about.” Wanda replied.

Your laugh echoed around and it was harsh against their ears.

“Oh that’s a good one,” you said with a Cheshire cat grin, “you almost had me believe your bullshit for a second then.”

“It isn’t bullshit, Y/N.” Natasha said. “We haven’t stopped looking for you since you vanished.”

“Since you left me there, you mean.” You replied with cold eyes. “You wanna know what they did to me? Unstrap me from this shit and I’ll show you myself.”

The women fell silent for a second and as you struggled against your restraints, you couldn’t help but think that they might actually let you go, so you can inflict the same torturous pain that Mister J and Harley had done to you, but the images quickly vanished when the door was suddenly thrown open and a tall man with a metal arm stood there.

You looked at each other, his face a void of unreadable emotion and yours, a look of pained confusion. Oh, his face was recognisable; he flickered in and out of your hazy memories like a baby flame fighting against the breeze, yet you just couldn’t quite place him. Steve was just behind him, looking slightly dishevelled and it was obvious that they were trying to keep him out.

“I tried to stop him.” Steve said. The man walked into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Christ, you don’t even look like her anymore.” He groaned. You cocked your head to the side.

“Your face gives me a headache.” You muttered. “I can’t remember who you are.” You looked to Natasha and Wanda. The man looked completely heartbroken.

“Look at all of those tattoos…” he whispered. “And her hair...”

“But I remember you.” You carried on talking, ignoring the now pacing male. “And good ol’ Cap out there, yet I cannot remember who this one is. How interesting; they really did fry my brain.”

You laughed and bit your lip.

He suddenly turned your chair to face him and cupped your cheek in his hands.

“Y/N…my sweet Doll, what have they done to you?”

Your eyes flickered and his face became clear like a HD image in your head.

“Bucky?”

He smiled and nodded. “It’s me, Doll.”

A couple of tears trickled down your face.

“They hurt me, Buck.” You murmured.

“I know, Baby. I know.”

You turned your face into his palm and rubbed against it like a cat.

“They hurt me…” You whined. “Tortured me…branded me…gave me all these tattoos and dyed my hair to match Harley’s jester costume…” You sobbed into his hand and softly peppered his fingers with kisses.

“We’re going to help you, Y/N.” Bucky promised. You nodded and as you kissed his finger again, you took it between your teeth and bit down. Hard. Bucky yelled and it only made you bite harder until he managed to drag his finger free. He hugged his hand to his chest as you spat a mixture of saliva and blood onto the table; cackling loudly.

“Oh, when they find me, you guys are all gonna pay!”

Red consumed you and your head slammed onto the table.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys, 30 chapters?! I didn't even click on! You lot deserve an applause for sticking around long enough for me to write this many chapters! Love you guys!
> 
> <3


	31. The Avengers/f!Reader: Seeing Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the person who posted this prompt and thanks to everyone who voted for which character! Sorry if it's a little bumpy/not very good. 
> 
> If you have a prompt, let me know.

* * *

 

Scenario: Could you do a S Club Seeing Double one? 

* * *

“Team Captain to Bird Boy, come in?” Steve said into his mobile. When he got no reply, he tried again. “Team Captain to Bird Boy, come in?”

Wanda looked at Sam and nudged him.

“Sam, that’s you.”

“I don’t wanna be Bird Boy now.”

“Well you picked it.” Steve replied, irritated.

“Yeah I know I did and now I want to be something else!” Sam replied.

“Fine. What?”

“War Machine.”

“Sam, you can’t be War Machine, Rhodey is War Machine.” Wanda replied with a sigh. “It’ll get too confusing.”

“Is Rhodey here?” Sam asked as he looked around the car. “Nope I can’t see him. Therefore, I’m War Machine.”

“Guys,” Steve said.

“Why we didn’t just use our actual codenames is beyond me.” Natasha muttered over the line.

“If people are listening then they’re gonna know its us.” Sam replied back.

“GUYS! Can we focus, please?” Steve took a couple of seconds to compose himself before saying, “Team Captain to War Machine, come in?”

“War Machine hearing you loud and clear, speak to me Team Captain, over.” Sam replied with a grin.

“Okay, the road is all clear, over.” Steve said and with a nod, Sam took out his phone and dialled Tony’s number.

“This is War Machine to AC/DC and YNN, come in.”

“This is AC/DC with YNN. Whose War Machine? Rhodey?” Tony asked from his hiding spot in a tree.

“I changed it from Bird Boy.”

You snatched Tony's phone from him. “Good. That name was awful.”

Tony laughed.

“Guys. Wait for my command…” Steve murmured as he watched Natasha intently.

“Wait,” she murmured as she briskly raised her hand. “A car has just pulled in.”

“All units hold and wait until further instruction, I repeat all units hold!” Steve said frantically while Natasha watched a male get out of his parked car and stroll towards the building. Once he disappeared from view, the pair waited a second before continuing.

“Okay, the eagle has landed.” Steve said into the phone. “The eagle has landed.”

“Eagle? Where?” You asked.

“Tony, Y/N! Just go!”

“Oh. We're going, we're going.” Tony said as he pocketed his phone and clambered down; branch snapping from under him when he applied his weight. “Shit.” He gasped as he fell to the ground with a thud. You watched, still perched in the tree and laughed. 

"You okay?" You asked.  

He flipped you off as you gracefully hopped down and, quickly brushing himself down, he jogged over to where two dogs were currently barking at a nearby locked gate, you not far behind. Once you got there, he took out his phone again and dialled Steve.

“Again, how are we supposed to distract these things?”

“You two need to figure that out,” Steve replied. “And quickly. Don’t let those things come after us. I swear.”

And then the line went dead and you two were left facing two growling dogs.

“Er…hello.” Tony tapped his pockets and when he felt something, his eyes sparkled. He glanced at you. “So, what dog doesn’t like Apple wedges?”

Meanwhile, the team all slowly began to move. Now out of the car, Wanda and Sam snuck around an open area, shoulder to shoulder while their eyes roamed, ready to hide in case they’re seen.

“Wait, wait, wait…look.” Wanda said with a smile as she pointed towards a ladder. “I think we just found our way in. Call ‘em.”

Sam did as he was told.

“Guys, meet us at the wall.”

Natasha and Steve looked at one another before quickly racing, hand in hand, to the location.

* * *

“Shhh, be quiet.” You whispered as you cautiously knelt on the ground in front of the gate. “Stop barking and I’ll give you some of this yummy fruit!”

"You're talking to them?" Tony asked as he stayed standing up. You held your hand out and he silently placed an apple wedge on your palm. You dangled it in front of them and the animals automatically sat and ceased their barking.

“Oh, good boys…or girls…” You broke the wedge in half and tossed it at them. “Now if you promise to stop barking, you’ll get more.”

* * *

“Look what we found,” Wanda said as Natasha and Steve jogged up to them. They eyed it sceptically. “Who’s going first?”

Steve pushed Natasha forward.

“What? Why me?”

He shrugged. “You can sweet talk your way out if you’re caught.”

“Okay.” Natasha sighed as she made her way to the ladder. “If I die, I’m so coming back to haunt your asses.”

And then she started to climb, cautiously until she reached the top of the wall and with a quick check; she motioned to the others and hopped over the other side.

Once they were all over, they all began to run.

“Are you sure that’s the only way?” Sam asked as they passed a sign reading: TO THE MAZE.

“It’s the only way to pass the dogs, Sam, come on!” Natasha said as they all raced towards it. Steve got there first; quickly followed by Sam then Wanda and finally Natasha. He noticed a rogue bit of fabric coming loose from her jumper and quickly pulled; tying it to the entrance of the maze as she cautiously followed the other two in, blissfully unaware.

“Okay,” Steve said, as he made sure the fabric was secure. “Go, go, GO!” 

* * *

The dogs began to bark again, causing you both to jerk slightly at the sudden noise.

“Hey!” he said, turning back to face them. “I was in the middle of a story. Now sit down and listen.” He threw two more apple chunks through the gate and the dogs sat back down. “That’s better. Now, where was I…?” 

You couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

They ran like mad men through the maze, going this way and that. No one really knew where they were going.

“This way!” Steve yelled as Wanda and Sam disappeared down one of the many pathways. He pushed Natasha and they kept going.

“Don’t wait for us then!” Sam called back as he hopped over the train of fabric while Wanda ducked under it. “Come on, Wanda.”

They quickly caught up as Natasha and Steve took a wrong turn and ended up near slamming into a dead end.

“I fucking hate mazes.” Natasha grumbled as she bumped into Wanda. The other woman just smiled breathlessly at her.

“We’re nearly there.” She said when they took of running again.

“How do you know?” Natasha asked. They had taken a wrong turn again and had ending up looping around.

“I don’t,” she replied, “I’m just hoping.”

Steve suddenly stopped running and Sam ran straight into his back.

“Dude.” He said as he recovered.

“Shh,” Steve muttered. Wanda and Natasha finally caught up to them and peered around the corner to a large building. “I hear yelling. In there.”

“We’re going to have to go to it, aren’t we?” Sam groaned. Steve nodded. And as a group of four, they all moved towards the building.

“Keep your head down,” Wanda hissed as they followed the pathway up. She then pointed to a window. “Go over there, by that yellow bush.”

They all crept over and as one, peaked over up into the large open room. Inside, they all saw themselves sparring. Steve was  fighting against Tony; Sam against Bucky while Wanda was currently throwing Natasha about the room.

“This is so crazy.” Sam muttered as he brushed one of the flowers away from his face.

“They really are identical to us.” Natasha said.

Sam moved the flower out of his face again and only then did he notice it.

“Er, guys…do…we have – do we have to stand in this Mimosa bush?”

“Yeah, why?” Steve asked, casting him a glance.

“Because…I-I’m allergic.” Sam said quickly before sneezing. Loudly. All over Steve.

“Oh, gross!”

Back at the gate, the dogs had begun barking again and you had run out of apple wedges.

“No, no, shhh, calm down.” You said frantically. “Don’t worry about that…I’ll find you something else to eat! I promise.”

But the dogs weren’t having it and quickly charged off. You and Tony could only watch in horror as they disappeared around a corner.

“Shit!” he muttered as you put your fingers in your mouth.

* * *

Their heads snapped up when they heard the distant whistling.

“Time to go!” Sam yelled as they all bolted away from the window, the dogs not far behind already. They ran as fast as they could, bee lining straight for the maze as the two snarling German Shepard’s drew closer. 

“Follow the string!” Steve yelled when they got there, following Natasha as she hopped over the fabric. “Quickly, come on!”

They worked through the maze quickly this time and three of them managed to get over the wall in under five minutes but when they looked back, Sam was still sprinting, one of the dogs gaining quick. 

“Sam come on!” Natasha yelled as she stretched out her arm. He practically threw himself into the bush and frantically grabbed hold of Natasha and Steve as they tried to hoist him out of the maze; seconds too late as one of the dogs’ teeth sunk into his pants. He screamed.

“Come on Sam!” Steve said.

“He’s just a puppy!” Natasha laughed.

They managed to pull him over as the back of his pants tore, revealing his bright Hawaiian themed boxer shorts underneath.

He continued to run off, Wanda not far behind and following her, Natasha on Steve’s back.

“Nice pants!” Wanda called out.

“Yeah, thanks. I’m just glad they’re still there!”

“Wait,” Natasha said as she clung to Steve’s broad shoulders. “Has anyone seen my sweater?”  


	32. Peter/f!Reader: Your First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the anon who wanted me to expand on Peter's bullet points on chapter 16: What Is It Like To Sleep With The Avengers? 
> 
> Hope you all like it, I've never written a male x female sex scene before so it was a new thing for me! 
> 
> Ps. This is the longest smut I've ever written actually!

* * *

 Scenario: Could you do the smut for Peter and Reader’s first time? Thank you!

* * *

 

  
Peter opened his front door with a sigh and shuffled inside the apartment.

“Aunt May?” He called out as he dumped his keys into the bowl. “You home?”

His eyes were drawn back to the ground when he noticed a rogue rose petal. He looked at it curiously before picking it up. He spotted another. And another. A small line of petals leading to his room and he couldn’t help but smile, already knowing who was waiting for him behind his closed door.  He practically threw it open with anticipation and immediately grinned when he saw you lying on your side on his bed, a rose nestled gently between your fingers.

“Surprise!” You said with a grin, winking at him as he shut his bedroom door. He threw  his rucksack to the floor, where it slammed into his bed, as you got off the bed and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he span you around. “You weren’t supposed to get back until next week!”

“I’ve been planning this for ages, Peter.” You giggled. “I was only ever going to visit my dad for two weeks.”

Peter set you back down on your feet and kissed you.

“Well, I’m personally glad about that.” He said as he backed you towards the bed.

“Yeah?” You asked.

“Yeah.” He grinned. “I knew giving you that spare key was a bad idea.”

You swatted his shoulder.

“I’m kidding!” He laughed. You shot him a glare as you reached up on your tiptoes to kiss him.

“I missed you.” You murmured against his lips. He gripped your head as he kissed you more fiercely. You moaned slightly, hands gripping at his waist as you cautiously took a step back, the back of your legs bumping against his bed, causing you to stumble down. You dragged him with you until the two of you now lay on his bed, Peter lying on top of you as you continued to kiss passionately. 

After 5 minutes, he pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly darker. 

“We should,” he coughed. “Do you want anything to eat?” 

“No, Peter, I don’t want anything to eat.” You said as you grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down to your lips. 

“But, Y/N. If we carry on then I won’t want to stop. The last thing I want to do is force you into doing anything –”

“Babe, trust me. You’re not forcing me into anything. I want this. I want you.”

He gawped at you, quite unable to believe his ears.

“I want you too! It’s just that it’ll hurt you more than it’ll hurt me and, and I don’t want to intentionally hurt you.”

“Peter,” you said quickly. “Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Looking at you one last time, Peter quickly closed the gap and kissed you deeply, hands cupping your face as his lips merged with yours. 

You took the first step. Hands drifting down from his hair, you slowly ran your fingers along his back until your hands reached his ass; and, patting it gently, you then moved your hands to his chest and proceeded to push his jacket off. He immediately helped you and sat up so you could fully take the thing off him before throwing it carelessly onto the floor. You sat up too and watched as Peter looked at your cardigan nervously. 

“Peter, if you don’t want to take this any further then we’ll keep it to kissing, yeah? We both have to be ready.”

But then he suddenly dove forwards and kissed you again, hands near ripping your cardigan from your body before it met the same fate as his jacket. While your fingers played with the hem of his jeans, Peter kissed down your jaw and then onto your neck. He ravished you in a frenzy of kisses and bites and you couldn’t help but moan as he sucked at a particularly sensitive part on your shoulder. When he pulled back to look at you, he smiled. 

“You have really…b-beautiful shoulders…Y/N.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh as you flopped back onto the bed, Peter following you. He automatically went back to your throat and every time he heard you moan or hiss, he would continue to do what he was doing until you were nothing more than a withering mess underneath him. 

You almost didn’t notice his hands under your shirt as she rubbed soothing circles into your stomach. 

“Take it off,” You gasped as you clawed at his own shirt. 

“Mine or yours?” Peter asked. 

“Both. I don’t care.”

With a bit of shuffling, Peter removed your shirt and threw it blindly across the room while you fought with his buttons. 

“How much do you like this shirt?” You asked him. He just shrugged. 

“I got it the other –” Buttons flew around the room as you tore his shirt open with a grin. “Day…Y/N.” He whined. 

But you ignored him as you pushed his shirt off his torso and peppered kisses along his chest. 

“If it’s anything, you have beautiful shoulders too.” You said with a wink before continuing your kissing assault on his body. 

You only just registered that Peter was now seeing you in your bra for the first time and when you peaked up at him, he was looking down at you with adoration. 

“You’re beautiful, Y/N.” He whispered before giving you a quick peck. His eyes wandered down to your chest and you couldn’t help but squirm under his heated gaze. “Fuck, when did I get so lucky? Can I?” 

You nodded and meekly, Peter reached out until he had your breasts cupped in his hands. He gave them an experimental squeeze and when his thumb traced over your nipple, your hips jerked up. His eyes snapped to yours and he licked his lips; tracing his thumb back over your slightly hardened nipple as he did so. Then, ever so slowly, his hands slid around your back, his eyes never leaving yours. You felt like you were going to melt. Except, after a couple of seconds fighting with your bra, he sheepishly smiled. 

“That went a whole lot smoother in my head.” He said as you giggled and helped him undo it. 

“Think you can take it off or do you need help with that too?” You asked sarcastically. He shot you a playful glare before slowly pulling your bra down. Your heart hammered in your chest as you watched Peter nervously. He looked like a child on Christmas and you were his present. Once your bra was off, you felt exposed. 

“You’re gorgeous, Y/N.” He said as he took your body in. “Seriously.”

He pecked your bellybutton and you couldn’t help but gasp. He kissed you a little higher and you couldn’t help but squirm under him until finally, he reached your chest and after shooting you a sexy little wink, he took your nipple into his mouth. Your eyes shut so fast and your hands tangled in his hair as he slowly dragged his tongue over your sensitive nipple, grinning to himself every time you reacted to his playful yet firm touch. When he pulled away with a soft _pop_ he quickly went to your other breast and gave it the exact same, slow and torturous treatment. It was when he bit down lightly did you moan a little too loudly and your hand swiftly clamped over your mouth. He smugly looked up at you and then, you saw an idea flash in his head. He peeled himself off your body and rested on his arms, hovering just above you, and every time you tried to sit up to kiss him, Peter would move just out of your reach. He then sat up, legs straddling yours hips as his fingers traced over your skin, tickling you slightly until he reached the button on your F/C jeans. He popped the button open easily and your breath caught in your throat. Peter watched you intently as he slowly dragged the zipper down and when it reached the end, he slunk off you and got onto his knees at the side of his bed; pulling your jeans down carefully until he tore them from your ankles. He groaned at the sight of you, now clad in your underwear before him before dragging you towards him by your ankles until your legs dangled over his shoulders. You couldn’t help but blush at your position. 

“I’ve actually dreamt of doing this for a while.” He admitted as he kissed your ankle while he slowly peeled your sock from your foot. “It’s a reoccurring fantasy of mine.” 

All you could do was moan as he kissed your other ankle and free your other foot from the sock. 

“I’ll only do it though if you want me too, Y/N.” He whispered as he looked at you. 

“Yes, yes, Peter. Please.” You whined and you could feel his satisfied smirk against your thigh as he peppered it with kisses. The closer to his goal he got, the more nervous and insecure you became. 

_ What if it wasn’t what he dreamt it would be like? _

_ What if he doesn’t like it? _

_ Have I shaved enough? _

_ Do I –  _

“Oh.” You gasped as Peter’s tongue licked your centre through your knickers. It was a sensation that you could really get used to. He licked you again, more forcefully this time and you sighed, giving into him. You could feel his shaky hands as they drew your knickers to the side and once again you blushed at the thought of being this exposed with Peter, but all of that melted away when his mouth connected directly to your core. 

“Holy fuck!” 

His tongue licked all the way in long strokes as he took his time; revelling in the way his touches were making you act. When his tongue found that little bundle of nerves, you nearly flew off the bed. He attacked it vigorously and you shamelessly ground your hips into his face. The noises he was making, the almost animalistic groans as he licked and sucked at you was really doing something to you and you arched your back, desperate for more. 

“Please, Peter, please.” You groaned. 

“I know, baby, I know. Want to know something?” He asked before sucking some more on your clit. “You taste amazing.” 

You grinned as he continued his work and soon, you felt something happening. 

“I’m close,” You gasped, hands reaching out to claw at his hair. “So close.” 

“There’s a good girl.” 

When you felt his tongue slip inside of you, it was all too much as you came. Hard. And if it wasn’t for Peter’s strong hold on you, you would have flailed and quite possibly given him an injury; but he held you down and continued to ravish you until you had to frantically push him away from your now oversensitive clit. You giggled as he looked up at you, mouth glistening in your arousal. 

“C’mere.” You said. He gently put your legs back onto the floor and when you sat up, you kissed him. It was odd at first, tasting yourself on his tongue but Peter seemed to love it and the mere thought turned you on even more. 

You flipped positions and quickly got him out of his pants. Now, just in his boxers, you could see just how turned on he was. He was practically bulging free. You shakily got to your knees at kissed his thigh. 

“I’ve dreamt about doing this for a long time too.” 

With a little help, you got him out of his boxers and you couldn’t help but go wide eyed slightly. He was bigger than you imagined, slightly thicker too and you couldn’t help but automatically worry about that going inside of you. But when he rubbed his hand over your cheek, all those worries left. 

“We’ll take this as slow as you want, yeah? There’s no rush.” 

“Technically there is. I’d rather May not walking in on us.” 

Peter thought for a second. 

“That’s true.”

You looked at his member again and then slowly licked its length, not missing the way Peter tensed and groaned. When you reached the tip, you tentatively took it in your mouth and sucked. You moaned a little when Peter thrusted his hips slightly, pushing his cock a little deeper into your mouth and when you willingly tried to take more of him, you nearly reached his full length when you started to choke and cough. You hastily drew back, a line of saliva hanging from your bottom lip to his dick.

You laughed a little breathlessly. 

“Went a little too far.” 

He smiled at you and stroked your hair from your damp forehead. 

You tried again and this time, stopped just before you began to choke and when you looked up at Peter through your eyelashes, you could see why he was enjoying himself so much. The sight of him as you sucked at his dick was quite addictive and you didn’t want to stop. Even if his pre cum with pretty tangy. 

Your knees nudged his bag as you withdrew and wiped your mouth. When you went to move it, Peter suddenly stopped you. 

“There is something in there that I was going to save until we were a bit more experienced…but I can’t get the image out of my head and it’s really sexy.” He was just as breathless as you were. 

“Oh yeah?” You asked curiously. You handed him his bag and after a moment, he brought out some handcuffs. “Woh.”

“Just say no and we won’t.” 

“No…yeah, I mean yeah! I want too.” 

“Now? Because if you carry on doing what you were doing I don’t think I’ll last much longer.” 

“Now.” 

Peter dragged you back onto the bed and as you nestled amongst the pillows, he rummaged through his bedside drawer until he came back with a condom. 

“I was about to ask if you had any.” You said.

“I’ve been stocked up sine the make out session during American Horror Story.” He replied with a wink as he tore open the packet and carefully slid the condom on. “Now, put your arms up, baby.” 

You followed his order quickly and as a reward, he gave you a quick kiss. He thread the handcuffs through his bed posts and attached them to your wrists. You pulled at them curiously and when you couldn’t free your wrists, you looked at Peter. 

“Are you nervous too?” You asked. 

“Yep.” He admitted. “But those handcuffs really suit you, Y/N.”

You smirked at him as he stroked your thighs. He leant forwards and kissed your neck. You instantly tried to wrap your arms around him. 

“Fuck my life, these handcuffs were a bad idea.” 

Peter’s head snapped up, his worried gaze looking at you. 

“No…” You laughed. “I want to touch you but I obviously can’t.”

Peter’s worry melted away and he smiled as he went back to kissing your body. After a minute, you whined. 

“Please,” You said. “Inside…I need you…”

Peter looked at you as he took a shaky breath, lining up; his tip nudging at your entrance. 

“If this hurts, tell me, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” You squeaked. He pushed forwards a little and as the tip submerged inside of you, your whole body tensed and you hissed in pain. Peter froze, letting you get used to him. When you nodded, he slowly pushed more inside and when you next stopped him, you had taken half of his length. 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” He muttered encouragingly. You could only nod as tears formed. “Want me to stop?”

“No,” You said. “Go on, the rest of it. I can take it.” 

Peter watched you for a moment before slowly sliding all of his member inside of you and you couldn’t help but cry out in pain. Peter watched you worriedly and your hands were white around the bars of his bed. You moved your hips experimentally, the pain subduing. 

Peter softly placed reassuring kisses on your body as you slowly got used to the feeling of him being inside of you. When you moaned, the two of you made eye contact. 

“Move slowly.” You told him and he did. He withdrew a little before going back inside and your eyes squeezed shut, the pain ebbing away with each thrust. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N!”

“No…no, it feels,” He moved again and you gasped, “fuck it feels good.”

Peter began to move quicker and you let out a stream of swear words.

“God, Peter, you’re so good.” You said. 

“I’m not going to last much longer, Y/N.” He replied through gritted teeth. He was about to apologise but you shushed him. 

“It’s okay. J-just, can you rub down there while you, ah! Fuck, while you do that and I’ll come so quick, Peter.” 

When Peter’s fingers started to rub your clit in earnest, he began to fuck you quickly, shallow thrusts at first but they quickly morphed deeper and it didn’t take long before you were seeing stars as Peter hit the places you had only read about; and nearing your second orgasm you were struggling to stifle your sounds of absolute bliss. 

“I’m so close, ah, ah, fuck!”

Peter was shaking with strain and the second you lost control and arousal shot through your body. The feeling of you coming around his dick had Peter losing all control too, and he followed you not long after. 

“Fuck!” He grunted as he slowed, pumping leisurely in and out of you. “Wow.” 

You sighed, happy and content while Peter slowly pulled out of you. You winced slightly and Peter gave you a reassuring kiss. 

“That was amazing.” He muttered. 

“It really was.” You replied, eyes heavy. “Now, can you let me outta these things? I think my arms are dead.” 

Peter laughed and quickly removed the condom before throwing it into the trashcan. He dove for his bag and rummaged around for the keys. 

“Uh oh.”

You narrowed your eyes.

“Don’t you dare say ‘uh oh’, Peter.” 

He was now frantically throwing things out of his bag. 

“I swear I had them!” 

“Swear all you like, Peter! You better fucking have them!” 

His head snapped up.

“I have an idea!” 

He frantically threw on his jean, ran to his door, paused, came running back to you and kissed you before charging from the room like a mad man. You couldn’t help but smile. You could hear him frantically rushing around before he came barrelling back into his bedroom with a fork. He shut his door and you looked at him. 

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. It’s all I could find. Don’t worry, Nat’s been giving me tips on how to picklock. It’ll be a piece of cake.” He hurried over to you and began to pry the lock open with the cutlery. 

“Peter?” You both froze, fear shooting through your body as you heard the front door close. “Are you home?”

You shot him a glare.

“Get me out of these things, right now!” You hissed.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Just a sec, Aunt May!” Peter yelled as he frantically moved the fork around, desperate for the cuffs to unlock. “Come on, come on, come on.” 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" You hissed as you strained against the handcuffs. "Oh my God if she seems me like this I'll never be allowed round again!"

“I nearly…” Peter stuck out his tongue as he forced the fork to work with him. Something snapped with a sickening crunch and for a split second, you were worried it was your wrist. Peter’s face paled. “Shit, they were Natasha’s!” 

You both desperately managed to free your wrists and the second you did, you threw yourself off the bed just as the door opened. You had never been so still in your life, barley breathing on the floor as you could see Aunt May’s feet from under Peter’s bed. 

“Hey Aunt May,” Peter said nervously as he subtly slid the handcuffs off the bed. “I’m just getting changed.” 

She looked at him.

“I was just going to say that dinner will be ready in an hour.” She said. 

“Okay, cool.” 

As May went to close the door, she stopped. 

“Y/N, are you staying for dinner too?” 

Peter closed his eyes and groaned as you hid your face in your hands. You don’t think you had ever been more mortified.

“Yes, please.” You squeaked. 

With a smirk, Aunt May shut the door and Peter quickly dove off the bed. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Embarrassed but I’m fine.” 

He hugged you and you both couldn't help but laugh. 

"I better get some clothes on." You said as you stood up. "Then we better face your Aunt."

Peter groaned.

"That's going to be fun."

As he watched you dress in front of him, Peter's mind wandered and it suddenly dawned on him.

He had no idea what he was going to tell Natasha about her broken handcuffs. 

* * *

 

** Peter has started a chatroom… **

** Peter has added Natasha to the chat… **

**Peter:** Hey Nat!

**Natasha:** What do you want?

**Peter:** So you know your handcuffs…that you let me borrow…?

**Natasha:** Yeah?

**Peter:** Well…I promise I’ll buy you some new ones…

**Natasha:** How the hell do you break handcuffs, Spiderboy?

**Peter:** We didn’t

**Natasha:**  Oho, we? So you were testing them out with Y/N? 

**Peter:** Yeah…wait no!

**Natasha:** Never took you for the kinky type, Parker. 

**Peter:** Please don’t tell the others! It’s already embarrassing enough nearly having May walk in on us! And she totally knew Y/N was there.

**Natasha:** Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul. 

Peter looked up from his phone and gave you a thumbs up. 

“Nat’s cool with it.”

You sighed.  “Thank God.” 

The two of you didn’t know that Natasha had already sent screenshots of the chat to everyone on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos or errors


	33. The Avengers/m!/f!Reader: Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the_okay_iron_girl thank you for this prompt.

* * *

Scenario: Avenger of your choosing lying about how they got a black eye because they'd be teased if the others found out they got it from trying to tickle reader? And the others find out anyway?

* * *

Sam slowly paced in front of you all with a stern look on his face. He had called everyone for this "house meeting" fifteen minutes ago and, at first, you had all thought nothing of it; you had actually thought this talk was about his missing Poptarts, but when you all saw Sam's face, you all became a little nervous. 

He stopped walking. Looked at you all and went to say something but then he decided against it and carried on pacing. 

"Sam!" You snapped from your armchair.

"Get on with it, Pigeon Man." Bucky continued, earning a laugh from you and a glare from Sam. He stopped walking again and addressed everyone in the room.

"It appears, my dear friends, that we have a liar in our team."

"Someone's working for Hydra, I knew it!" Tony quickly stated. A few of you rolled your eyes.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Steve asked as he leant forwards in his seat. 

"I mean that someone is a fibber. A liar."

"A liar." Steve said, looking at his friend.

"Liar."

"Pants on fire." Peter added. You gasped and slapped his arm.

"You beat me to that by seconds!" You said as the two of you high fived.

"Kids! Knock it off!" Sam snapped. You both looked at him, shocked at entirely different things. It had been the first time Sam had ever raised his voice at Peter in a non joking way. Ever. 

"We're hardly kids." You muttered while you settled back into your seat. Just becuase you and Peter were technically the youngest on the team, it did not make you two children. You were young adults at best. "At least I don't need a walking stick to help me get around."

"Hey, I had a bad back from saving your ass and you know it, Y/N!" Sam argued back as you smirked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sam, ignore her. She's baiting you." Steve said.

"Just please get on with telling us who the lair is." Natasha said. "Some of us have places to be." 

Sam took a few calming breaths before pointing directly at Scott.

"He's our liar."

"Scott works for Hydra?" Peter asked, genuinely confused. 

"What? No. No!" Sam replied.

"So he stole your Poptarts?" Wanda asked.

"No!" Sam huffed. "He's been lying to us, for nearly a week now and I think it's time he came clean." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott said nervously.

"Guys, you're really worrying us now." Clint said.

"Did you all hear the story of how Scott got his black-eye?" Sam asked. A few people nodded their heads while some replied "Yes."

You nervously began to play with your hair.  

"How courageous he was, saving that old lady from being mugged." Sam continued. "When in fact, he actually got the black eye from tickling Y/N."

Scott groaned and hid his face in his hands while the team all looked between you and him.  

"I'm sorry. What?" Natasha asked as Clint and Tony began to snicker beside her.

You sheepishly smiled at everyone.

"He tickled my foot in sparring! Everyone knows not to touch my feet becuase that will bloody happen!" 

"I didn't know!" Scott yelled, his face red as a tomato.

"Well...now you do." You replied. "And I told you no-one was going to believe the mugging story." 

The room was silent for a second until people began to laugh. Clint had to wipe the tears from his eyes while Pietro gave Wanda $10.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked. Wanda shrugged.  

"I didn't believe your "old lady" story." Wanda said. "And I also overheard Y/N thinking it." 

Scott just scoffed and rolled his eyes. You poked Wanda with your foot. 

"We have rules, missy." 

"I'm sorry." She said a little sheepishly. "Sometimes I don't even realise I'm doing it until it's too late." 

"Split us the $10 and I'll let it slide this once." 

"Deal." The pair of you shook hands.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bucky asked with a grin.

"Because you would have teased me!"

"You're right, we would have teased you." Tony said as he stood up. "And now we have 6 days worth to catch up on."

Scott groaned again as Bucky patted his shoulder. 

"Don't worry man, it'll be over soon."

"In a couple months maybe." Clint added.

"Maybe even more." Natasha joined in. 

Scott looked up at Sam. 

"Consider that payback Tick Tack for the clingfilm."

Scott glowered at him and when he caught sight of you laughing, an idea formed in his head.

"Seeing as we're coming clean, there's something else." He said as you watched him with narrowed eyes. "I gave Y/N your Poptarts to keep her quiet."

"Dude." You said while Sam's head whipped impeccably fast to face you.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me Y/N."

"You ate my Poptarts?" Sam asked you. You quickly got to your feet and backed up a little while Sam advanced. 

"In my defense..." You began but your brain couldn't think of an excuse. So you bolted. With Sam hot on your heels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's rough. 
> 
> Any readers who is in the warning zone for this hurricane Mathew, please be safe.


	34. Peter/f!Reader: Am I Invisible or Something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to narniansmagic for this prompt - it was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> If you have a prompt, feel free to comment it and I will try my best to get to them all.

* * *

Scenario: Hi there! I love your work in this book so much im so addicted to it ❤️ I was wondering if I could have a Peter Parker imagine where the reader and Peter are together and one day the Avengers over react to Peter saving you and gush all over you (particularly Nat or Wanda) in Groupchat and Peter standing then afterwards Peter's standing there bruised and beaten like "thanks for the support guys..." Just cute and so much fluff thanks xxxxx

* * *

 

You woke with a groan to the persistent buzz of your phone on the bedside table. It was constant and irritating. Head amidst your mountain of cushiony pillows, you slowly looked up, face hidden beneath a curtain of your unruly H/C hair. Bed head had never suited you. Through slightly squinted eyes, you glared at your phone as it still happily buzzed away; edging closer and closer to falling off the side table as it did so. You were half tempted to let it meet its doom but the thought of the buzzing against your wooden floor was enough to make you reach out and grab it. 

When you saw the cause of the disturbance, you very nearly threw your phone against the wall. 

"The group chat," you muttered,  "of course it is." 

You really should learn. The group chats were one of the main ways you and the team communicated, especially when some of you were out on separate missions or at home visiting family - Clint had tendencies to vanish for a weeks at a time to help Laura with baby Nathaniel and would end up telling you days after his disappearing act over the chat - and when some of you, or quite often, all of you started talking, the chat would be an endless cycle of buzzes and the occasional meme. 

You struggled to sit up in your bed, wincing slightly as pain shot through your lower abdomen. God damned mugger and his stupid god damned gun. You eventually got yourself into a comfortable position in bed and sighed, body shaking. The medical staff had worked wonders on your gradual dying body after Peter had rushed you in. You were amazed you had even pulled through. You were sure you were going to die from the blood loss alone. 

You had no idea how the other night turned south so fast. One minute you were on an emergency coffee run - the overdue paperwork was nearly crippling your team that night - and you had run the errand countless of times before. Just this time, you were being followed by a quiet presence and didn't click on until it was too late. The man had grabbed you as you were dialling Peter's number in your phone, intentions to ask what he wanted but your phone was snatched from your hand and you were thrown into a wall, a gun quickly aimed at your head. He demanded you give him everything: your purse, watch, rings, heck the sick bastard even wanted your Mom's necklace.

But that was where you drew the line.

It was the only thing you had left of her. You had tried to reason with him and even resorted to begging but he didn't listen and he lost his temper. He punched you and your head cracked against the brick behind you. He asked you again for the necklace and you said no. He took the safety off his gun and aimed it at you again, hand shaking. He almost begged you to give him the necklace, like he had no other choice. When you said no again, you heard him sigh and just as he was about to shoot you in the shoulder, your arms shot out and you forced him to aim upwards, the bullet flying off overhead.

You moved quickly then, adrenaline coursing through you. You quickly disarmed him and booted him to the floor; using his weapon against him to keep him down. You took a cautious step back, quickly looking back to locate your phone that was still lying on the floor. But then someone shouted your name. You looked towards the noise and the mugger dove on you; sending you flying to the ground. He wrestled the gun free from your tiny hands, his alcohol soaked breath knocking you sick and when you thought it was all over, the man suddenly vanished. You heard him land seconds later, a loud crash as he collided with some nearby trash cans and then Peter - no, SpiderMan - was kneeling besides you. God you loved that dork, especially when he wore his suit. He picked you up carefully, his face never leaving yours and when he had a firm enough grip on you, he began to web you away. 

Those few seconds were perfection. 

But then you heard a gunshot and you knew it was aimed directly for Peter. To the mugger, you looked just like a regular civilian but Peter, he was SpiderMan and his death would most likely bring the mugger fame. The bullet went wide however and as Peter turned to get you out of the way, he put you right in its path and the bullet vanished into your stomach. You screamed, loud and ear piercing, body quickly sagging in Peter's arms and he struggled to hold you. The two of you fell, Peter pinning you to him to make sure he got the brunt of the fall and then once again, he was leaning over you, mask thrown precariously to his side as he cried, watching you grow weaker and weaker below him. 

Your phone buzzed again and it caught your full attention. The chat was now nearly 200 unread messages and you couldn't help but roll your eyes. 

 **Sam:** Don't tell me to shut up, Tin Man! 

 **Tony:** I'll say whatever I want to, Pigeon Boy.

 **Steve:** Guys, if you're going to argue like 2 year olds, do it on a separate chat

 **Scott:** But it was just getting interesting! *munches on popcorn*

 **Pietro:** Yeah! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

 **Sam:** PIGEON BOY? REALLY?! 

 **Wanda:** I agree with Steve. You two arguing isn't going to help Y/N.

 **Natasha:** I still can't believe she was shot. Our little Princess. I'll kill the man who did this to her. 

 **Tony:** Woh there, Red. Let's chill it on the personal vendetta for a bit yeah? Let the girl recuperate, get her strength back. Maybe she's the one who wants to make the guy pay.

 **Y/N:** Nah, Nat can do it for me if she really wants :) 

 **Sam:** Y/N!!!

 **Wanda:** Y/N you're awake! 

 **Natasha:** Oh thank God! 

 **Peter:** There she is :)

 **Bucky:** Good to see you're awake, kid

 **Steve:** Y/N!

 **Tony:** Hey there Sleeping Beauty 

 **Pietro:** Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N!!!!!!

 **Clint:** Hey, look whose awake! 

 **Y/N:** Yeah...you guys kinda woke me up 

 **Bucky:** We told you two to stop bickering! You bloody woke her up! 

 **Sam:** Don't blame this on us! 

 **Y/N:**  Guys

 **Tony:** Yeah, what Pigeon said

 **Y/N:** Guuuuuys

 **Sam:** Really, Tony? 

**Tony has changed Sam's name to pigeon BOY.**

**pigeon BOY:** I am going to kick your ass, Tin Man.

 **Tony:** Least I'm a man and not a liccle boy. 

**Peter has requested you for a private chat. Accept? Yes or No.**

You quickly press yes.

 **Peter:** Hey you

 **Y/N:**  Hey yourself

 **Peter:** How're you feeling? Did you sleep okay? Are you in any pain?

 **Y/N:** Should I change your name to Mr 100 Questions? 

 **Peter:** Sorry...

 **Y/N:** Aha, it's okay! I feel okay for someone whose been shot...I slept perfectly fine and I'm not in that much pain...I'm just a little uncomfortable.

 **Peter:** Want me to come see you?

 **Y/N:** Aren't you in school?

 **Peter:** I'm sat in English now. But I can ditch and come cuddle with you. 

 **Y/N:** Wow, Peter Parker wants to ditch school for me? I'm flattered ;)

 **Peter:** Well at this moment in time, you're more important than Shakespeare. 

 **Peter:** Want some one on one Peter cuddles? Free of charge of course

 **Y/N:** Yes please x

 **Peter:** Give me half an hour then, baby :) x

* * *

 

When Peter softly knocked on the door, he carefully opened it and peaked his head into the room. His eyes immediately found you, lying in bed, fast asleep. He smiled and crept into the room, being careful to try and not make a sound. He didn't want to disturb you.

When he reached your bed, Peter brushed some rogue hair from your face before climbing into the bed with you. He lay there for a couple of seconds in bliss, one arm draped lazily around you before, in your sleeping state, you registered his body and automatically nestled into him, head nestling on his chest. 

Peter's face was contorted in pain but he made no effort to move you. Instead he just reached into his jeans pocket, pulled out his phone and clicked on the group chat. 

**Peter has joined the chat.**

**Natasha:** Y/N is not going out to get coffee on her own again. Tony, go get it yourself, you have legs. You have your suits for fuck sake! 

 **Tin Man:** It's so faaaaaaaaaaaar! 

 **Natasha:** The walk will do you good :) Looked like you were struggling to get into your jeans the other day...

 **Tin Man:** It's holiday fat. 

 **Tin Man:** Besides, the med gang said that Y/N could do with getting out of bed for a while...if she goes and gets the coffee then she's killing two birds with one stone! 

 **Wanda:** If it wasn't for Peter, Y/N could have died that night, Tony. 

 **Peter:** Yeah, I saved her life and nearly died myself, not that anyone cares...

 **Tin Man:** Don't be so melodramatic, Parker. You're fine. 

 **Peter:** When we fell, I cradled her body with mine! I broke a rib, guys.

 **Natasha:** Peter, this isn't the time for your bruised ego. Y/N was shot - we appreciate that you saved her but out of the two of you, who is the one lying in the med? 

 **Peter:** Right now? Technically both of us...

**Peter has sent an image to the chat.**

**Peter:** Look at her, sleeping away, the cutie <3

 **pigeon BOY:** She's practically using you as a pillow there, Parker

 **Bucky:** Isn't she lying on your broken rib?

 **Peter:** Yep. 

 **Steve:** You're not going to move her?

 **Peter:** Nope.

 **Bucky:** Isn't she hurting you?

 **Peter:** Sorta. But she's worth the pain. 

**pigeon BOY has changed his name to Sam.**

**Tin Man:** Look after her, Parker.

 **Peter:** Yes sir

 **Natasha:** Let us know when she's up for visitors

**Tin Man has changed Sam's name to pigeon BOY!!!!!!**

**Wanda:** And keep an eye on her stitches! 

 **Peter:** I will do guys. Don't worry

 **pigeon BOY!!!!!!:** Really, Tony?

 **Tin Man:** :) 

 **Steve:** If she's hurting you, please move her, Peter. 

 **Natasha:** You need to heal too. 

 **Peter:** I will, thanks guys

 **Bucky:** We do care about you, kiddo. 

 **pigeon BOY **!!!!!!** : **Yeah, I'm kinda used to hearing you ramble on about Star Wars

 **Pietro:** You are pretty cool. It's fun to run with you and watch the old films with you. 

 **Clint:** Yeah, you're kinda neat, y'know. Plus the kids love you. 

 **Natasha:** I quite enjoy having some fresh meat to train in the gym :) 

 **Peter:** Okay.

 **Peter:** Who the hell are you guys and what have you done with my team mates?

 **pigeon BOY!!!!!!:** Ha. Ha.

 **Peter:** But thanks guys, it means a lot.

 **Peter:** Now stop it. You're making me tear up

 **Steve:** Promise to keep us updated with Y/N?

 **Peter:** I will, sir!

 **Steve:** Good

 **Peter:** I'll message you guys in a bit, I'm gonna try and nap while Y/N/N is. 

**Peter has left the chat.**

**Bucky:** He's a good kid. 

 **Steve:** He sure is. Y/N couldn't have fallen for anyone better. 

 **Pietro:** That is true. 

 **Tin Man:** Sorry to break up the heart warming conversation guys...but my body is in desperate need of caffeine...so orders up, who wants what? 

 **Tin Man:** And because I am such a generous man, coffee is on me

 **Pietro:** In that case I want 40 cups of coffee please :) 

 **Tin Man:** Don't push it.

 **Pietro:** :(

 **Tin Man:** Smart ass.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That turned out to be much longer than I expected!


	35. Wanda/f!Reader: The Chat Up Line Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Surprise!
> 
> Requests are back open again so feel free to drop one in. I'm gradually working on ones that you lovelies have already asked for so they're going to be uploaded slowly but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to: x2c for the prompt, I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Scenario: Anyway, I'd like to make a request. A chat room and scenario based fic for Wanda and F!reader. Basically, I would like the reader to be fairly new to the team and during an after-after party, they're all drinking, chatting, and having a good time. A drunken question prompts Wanda to speak in her native tongue and she says something flirty to the reader. Only, since the reader is new, nobody makes a guess that she understood Wanda but she does and flirts back.

* * *

You nervously tug at the hem of your dress as you watch the elevator slowly climb to the top of Tony Stark’s building. The moment has arrived. You are about to attend your very first Stark Party as a fully fledged member of the team. And to say you were bricking yourself is an understatement. Even on your first day you hadn't been this nervous. Okay, maybe you were when you found out that you were going straight into the sparring ring with Natasha Freaking Romanoff; but seriously, who wouldn't be?

  
You let out a shaky breath and glance at your reflection in the elevators mirror, grimacing a little. Why did you choose this dress? Sure it was your favourite but now you can't help but think that you really should have gone with something a little less...eye opening.

  
As soon as you bite your bottom lip, there's a small ding! And a couple of seconds later, the doors slide open. You tentatively step out, hands clasped tightly in front of you. The party is in full swing. Loud music fills your ears and you look around. People are everywhere, chatting animatedly with glasses or bottles in their hands.

  
You spot Thor easily. He's standing next to Steve and Bucky with a couple of other people who you're not sure of; and even over the loud music, you can still hear the God’s booming laughter.  
A little to his left, sat leisurely on the sofas, is Clint. Beside him, is Maria and Natasha. And judging by the back of his head - along with his silvery hair - is Pietro. You watch as he throws a scrunched up napkin square in Clint’s face, laughing when the archer flips him off.

  
To no real surprise, Tony is at the bar. Surrounded by a group of unfairly attractive women - you really don't know where he finds them - he stands there with a flirtatious smirk on his face. He's so engrossed with his lady friends that you're sure if someone punched him in the face right there and then, he probably wouldn't notice.

  
Your eyes continue to scan the room, trying to spot a certain brunette when someone shouts your name.

  
“Y/N!”

  
You look over and see Peter waving. You smile and wave back. Despite being the youngest on the team, Parker had been the first one to really make you feel welcome. He jogs over to you and gives you an awkward side hug.

  
“You made it!” He grins. “I really didn't think you were going to come.”

  
“What? And miss my first Tony Stark party? No way.”

  
“Well, you look amazing, Y/N. That colour really suits you.”

  
You smile again.

  
“Aw, thanks, Peter.” You reply. “So what excuse did you tell your Aunt May?”

  
You had met Peter’s slightly overprotective aunt once before and you knew there was no chance she would have let him come to a party where alcohol is involved.

  
Especially not a party hosted by Tony Stark.

  
“She thinks I'm studying at a friends. Which isn't a total lie. I was. But Mr Stark, he's pretty persistent when he wants something, y’know?”

  
“Oh, I do know.” You glance at Tony to see him with both arms around two women.

  
“But yeah, if Aunt May calls Ned’s mom's place then he's gonna cover for me.”

  
“And if she calls your cell?”

  
“Then I'm gonna sprint into the nearest vacant room and hope no one is...doing the horizontal tango…”

  
You chuckle.

  
“I'm surprised she hasn't put a chip in you yet.”

  
Peter looks mortified. “Please don't give her ideas, Y/N/N.”

  
“I won't.” You reply. “Although, with technology these days, I'm impressed she isn't tracking your cell.”

  
“Oh God.”

  
“What would you do if she walked through those doors right now?”

  
Peter turns and points. “Then you would see a Peter shaped hole through that window.”

  
“Holy shit that would be hilarious.” You burst out laughing.

  
Peter grins as he finishes the rest of his drink. You just manage to stop laughing and eye his empty cup suspiciously.

  
“That better just be soda.”

  
He nods before wiping some drink from his chin.

  
“It is. Mr Stark’s orders.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Hey, do you wanna get a drink?”

  
“Sure, lead the way, Parker.”

  
Peter politely offers you his arm and when you take it, he guides you through the buzz of the party.

It takes you both a while to get through the endless stream of people but you eventually reach the sofas, and leading you around the seats, Peter goes to squeeze past some more people when someone directly in front of him throws up. You've never been more thankful for you quick reflexes as you throw yourself back.

  
After making sure the lady was okay and that she was in safe hands, Peter drags you away.

  
You both walk between the couches and you grin when Clint trips Peter up.

  
“Jackass.”  
“Oho, do you talk to your Aunt May with that mouth?”

  
“Shut up.”

  
To your left, Pietro wolf whistles.

  
“You scrub up nice, Y/N.”

  
“You don't look so bad yourself, Maximoff.” You reply. “It's amazing what some soap can do.”

  
Both Natasha and Maria snort while Pietro looks genuinely shocked. Clint bursts out laughing. With a grumble, Pietro slouches back into his seat.

  
“Never complimenting you again.”

  
But before you can reply, and and Peter and engulfed in a bear hug.

  
“Lady Y/N!” Thor shouts, “you made it!”

  
“I sure did, big guy.” You can't help but laugh, especially when you see Peter's face squished into Thor’s chest.

  
“I have been sent to retrieve you, Lady Y/N.” Thor continues. “You have been chosen by T’Challa and Sam for a game. Do you accept?”

  
“What kind of game?”

  
“They call it Beer-Pong.”

  
“I'm in!” Clint says quickly as he jumps to his feet, jolting Natasha's head from his shoulders.

  
“Hey!”

  
“Sorry, sorry.” Clint says half heartedly. “C’mon Y/N.”

  
“If we're on opposite teams, you're going down Barton!”

  
“Oh, trash talk!” Maria grins.

  
“Slight problem there, Y/N.” Clint says. “I never miss.”

* * *

“Dude I thought you were supposed to be good at this sort of thing!” Sam groans as Clint’s ping pong ball misses yet another cup. You and T’Challa high five.

  
“I am!”

  
“No you're not! We're losing!”

  
“Badly,” you add. Clint shoots you a glare. T’Challa passes you the ball.

  
“The winning shot is all yours, Y/N.” You pluck it from his hands. “Do not miss.”

  
“And prolong seeing two grown men cry? No chance.”

  
You turn to the table and ready your shot.

  
“Miss, miss, miss…” Both Sam and Clint chant. Your tongue pokes out from the corner of your mouth.

  
“Hey guys!”

  
Wanda comes into view and instead of easily making the shot, the ball goes wide and nearly lands in Clint’s drink instead.

  
“Yes!” Sam yells, slapping Clint’s arm. “We can still win this!”

  
You smile sheepishly at T’Challa.  
“Oops…”

  
“How about I come back when someone wins?” Wanda asks.

  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Sam says quickly, “who do you think is gonna win?”

  
She glances between the two teams, eyes lingering on you a little longer.

  
“Y/N and T’Challa.”

  
“Oh boo.” Clint says.

  
“Yeah, well, watch something amazing happen.” Sam replies as he lines up. Wanda catches your eye and winks. You look back at Sam. As he shoots the ball, red wisps appear and keep it hanging in the air for a few seconds until they vanish and let it bounce down onto the table. Sam is quick to look at Wanda.

  
“Hey, no powers!”

  
You laugh into your cup as Wanda holds her hands up in a mock surrender.

  
“I couldn't resist.”

  
She steps back from the table while Sam reshoots and sinks the ball into one of your cups. You sigh, remove it and down the beer. Throwing the empty cup on the floor, you look back at Wanda but she has vanished. You're about to look about the room but you're drawn back to the game when you hear Clint and Sam yell at the same time.

  
“No!”

  
“Rematch!”

* * *

Wanda hasn't taken her eyes off you since Pietro dragged her away from the intense game of beer pong. Her eyes rake over your body and while she is staring blatantly at your ass while you lean forward, Pietro nudges her shoulder.

  
“Do you need a napkin?"

  
“No, why?”

  
“You're drooling, sister.”

  
Wanda self consciously feels her chin.

  
“No I am not. Shut up, Pietro.”

  
He smirks down at her.

  
“Asked Y/N out yet?”

  
“If I had, do you think I would be standing here gawping at her, while she plays beer pong over there with the guys?”

  
“I'll take that as a no.”

  
“Of course it's a no!” Wanda snaps. “I'm just taking my time.”

  
“Taking your time? You've been ogling her for months.”

  
“I don't mean to earwig...that's a lie, I totally meant to do it -”

  
“What do you want, Stark?” Wanda growls.

  
“I wasn't aware of your little infatuation with our newest member.”

  
All three of them look at you.

  
“Of course you're not. I didn't go around telling everyone.”

  
“I knew.” Natasha says.

  
“I'd be worried if you didn't.” Wanda replies.

  
At that, Natasha grins. “I'm fairly sure I even knew before you did, too.”

  
“That wouldn't surprise me, actually.”

  
“You wanna know what's surprising?” Tony asks.

  
“What?” Pietro asks. “Enlighten us.”

  
“That Glinda the Good Witch over here has had a thing for the newbie for months and hasn't asked her out yet.”

  
“Tony, you know that I hate that nickname.”

  
“And that,” Tony taps her nose. “Is exactly why I use it.”

  
Wanda glowers at him.

  
“Go back over there and ask her out.”

  
“No.”

  
“What, why?”

  
“Because!”

  
“Wow, valid excuse.” Tony replied dryly.

  
“I have an idea.” Natasha pipes up.

  
Tony's eyes light up. “Consider me intrigued.”

  
“Go on,” Wanda says.

  
“If Wanda plucks up the courage to actually speak to Y/N and say more than five words, then Tony buys her coffee for two weeks. If she asks her out, free coffee for a month.”

  
“And if I don't?”

  
Natasha's eyes sparkle mischievously.  
“Then you and Tony have to play 7 minutes in Heaven.”

  
Tony smirks and is about to reply but Wanda cuts him off.

  
“Done!”

  
“Wow, no need to agree so quickly, Maximoff. I'm hurt.”

  
Wanda sticks her middle finger up at him. Pietro barks out a laugh. Smiling, Wanda looks back at you, just as you start cheering in another victory.

  
“Okay, I can do this.” She murmurs and is about to start walking over when Natasha stops her with her leg.

  
“I have one more rule.”

  
Wanda groans.

  
“Your first sentence has to be a cheesy pick up line.”

  
“Really?” Wanda asks.

  
“It worked for me, didn't it, Maria?”  
“Yeah, you drunk texting me while you thought I was someone else, yeah, that really got me going, babe.”

  
Maria winks at Natasha.

  
Wanda sighs. “Fine. What's the line?”

* * *

When Wanda returns back to the game, you and T’Challa are winning again. She stands beside you and the three of you watch as Clint and Sam bicker back and forth.

“Hey Wanda,” you smile, still watching the boys.

  
“Hi, Y/N, T’Challa.”

  
She nervously looks behind her to see that she is being watched.

  
‘I can't’ she mouths to Natasha. The redhead just shrugs, motioning her head to Tony who has puckered his lips. Okay, maybe she can.

  
Wanda turns back to you. And idea forms in her head. There were no rules stating she had to say the chat up line English.  
She clears her throat, catching your attention.

  
“Vasha grud' napominayet mne o Maunt Rashmor - moye litso dolzhno byt' sredi nikh.”

  
T’Challa looks at her, completely puzzled, while you burst out laughing. Much to her amazement.

  
“Wow,”

  
“Y-you understood me?”

  
She now has your full attention.

  
“I know Russian fairly well.”

  
Her face turns red as you edge closer to her.

  
“Tvoi ruki vyglyadyat tyazhelymi, pozvol' mne derzhat' ikh za tebya.”

  
You slip your hands into hers.

  
“Smooth,” Wanda whispers.

  
“Am I hearing this right?”

  
You look at Clint.

  
“I'm presuming so, yes.”

  
“‘Tasha put you up to this, didn't she.” Clint grinned. “I knew I recognised that line.”

  
You look back at Wanda.

  
“Natasha told you to say that to me?”

  
“She did.” Wanda tells you. “She bet that if I could speak more than five words to you, then Tony has to buy me coffee for two weeks.”

  
“Oh yeah?”

  
“Yeah…”

  
You narrow your eyes a little. “Why do I feel like there's a part two to this bet?”

  
“There is…” Wanda replies nervously. “If I asked you out, I get coffee free for a month.”

  
Your eyes flicker to Natasha, Maria, Tony and Pietro who are all trying to look anywhere but you and Wanda.

  
“I'm free this weekend.”

  
“What?”

  
“For our date,” you reply. “How does Saturday sound?”

  
“That sounds brilliant.” Wanda can't stop smiling. “I'll pick you up at seven.”

  
You close the gap and plant a soft, sweet kiss to her cheek.

  
“YA ne mogu zhdat.”

  
That is when you become very aware that people are watching you.

  
“Y’know, as glad as I am that you two have finally asked each other out, Y/N, we’re in the middle of a game here and I refuse to lose again with Hawkeye as my teammate.”

  
“You may as well throw in the towel now then, Sam.” Wanda says.

  
“You're not even playing, Maximoff! You're not allowed to trash talk!”

  
Wanda laughs.

  
“All right, all right,” she squeezes your hand before letting go. You watch her walk off, subconsciously biting your bottom lip until a ping pong ball hits your head.

  
"Hey!”

* * *

When Wanda reaches her brother, he drags her in for a hug.

  
“I knew you could do it!”

  
“Y/N knows Russian.” Her voice comes out slightly muffled by her brother's shoulder.

  
“She does? I never knew that.” Natasha sounds genuinely surprised.

  
“Yeah, neither did I. Until I said that stupid line in Russian and she understood me perfectly.”

  
Natasha snorts. “I'd apologise, but that ‘stupid line’ just scored you free coffee and a date.”

  
Wanda’a eyes light up.

  
“I actually have a date with her.” She says, unable to stop smiling. When you and T’Challa start cheering again, she looks over. And then something dawns on her and her smile fades.

  
“I have nothing to wear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are curious, Natasha's chat up line story with Maria can be found [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3978154/chapters/8927644)
> 
> Vasha grud' napominayet mne o Maunt Rashmor - moye litso dolzhno byt' sredi nikh - Your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore – my face should be among them.
> 
> Tvoi ruki vyglyadyat tyazhelymi, pozvol' mne derzhat' ikh za tebya - Your hands look heavy, let me hold them for you. 
> 
> YA ne mogu zhdat - I cannot wait.
> 
> Sorry if the Russian translations aren't 100% accurate, I had to use Google Translate.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Go on, leave a prompt...I don't bite :)
> 
> Xo


End file.
